One Bad Day After Another
by firebirdnamedsam
Summary: I was driving home after school when a freak lightning storm sends me to Remnant. Now, I have to survive Beacon until I can go home. Alright then, let's see what I can fix around here... (Rewrite of All it Takes is One Bad Day. I will not be updating that story anymore. SI/OC, just like last time. Hopefully better.)
1. One Bad Day After Another

One Bad Day After Another.

 **AN: Hello everyone! Sam here. This is my rewrite of All It Takes is One Bad Day. A lot more detail, a lot more content, and more fleshing out of the characters. All the technical stuff I usually put in these ANs will be in the next chapter.**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

' _Can high school get any more boring? Sheesh!_ ' I'm walking from my last class of the day to my car, already exhausted and ready for food. _'At least I'm only here for half the day. How I made it through the first three years, I will never know.'_ Coming up on my car, I look in the driver side window to check how I look. ' _Hair's still black and messy, that's not new. Getting a bit scruffy, I need to shave tomorrow. Grey outside and blue interior zipper hoodie, black shirt, navy blue jeans, white and black high tops with red accents, all good. Black eyes are black, and I'm still a bit fluffy! I'm five seven, and go to the gym every day, I shouldn't be fluffy damnit!'_

Finishing my check and self-beratement, I open up my car and place my stuff inside before climbing in myself. The car itself looks like the future and Mad Max collaborated to make this monstrosity. I took an old 2005 Mustang GT body and placed it on a Jeep Wrangler drivetrain, making sure to line up the wheel wells correctly.

Next, I rebuilt the engine from the ground up, starting with a brand new V-10 engine. The block was originally intended to go into a Ford Viper, but a little elbow grease, cutting, and welding allowed me to place it into the engine compartment of the Mustang. With the new engine, I had to order a new transmission as well. Attaching the two pieces was easy, as well as assembling the engine to stock specifications. Once the racing quality crankshaft, pistons, timing chain and camshafts were in place, I went to work constructing a custom supercharger. The supercharger was essentially five air compressors fitted into a laser cut reinforced steel block. Attaching it to the engine was difficult, if only because it almost tripled the height of the engine. Topping the now completed engine with an air filter and intake cover, I bolted and welded the new engine onto the Wrangler drivetrain, then moved onto the suspension.

The difference between the original Jeep body and the Mustang body was very apparent in the suspension. I had to reconfigure the anchor points for the body, raising it almost six inches and cutting the front bumper off to make room for the engine. Unfortunately, I realized too late the torque from the engine would likely make the four-wheel-drive differential explode if I ever revved the engine, so I cut it out and extended the driveshaft. Now that I had to replace the front axle, I decided to set the front suspension like that of a Humvee, with each wheel having their own separate suspension. I replaced the shock absorbers for the front wheels and the back axle, added Humvee springs to the front wheels, attached leaf springs to the back wheels, then moved on to the body itself.

The body was a bit tricky. First, I bought a carbon fiber hood for the car, and cut out a hole for the massive super charger. After the hole was cut I layered on five sheets of Kevlar weave to the fiber, finishing it with a thin steel cover that curved over the exposed Kevlar near the engine. The carbon fiber and Kevlar were there to allow the hood to be bullet proof and still be light enough for me to lift it for maintenance. The metal cover was to protect the Kevlar, as it becomes brittle in extreme heat. With the hood taken care of, I built a roll cage into the car, doing my best to maintain the interior while strengthening the body. I managed to preserve the back seat, at the cost of ripping the plastic covers off the inner workings of the passenger compartment. I also managed to hide a pistol holster in the dashboard, large enough for the Desert Eagle I stashed there, as well as a Nova tactical shotgun I managed to hide in the center console, in a hidden compartment right next to the transmission. The roll cage finished, I finally added the armor to the car. I re-forged two Tons of steel, adding four inches of metal to the exterior of the vehicle. I also added bullet proof windshields to the front and back of the car, and replaced the windows with an inch of ballistic plastic. The car now weighed 4.5 Tons, but I evened it up to five when I cut out the trunk and replaced the tiny 15-gallon gas tank with a 150-gallon gas tank, opening a small hole in the armor above the trunk to place the new fuel cap, as I covered the old one with armor. I finish the body with a half-Ton battering ram, not unlike the full upgrade from Mad Max the game.

After I finished the body and engine work, I added a bit of flare to the car. I let the body rust a bit, and hid 400 12-guage shotgun shells of various types and 500 rounds of desert eagle ammo under the back seat. I also hid all 32 of my ten terabyte hard drives, containing everything from the history of Earth, to almost the entire internet, to every work of fiction and nonfiction I could get my hands on, a med kit, and a couple twenty ounce jars of moonshine. The whole project was for my dad's E-3 costume, when Mad Max the game came out, but he let me keep it as my first car.

I turned the car on, hearing thunder roll over the parking lot. ' _Damn, I really hope it doesn't pour on the way home. Last thing I need on a Friday, people getting into accidents on the highway.'_ Looking out at the sky above my intended route, I see a large, grey-black mass hovering above the highway, the rain visible for miles. _'…I just had to think it.'_ "Since nothing is going my way today, might as well say it! What else could go wrong!" With those words, I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the highway.

I make it onto the onramp when I notice the highway was empty. ' _That's odd… there's always some tra-_ '*BOOOM!* "THE FUCK?!" Lighting had struck the highway behind me, causing the car to swerve from my shock and the proximity to ground zero. I look up, seeing nothing but heavy rain interrupted by bright multicolored flashes.

"…...Ah. Well, shit," I say as I gun the engine, hoping the speed will allow me to escape the worst of the storm. The lighting only increases in frequency and power, each strike landing closer and closer to the vehicle. Even as I desperately floor the gas, I know there's no way I'm living through this.

' _Well Dad, at least you can use this as a lesson for Contessa. Baby sis, sorry I missed your first birthday. Mom, I'm sorry I ca-_ 'my internal monolog interrupted by the lightning as it finally strikes my car, the flash encompassing my vision.

'… _you know, for being in a supposed fireball of gas, it's not that warm…. Am I not dead?'_ Opening my eyes, the first thing I see is a fast-approaching steel wall to a warehouse. "SHIT!"

I yank on the wheel, the spikes on the ram scraping the wall, ripping a five-foot-long hole into the warehouse before I slam on the brakes. As the car finally skids to a stop, all I can do is sit and think.

' _What the hell?! How the hell am I not dead?! HOW THE FUCK DID I END UP HERE?! I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS SHIT! THE FU-'_ A tapping on the window interrupts my panic attack. Without thinking, I open the door and fall out of the car, my body still shaking from the adrenalin in my system. Before I can get my bearings, I'm kicked onto my back. The first thing my mind registers is the gun suddenly thrust in my face. My body reacts while I'm still in shock, my hand shooting up and grabbing the barrel, forcing it up while I kick my leg in the person's direction. I'm rewarded with a loud crack, followed by the guy's grip failing on the gun and a thud some distance away. Finally getting my head on straight, I sit up and look at the guy, who is now screaming on the ground in pain. Standing up, I notice the man on the ground has white robes over his black clothes, a half-mask with slits for eyes, a broken leg, and… FUCKING DOG EARS?!

"I knew furries were weird, but really?! Armed security?! What the hell, man?!" ' _That uniform looks familiar...'_ Before I can get closer to the man, a door on the warehouse burst open. Men and women wearing the same uniform as the guy on the ground rush out of the building with guns and… swords?! Each of the people there had a unique animal characteristic, like ears, horns, or a tail. They look at Whitey (had to give him a name, it got annoying referring to the guy as, well, guy), before snapping their gazes to me.

"…uh, hi?" I say with a small wave of my hand, forgetting I still had Whitey's gun in it.

"He took out Jack! Get him!" The woman in front yells before charging at me, sword held high.

"Shit!" I yell as I jump back, firing into the crowd and accidently shutting the door to my car. One of them tackles me from the side, slamming me into my car. The disorientation makes it easy for two really buff guys to grab my arms, knocking the gun out of my hand and pinning me to the car.

' _These guys need to let me go! I hurt the other guy out of reflex, I might lose it if they push me to hard! Gotta get free, now!'_ I put my thoughts to action, grabbing the overcoats of the men holding me and bringing my arms together as hard as I can. None of the people present expected the guys to fly into each other, cracking their heads together before falling to the ground, out cold.

Using the distraction, I quickly open the car door, hop in, and floor the gas. Rubber burns in a massive burnout cloud, the sound of the tires screeching the only thing I hear as the car pulls away, the momentum closing the still open door.

' _The fuck was that?! Since when did… maybe just a weird as hell gang. Please be a weird gang. I can't handle anything else right now. Good news, I got out in one piece. Bad news, they probably want my head on a pike. One problem at a time. Figure out where the hell I am, call family, find a way home._ ' *Crash! * slowing down at the sound of glass shattering around the corner, I turn down that street, only to find a young girl in a red hood with- ' _HOW THE HELL CAN SHE LIFT THAT AND WHERE CAN I FIND ONE?!_ '-a red sythe standing in front of several thugs and a ginger in a white suit holding a cane. I gun the engine, the roar catching everyone's attention. Before anyone can react, I slide into a drift with the battering ram catching Whitey 2's legs, the body of the car slamming into the thugs. They were sent flying, the closest one landing forty feet away from the car once it came to a stop. Whitey 2 is on the ground, nursing a gash on his leg while Little Red is standing there, blinking. Whitey 2 stands up, pointing his cane at Little Red when I come out of the car with the nova in my hands and buckshot ammo in my hoodie's pockets.

"That's far enough Grey. Don't move if you don't want Red here to eat Dust!" Whitey 2 emphasizes his point by pressing a button on his cane, causing a sight to pop up at the end of it.

"Okay! Okay, just don't shoot- "I say while pointing my gun at him Before being interrupted by Red impaling her sythe into the ground and cocking a bolt built into it, the staff portion pointing in the opposite direction of Whitey 2. "… is that sythe a gun?"

Red glances in my direction before glaring (read pouting adorably in anger) at Whitey 2, "Yup! Now don't move Torchwick!"

"Torchwick? Are you talking to me or Whitey 2?"

They stop their stare down and look at me. "Whitey… 2?" They say in unison before Torchwick takes something out of his pocket and throws it at Red.

"Look out!" I yell before shooting the crystal Torchwick threw.

It explodes in a fireball before quickly dissipating.

"Look!" She yells while pointing at Torchwick climbing a ladder up a nearby building.

"Stay here. I'll go after him!" I say before running to the ladder, climbing it significantly faster than he did. Torchwick is waiting on the other side of the roof by the time I make it there. I'm about to yell when Red uses her gun-sythe to hop to the roof?! ' _This shit just gets weirder and weirder…'_

"Hey!" She yells, holding her sythe at the ready. Torchwick is about to reach into his pocket again when I shout, "Try it and I'll blow your arm off! Hands where I can see them and drop the cane!"

His hand stops, but he makes no move to follow the rest of my commands. I walk forward with my shotgun pointed at him when a flying… VTOL comes out of no-where. A hatch opens on the side of the craft, but before he can move, I fire at one of the engines. The buck-shot tears into the metal like a hot knife through butter, but the engine still works, barely. I'm about to fire another round when Torchwick whacks me in the jaw with his cane. The hit knocks me over, but all of us stare at the cane itself, now snapped in half.

"What are you made of, kid?" he mutters to himself before boarding the… airship? Once aboard, he makes his way to the cockpit and switches places with someone. The person steps into the hold, the only parts of her visible are her legs and her dress. Said dress is now glowing and- ' _SHIT!_ ' I think, dodging the fireball the woman threw at me. "First armed furries, then everything is a gun, now FUCKING MAGIC?!" I look up in frustration, seeing the shattered moon for the first time since I arrived. "THE MOON TOO?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT STORM SEND ME?!" I stand and unload the remaining six shells from my Nova into the ship with a wordless roar, opening holes all over it and one of the balls of buckshot found a nice home in the pyromancers kneecap. She fell to the floor of the craft before her dress lit up again. She launched a fireball the size of a car at Red while screaming for Roman to, "Get us out of here!"

When I saw the flames gather in her hands, I ran towards Red, planning on body checking her out of the way. I knew I would never make it in time so I settled for taking the hit for her. I caught her in my arms and forced us around so we were facing away from the impending fire. Just as the heat became painful, I caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of my eye. Realizing my back wasn't cooked, I let Red go and turned around, gazing upon a pale skinned blond woman with glasses. She had green eyes, and was wearing a white blouse with black pants. She also had a black cape with bronze colored studs on it, and a tiara emblem of the same color positioned between her shoulders. In her hand was a-

"Really? Of all things to save us, you use a fricken riding crop? I'm so done with this shit." _'Fuckin' dominatrix, fuckin' kids with guns, fucking magic shit!'_

I start walking back to the ladder, throwing my hands in the air while the two of them watch me. "Nice meeting you Red, thanks for the save your highness. Bye!" I start sliding down the ladder, only to stop suddenly. I'm surrounded by a purple glow and lifted until my feet are on the roof again.

"And where do you think you're going? The two of you are coming with me." She calmly states.

"One, I'm going back to my car, you know, the one down there?" I say, pointing down at the running vehicle in question. She looks at my car, then back at me. "And two, I know you just saved us, but kidnapping is a little much." I deadpan. ' _Honesty, just leave me alone. I just want to go home!_ '

"Kidnapping? She's a Huntress!" Red exclaims before zipping in front of the now identified Huntress. "Can I have your autograph?" She asks her with stars in her eyes.

"A what?" I ask. _'Huntress? You know what, no.'_ "Never-mind. I'll go with you on three conditions."

She glares at me. "And these conditions are?"

"One, you tell me your name. I don't think you'd appreciate being called a dominatrix, even if it is just my thoughts."

They stare at me in confusion, until Red asks, "What's a dom-in-a-trix?"

My eyes go wide. "That is not something you need to know kid!" I yell with a blush, "Now, your names?"

The woman raises an eyebrow at my outburst. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." Re- no Ruby tells me. ' _Wait, Ruby Rose?! I'm in RWBY?!_ '

"What's your name?" She asks, slightly tilting her head and collapsing her sythe.

"I'm formally known as Derrick Bastone (bas-ton)." I tell her.

Goodwitch cut into the conversation, "And what are your other conditions, Mr. Bastone?"

"Some dinner and a bed, Glynda. Right now, the only things I own are that car, its contents, and everything on my person." ' _I have to keep this under wraps. Oh man, Cinder must be pissed!_ '

"I can provide that. Please follow me." She says as she makes her way to the ground. I follow behind, sliding down the ladder again, only my foot got caught on a rung, forcing me off seventeen feet from the ground. I land on my back, cratering the ground a little. The two run to me, stopping short when they see the crater I left. I point to it, "Yeah, I don't know either. Let's just go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sitting in an interrogation room, waiting for Goodwitch to come back. She took Ruby to a separate room and told me to wait here. That was half an hour ago. Just as I was thinking about getting up, Goodwitch and a man with silver hair wearing a suit of various shades of green, walk in. The man has a tray in his hands, a plate with steak, mashed potatoes and green beans, silverware and two coffee cups, one with an emblem printed on the side, rest upon it. He places the tray down in front of me as Goodwitch pulls out a tablet thing. ' _Not even going to think about it. FOOD!_ ' The man takes the cup with the emblem and sips it.

"Derrick Bastone."

I stop daydreaming. "Yes?"

"May I ask where you learned to do this?" He asks, pointing to the tablet. Said tablet is now showing a video of everything that happened after I ran over the thugs.

"I didn't learn it, sir. Most of that was reflexes and frustration getting the better of me."

"Really now?" He quirks an eyebrow. "That partially explains why we were unable to locate you in any combat school system. Care to explain why neither Ms. Goodwitch, or myself, can locate any record of you in the kingdom?"

I glance at the camera in the room. "I'm not exactly from around here. Hell, I don't think I'm from this world, to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Goodwitch asks. She crosses her arms and gives me a slight glare. "Do not play games with us, Mr. Bastone."

I give her a smug smile and start eating, speaking between bites. "Who's playing games? I just want to eat, then a bed to sleep in. I'm kinda stranded here. Being dead usually stops people from searching for you." I say like I just told her the weather.

Both of them are stunned for a moment. The man regains composure first and asks, "Being dead?"

"I am fairly confident I died on my old world and was somehow transferred here. The car I drove here was struck by lightning, which should have detonated the fuel in the tanks. There's enough gas in there to turn half a city block into a massive bonfire. But, instead of getting roasted, I ended up on the outskirts of this city. First thing I did was almost crash into a warehouse and from there, everything has just gotten weirder and weirder. I don't want to talk about my home, trying to suppress what happened so I can keep it together. At least until I go to sleep."

The hummed to himself, taking a sip of his coffee. "In that case, I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy." He held out his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you sir," I say as I shake his hand. "Am I correct in assuming you want me in your school, headmaster?"

"You would indeed, Mr. Bastone. What do you say?"

'Nothing to lose, everything to gain. Without this offer, I'm stuck on the streets.' "As long as there's room and board, I accept." I say with a small smile.

"Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Bastone."

' _Well Remnant, looks like there's going to be a few changes around here.'_ I look at the two of them while eating the food. ' _Time to get to work._ '

 **AN2: The rewrite! I noticed a lot of inconsistencies with what I was writing. (Where did the drives come from, how the hell did I have 800 pistol rounds hidden in the car, too many shotgun shells for the space, where did the moonshine come from, etc.) Hopefully, I caught them all.**

 **Leave a review if you like where I went with this. If not…. Follow anyway. I won't be updating the original anymore, just this one.**

 **For those new to the game, Fav, follow and review!**

 **Sam out!**


	2. Prep Time

Prep Time!

 **AN: Hi there! Good to see everyone starting to make the switch between stories. I was kinda worried for a second. I should learn to have more trust in you guys. Anyway, this is a brand spankin new chapter, detailing the time between acceptance to Beacon and actually riding the bullhead there. I made a few references to the skipped time in All it Takes, so I decided to clear up a few things here.**

 **I got more reviews! Thanks for those. I really need reviews, as they are my main sources of inspiration for this story. Seriously, I rewrote half of what I had every chapter because I got a new review. Here they are!**

 **Sephchipmunk: Yes, but not until much later. And it will happen slowly, instead of in two hours like the last time. A bit more drama as well.**

 **Keean Trinity: Derrick designed the car with Mad Max in mind. That means he packed damn near everything he could possibly need, at least for a while. The car is a plot device as well. It is indestructible on Remnant, so it will be the main transport for him and the teams, and a crutch for Derrick. All else fails, run it over with the car. The top speed of the car will be lowered to 168 MPH. Hitting over two hundred is hard in a fiberglass car, impossible in a six-Ton vehicle.**

 **Commander SWAG: If I'm going to improve this story the way I want it, I have to start from the top. Glad to see you here, my friend. The shotgun shells are being nerfed a bit. Only to make the deathstalker fight more realistic. Moonshine is the fuel after the Magnum Opus runs out of gas, and this may or may not be a drama. I haven't decided just yet. I think I'm going to put dramatic moments in the fic, but it will stay mostly adventure and humor.**

 **Georgiaboy: I noticed that too. Derrick does have a little training, and it will be explained in this chapter. He will ask for training from his team, once he builds his mechashift weapon. He will have to learn to read and write again, but the language is still English, from the show.**

 **I was in JROTC for a couple years, so Derrick will have that experience as well. I've always been a gun nut, so I had my mom train me in weapons use and maintenance. She owns the guns Derrick uses. My father was deployed to Iraq and Afghanistan, so he trained me on how to use the M2 and M16.**

 **Pretty damn obvious I don't own RWBY. Might try to buy it later. I'll let you know.**

 **Without further ado…**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

 _ **Neo Talking-Scroll Text**_

*Sounds*

"Speech"

 **My POV, Hotel in Vale, the next morning.**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off. Checking the time on the hotel clock and groaning when I see the two show identical times, I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

After I had my talk with Ozpin and Glynda, the latter and I drove to a nearby hotel. She paid for a single room, then left, saying she would be back by 9:30 to go shopping for supplies. Checking my iPhone 6, I see I have about an hour until she arrives.

A quick shower and dressing later, I'm sitting in the breakfast buffet area, two plates and a bowl loaded with eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit, and cereal, chowing down and typing notes into my phone. Making a general college shopping list with extra essentials like toiletries and clothes, I let my mind wander.

' _I'm on Remnant, with Grimm, Huntsman, and Dust. No idea what to do about the Dust, but I know I have to stop the invasion. I could try some butterfly effect stuff during the break between semesters, see how much I can fuck up Cinder's plans while making my own for Salem. Once the Grimm bitch is dead, I can focus on going home. I need to ask Glynda about aura, see if I can get some type of production going for moonshine, and attempt to sell some of my fictional content. I knew those drives would help. Let's see, sell the contents of the history drive to Oobleck, all the military strategy stuff I can sell to Ironwood, the games…. I can probably convince Weiss to help on that front, if I split the profits with her. That's my income. I'll need a base of operations, one outside Beacon so I can make more moonshine, ammo and store all my other purchases. Last but certainly not least, I need to tell RWBY and JNPR about me and the future. If I get them on my side, I can avoid most of the conflict between the teams and others. Might worry about SSSN and CVFY when the festival gets closer…'_

A light tapping on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. Following the hand up to the owner's face, my eyes meet Glynda's.

"Sorry for spacing out ma'am. I take it you were trying to get my attention for a while?" I say while finishing up my food, stacking the plates and utensils.

"Not at all. I just arrived Mr. Bastone. Are you ready to go?" She replies while I stand from my seat, pocketing my phone.

"Yes ma'am. Where too first?" I ask, gesturing for her to follow me to the garage.

"First, we need to purchase luggage for yourself. You need something to hold all your clothes."

Unlocking the car, we get in. I start it, the engine roaring to life and echoing in the confined space. I put it in first and let the engine idle us to the entrance. "I agree, but I don't have any trunk space. Best I can do is throw the bags in the back."

"Very well. Turn left here." She sighs, pointing to the left. I follow her instructions, leading us to the Remnant equivalent to the megamall. Parking, we first buy the luggage, buying two large navy blue material bags. I roll them to the next store, Glynda directing us to a department store named "Young Sailor." I bought my clothes here, sticking to jeans, black t-shirts, a camo jacket with patch hooks on the upper arms, and a new pair of combat boots. Glynda pays for everything, I shove my new clothes into the bags, and we make our way to an office store. On the way Glynda speaks up.

"Mr. Bastone?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"When we first met, you said you didn't want to call me something, even if it was just your thoughts. What was it again?"

I blush a little, pink dusting my cheeks. "Ah. It, that was highly inappropriate of me. I really should not have said that…"

She gives me a glare out of the corner of her eye. "Why is that, Mr. Bastone? What does it mean?"

I can only gape at her while walking, trying to think of something to say and failing. _'Fuck it. She asked.'_

"Ma'am, a dominatrix is a sexual term, referring to a person, usually a woman, who causes another pain for sexual enjoyment. The typical tool of the trade is a riding crop." I say with a completely straight face, struggling not to laugh my ass off at her.

Glynda stopped moving as soon as I said it was related to sex, her whole face lighting up in a blush that would make Ruby's cloak jealous. Her jaw works, but no words form, the explanation stunning her into shock.

Noticing the Goodwitch isn't in front of me anymore, I stop and wait for her to compose herself. She finally does, storming over to a nearby bathroom, using her semblance to pick me up and almost throw me into the wall. We are at eye level, her green orbs trying to glare my black eyes out of existence.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?!" I start laughing trying in vain to hold in my mirth.

"You think that's bad? A dom is one of the tamest fetishes on my old world. With nothing like the Grimm to distract them, the people have done some pretty crazy and messed up shit. You really don't want to know what other people do. Besides, I'm pretty sure the Grimm are the reason why you guys aren't killing each other all the time."

Her expression shifts from one of embarrassment to one of horror. "What do you mean? How could people do something so… barbaric?" I give her a grin, chuckling lightly.

"That's barbaric? Earth has over seven billion people, where hundreds of thousands die to war, terrorists, crime and famine every day. Humans have been killing each other for millions of years, first with our hands, then simple weapons, all the way up to using a bomb to wipe out a city the size of Vale from the other side of the planet."

I look out to the rest of the mall. "You have only four major population centers. Earth… humans took over the whole damn planet, and pretty soon, we'll take over another. We are conquerors, and at the same time, we are the most compassionate beings. You have people who caused a genocide, and people who freed nations." I sigh. "Most of the problems back home stem from a lack of resources. And even when we have the supplies, the ones who need it most can't afford it." I give her a depreciating laugh and walk back into the mall. "You really don't know how good you've got it. Remnant is paradise. You have a clear enemy, a general state of world peace, and the infrastructure to have a city this big. Paradise, really."

Walking off, I call to her. "Let's go. I still need school supplies, an ammo loader, empty shotgun shells, steel balls, a mortar and pedestal, graphite, a tumbler, sulfur, saltpeter, charcoal, motion sickness pills, toiletries, a scroll and some other things."

She catches up to me, only to question, "Why do you need sulfur?"

0000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, back at the hotel, night time.**

' _Man, bringing all that stuff was a pain. Thank god this hotel has an elevator.'_

I shove my bags into a corner of the room, then pull out the ingredients, the tumbler, and the mortar. Carefully measuring out a 75-15-10 ratio, I slide the ingredients off the paper I was using into the mortar. I slowly grind them together, making sure not to generate too much heat. When the rotten egg smell of the sulfur finally dissipates, I pour the freshly made black powder into the tumbler, then pour in half a cup of graphite. Turning the machine on, I let it work while I grab a half gallon can of gas I siphoned from my car, a glass bowl, and a large block of Styrofoam. I place the foam in the bowl, then pour the gas into it. I make some thermite, then pour it into the mixture. I stir it to make sure I have even distribution, then I let it sit. Knowing the tumbler will take at least eight hours to finish, I set the timer on the device before taking a quick shower. I change into my new pajamas, a loose white t-shirt and black basketball shorts, and flop onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.

000000000000000000000000

 **Glynda's POV, her office at Beacon.**

' _How can he be so calm about everything? He was ripped from his home, his family, everything he knows. The way he talked about his home… as if that amount of death was normal… if it was normal for him, I can see why Remnant would be a paradise for him'_

I'm sitting at my desk, going over the transcripts of the student's arriving in two days. Focusing on the task at hand is proving much more difficult than I imagined, as all the details of the documents drag my thoughts to the latest potential student.

The door opens, and in walks Ozpin, sipping his favorite coffee cup. He has a file in his hand, the wording on the outside stating it is Mr. Bastone's records.

"How can I help you, Ozpin?" He stops in front of my desk, placing the file on top off the rest of the paper work.

"This is all the information I was able to compile for Mr. Bastone. I would like you to visit him again in Vale, and finish the file. All we have at the moment is his physical appearance, which means you will have to fill out all the combat and other experience." I sigh at his words. _'Well, I can ask him a few questions of my own.'_

"Yes sir."

000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, the next morning.**

My phone alarm went off, signaling the end of the tumbler's cycle. Getting up from my bed, I walk over to my little work station, grabbing some empty red, black, green, and white shells, the blasting caps, the bowl of napalm/thermite, a bag of dust infused iron ball bearings, a bag of rubber balls the size of the bearings, and a lighter, placing them close to the tumbler. I use the blasting caps to scoop some of the powder in the tumbler, attach a shell body, then stick a small piece of carboard into the shell to keep the powder in place. I then spend the next hour and a half loading the shells with various objects, red with the thermite, green with the rubber, white with the iron, and black with more gunpowder. This continues until I run out of shells and powder. I clean out the tumbler, make more powder, put it in the tumbler with more graphite, and turn it on again. Watching it work for a minute, my new scroll goes off.

 _ **I will be in the hotel lobby in one hour. Please meet me at the table from yesterday.**_ _'Alright, seems like we aren't done yet. I need to clean up, I smell like gas, powder and sweat.'_ Doing just that, I pocket my keys, phone, knife, and wallet before heading down.

I have the same breakfast as yesterday, only a little more food this time. I don't know why, just moving around is making me hungry. I did notice my gut shrunk a little, but I think the stress of the situation is the cause for it. I spot Glynda walking in this time, she takes a seat in front of me while I eat.

When I finish, I inquired her motive for coming again. "So… why are you here again? I was under the impression we would not see each other again until Beacon."

"As was I, but Ozpin assigned me the task of creating a profile for you. Your height, weight, blood type, medical history, combat experience, etc." she explained, placing a manila folder with my name on it in front of her. I nod my head, the reasoning seeming sound.

"Alright, what do you want to know first?"

"Start with your combat experience. What is your weapon?"

"I have a really powerful hand gun, a shotgun, and a knife. The knife is kinda like a mini-sword, now that I think about it."

"A mini sword?" I respond by drawing the weapon from its sheath on my hip.

The entire weapon is 15-inches from tip to the end of the handle. The 10-inch blade starts as a straight edge from the handle, then makes a sharp angle to the sharp point. Only one side is sharp, the cutting edge itself being reflective while the rest of the knife is matt black. The handle has a cross guard built into it. Her eyes widen a bit at the sight, before she makes a note on my file.

"Thank you for that. Now, what do you have for combat experience?" she queried, her pen still on the paper.

"In terms of actually fighting people, I was in a bar fight in a different country, and I knocked two grown men out in the process. Otherwise, I have none. However, both my parents are in the military, so I asked my father to train me in close quarters combat with my knife. He also gave me pistol training, and now I can hit any target up to fifty meters away with pinpoint accuracy. My mother trained me with my shotgun and automatic weapons, after three years I can hit targets up to 100 meters away with reasonable accuracy. I am a crack shot with any semi auto ranged weapon, and I can use submachine guns with a reasonable degree of accuracy."

"No sword training? Or any melee weapon for that matter?"

Thinking back, I can't recall, "Unless you want to hear about the time I used a sledge hammer to beat back a pissed off grizzly bear until my dad shot it, nope."

"I'm sorry, what? What is a grizzly? And yes, I would like to hear the story. It will help me place your combat aptitude."

"A grizzly is a twelve-foot-tall bear. My dad and I were camping a couple months ago, when the bear showed up, looking for food. Upon seeing us, the bear attacked. I managed to grab a sledge hammer and used it to block the bear claws. The force of the swipe knocked me back, and the bear tried again. This time, I was able to roll out of the way, and use the momentum of rolling and standing to deliver one hell of a hit to its face. My dad shot it with the Nova, killing it right after." My stomach grumbles, and I just notice how hungry I am. "Excuse me, may I buy some food for the two of us? The hotel has a buffet."

"Yes, of course. Use this." She hands me a purple Lien card, which is covered in a language that seems like a bastardization of Russian, Arabic, and English. Taking the card, I pay for twenty plates worth of food, before staking said food onto two plates and going back to Glynda. Placing the plates down on the table, she continues to write while I chow down. A few minutes and both plates later, I check my phone, stunned to see it wasn't even noon yet. _'What the hell? I ate two meals in two hours! Did my metabolism speed up or something?_ '

"Are you alright? You seem shocked." Her words break me out of my stupor.

"Yes, I'm fine. I usually don't eat this much, this often. I think my metabolism sped up a lot when I traveled here. That, and I seem stronger here. Much stronger."

"Is that so? You can tell Jack when you arrive at Beacon. He is the physician on site for the academy, and he will fill the rest of your medical records. Now, do you have any other plans for today?"

I shrug. "Not really. I'm making more ammo in my room, but I need to wait about ten hours between batches. I started a new batch this morning, so I have eight hours or so before I need to go back."

She blinks, clearly not expecting me to have any tasks today. "You are making more ammunition? Why?"

"I have 400 shells for my main weapon. I burn through fifty shells every time I go to the range, so I figured it would be best if I got a head start on supplementing my ammo supply."

She nods at my response, before closing the file in her hands. She places it in her bag, then asked, "Do you mind if I ask questions about your world? I understand it might be a sensitive subject, but you piqued my curiosity."

"Ask away ma'am. Just, don't ask about my family. Please." She nods, thinking about her inquiry.

"You said humanity took over the planet. What of the Faunus?"

"The what? What's a Faunus? Are they the ones running around with animal parts?"

Rolling her eyes, she responds. "Yes. They are. The Faunus are people born with animal characteristics. They also have enhanced senses and night vision. Many of them face persecution and discrimination, leading to the formation of the White Fang, a peaceful turned terrorist group fighting for Faunus rights."

"You know, they remind me of the black population in my home country." She was now paying rapt attention to me. "Back in the fifties and sixties, the African Americans living in the South had enough of the White population's shit, so they staged mass protests, boycotts, marches, and other events that skip my mind at the moment. The idea was to force the federal government to intervein on the state government, forcing the southern states to give the African Americans their rights. Took them almost fifteen years, but they got their rights, mostly in part to one of the better examples of humanity, Martin Luther King Jr. Main difference is they never turned into a terrorist group." Taking a sip of water, I continue. "I have a question. What exactly is Beacon for? All I know is it's an academy."

"Oh! For some reason, I thought you knew. Beacon is a Hunter academy, were we train Hunters and Huntresses how to fight the forces of Grimm. Grimm are soulless monsters who will stop at nothing to kill every human and Faunus on Remnant. They come in many shapes and forms, all of which you will learn at Beacon." She stops collecting her thoughts, then begins talking again. "Yesterday, you said someone caused a genocide. Who would do such a thing?"

"Ah. The most prominent examples are Stalin and Hitler, but the one I was referring to was Adolf Hitler. The evilest man in history."

"What did he do that was so evil? The worst anyone could do here is willingly work with the Grimm to exterminate mankind."

"Ha! That's it? Hitler ordered the extermination of a race, sent children to war, and tried to take over the world." She gapes, her mouth hanging open in shock and horror. Nearby people who caught the final sentence stopped moving and stared at me. Glancing around, I raise my voice. "That's what he did in my book, anyway." The words satisfy their curiosity and breaks Glynda out of her shock.

"H-how can anyone be that evil?" she whispers, mostly to herself.

"Easy. The events of WWI left the country Adolf lived in poor and broken, the spirit of the people was crushed. He saw himself as the key to turning his homeland into a massive empire, one that focused on the Aryan master race and blamed all their woes on another race, the Jews. He came into power during a world-wide economic crisis, fixed the economy for his country, then slowly took territory from other nations, not firing a single bullet in the process. Eventually the other nations had enough, and went to war. Hitler turned on his ally in the east after defeating an enemy in the west, holding an entire continent in his hands. My country intervened when Germany attacked our civilians, ending our economic depression and turning our civilian market into the largest war manufacturing nation in the world. Eventually, the three superpowers of the day cornered the bastard, and he killed himself." I state, taking sips of water as I spoke.

"Wait, World War One? There were two world wars for Earth?!"

"Yup. The first world war started out of pride and defense agreements. When Germany attacked France, its next-door neighbor, all the defense pacts dragged seven of the world's most powerful nations into war. My home country, America, didn't enter the first war until three years after it started, and even then, it took four more years of fighting before the conflict ended. The instigator, Germany, was forced to pay for the damages. Setting the stage for Hitler to take over." I refill my water glass, and take another sip. _'If she's this interested in my history, god knows what Oobleck will do…'_

"Wait, you said there was war and terror on Earth when you left. Is the second world war still going on?!"

I can't help but grin at her reaction. "Nope. WWII ended 72 years ago. There were three actual wars since then, and the ongoing war on terror starting sixteen years ago. Being the dominant species, we keep finding reasons for killing one another." She shakes her head, trying to make sense of the needless violence on Earth. "Don't worry about it. We turned the act of killing another person into entertainment, be it killing your opponents in a video game to the protagonist killing his way to the bad guy. Most of us are desensitized to it." I take another sip, checking my phone as I do so. Glynda and I had been talking for the better part of seven hours, and I was starving again. I collected more food from the buffet, five plates this time, and eat it all. I finish in twenty minutes, Glynda staying silent the whole time.

"How can you live like that?"

"Huh? I'm sorry?"

"How can people live in a world like yours?"

"See, that's the thing ma'am. The grand majority bend the system to their will. Stepping on others, taking opportunities when they can to better themselves. We don't have any other options. Thank you for spending the day with me, but I need to get back to my room. I need to finish the ammo, then pack everything up for tomorrow." I stand with those final words, and head back upstairs.

0000000000000000000000000

 **Glynda POV**

' _He came from a world drowning in hate and suffering, but it's as if he doesn't even notice it. Dear Oum, I need to tell Ozpin about all this. Oobleck too, for the history. The shear death and destruction that world goes through… I never thought I would be happy for the presence of Grimm, but if that is the alternative, I'll stay here.'_ I stand from the table and leave, heading for the airdocks. _'He could teach the third years a lesson or two on the need for taking down criminals in a more permanent manner. I should talk to Ozpin about it.'_

 **AN: This is everything that happened in the two days Derrick spent in Vale. Scaring Goodwitch, making ammo, and buying everything he needs. Not really exciting, but necessary for clarification and plot progression.**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review! Seriously, I need those reviews. They help me catch all the stuff that doesn't make sense, and inspire stuff in the story.**

 **Sam out!**


	3. The Good Day

The Good Day

 **AN2: Chapter three of the Rewrite! I don't really have anything to put here.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **D. Avenoir: I hear you. I just wrote out all the details because they will be referenced later in the story. General maintenance has to be done on the car, so I figured adding all the details would help later on. As for the Dialog thing, thanks for pointing it out. I'll make sure to fix it before it happens again.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Georgiaboy: Yes, he will. Gun cotton will be used for his black shells, and for his mega gun when it is completed. The man is going to be a walking tank, so weight will soon be a non-issue. I have an idea for a multi caliber gun/cannon, but I need to hash out the details before doing anything else.**

 **Commander. Swag: Starting at Chapter 5/6, there will be an omake focusing on the reactions of RWBY and JNPR at the end of each chapter. Put your suggestions in the reviews.**

 **Guest: While that does sound like a good idea, Derrick is trying to stay away from using Dust in any way possible. Preferring to be self-sufficient, Derrick will only use methods from Earth to make his ammo, and later, everything else. Especially once he gets his own little base up and running.**

 **Before I forget, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY. The only things I own in this fic are the car and Derrick.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the show!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

*Sounds*

"Speech"

Two days have passed since I last saw Ruby. I changed into my hunter clothes, put on my school bag filled with ammo, the pills, and my pajamas, packed up all my new gear, put it in my luggage, and drove it to the airdocks. Dropping the vehicle off, I boarded the airship heading to Beacon. A few minutes into the flight, I've already spotted Ruby talking to a certain curvaceous blond in a tan jacket, but I'm holding off talking to them. Looking around, I finally find my target, who is vainly trying to hold in his lunch. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"Hey man, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" I ask while rubbing his back a bit. This has a noticeable effect, as he stops retching.

"Y-yeah, I'm… Not doing so well." He says, turning around to face me. He's taller than me by a few inches, with blond hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white breast plate and shoulder armor over a black hoodie, and faded blue jeans.

"I noticed. Here," I pull out a bottle from my pocket, the label stating the contents help with motion sickness, and a bottle of water from my backpack. "This should help."

The boy quickly takes both bottles and downs two pills before drinking the water. His face visibly changes color from green to a more natural pale. "Thanks man! I wish I knew about these before I got here!" He hands the pill bottle back and keeps the water. I put the bottle in my bag before placing it on my back again.

"It's no problem. I have issues with motion sickness from time to time, so I just keep them on me. I'm Derrick, by the way." I state, putting out my hand for a handshake.

He takes my hand and shakes it once with a much weaker grip than I was expecting. "Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it." He says with a confident smile.

I facepalm. "Rule number one Jaune. Never say pick-up lines to a guy." He freezes for a second, before his face goes as red as a tomato.

"O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry! My dad said all I need is confidence and-" I hold up my hand, stopping the poor stuttering mess of a boy from embarrassing himself more.

"Jaune. It's fine. Just, don't do it again, okay?" He nods in affirmation.

"Ok. Look, I'm a little short on time, so here's five rules I came up with to prevent any embarrassing moments. Judging from your reaction to my comment, you need them. Rule number one, you already know. Rule number two, don't start every conversation with a pickup line. This goes back to rule number one. Rule number three, don't use false confidence. It only screws you over. Rule number four, don't act upon something you hear in passing. The person speaking is most likely talking about something else. And finally, don't give a girl a nickname without asking if she likes it. That's one of the easier ways to piss a woman off." I shudder a bit, remembering Ms. Goodwitch asking what a dominatrix was. That was an uncomfortable conversation, for her at least…

Jaune blinks in confusion. "Uh… thanks, I guess?"

I nod my head. "You're welcome. I need to go, I'll talk to you later." I say as I start making my way to Ruby and her sister. _'Half-sister. Hopefully, Jaune doesn't become Vomit Boy, and focuses more on Pyrrha than Wiess. That advice should keep him from embarrassing himself too much.'_

"-I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" _'And there's my cue. Thanks Ruby.'_

"I doubt anyone has normal knees in this school." The two girls turn to look at me, Ruby's eyes lighting up in recognition. "After all, you guys look like a fashion designer was told to make armor an accessory."

"Hey! You're that guy from the roof!" Ruby exclaims, pointing her finger at me.

"So you're the guy my sister was talking about! My name's Yang, Ruby's older sister." The blonde holds her hand out.

I hold my hands up in an 'I surrender' position. "Nice to meet you. And for the record, your sister is cute, but a little too young for me. No need to shake me down or anything." _'Not looking forward to that. Still, as much as I would like to cuddle and feed Ruby cookies, she needs to focus on school first.'_

She glares, crossing her arms under her assets. "What is she not good enough for you or something?"

"Not at all. She seems younger than all everyone on this ship, so I'm assuming she was moved ahead at least a year or two, if not three or four. She will need to spend a large amount of time catching up with the rest of us." _'Please buy it…. Seriously Ruby?! What did I say that made you blush!'_

Before Yang could reply, a hologram of Ms. Goodwitch appears on the window next to us. While she's talking, I make my way over to Ruby. "Hey, are you ok?"

She shakes herself out of her stupor. "H-huh?"

"I asked if you were ok. I didn't see you take any hits a few days ago, but it doesn't hurt to check." I say with a small smile.

"Oh! I got a couple scratches, but my aura healed them up! Thanks for asking though!" Her face finally shifts back to its normal color.

"Ah, alright." _'Crap! Almost forgot about aura… and I still don't have mine unlocked. Wait, if I don't have aura, then how did Melodic Cudgel snap when it hit me? And that crater, there's no way I should have made that when I fell even if I did land on the nova. Somethings off.'_ My thoughts are cut short when I feel a tapping on my shoulder. Ruby and Yang are gone, the only people left on the ship were Jaune and I.

"Derrick?"

I turn to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go see our home for the next few years, shall we?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

' _This school looks like a cross between the Notre Dame, and a medieval castle. I get the need for style, but really Oz? You could have saved a lot of Lien… unless the building itself is propaganda to convince young kids to be hunters.'_ Jaune and I had separated after leaving the ship. He decided to stay close to the landing pad while I went off to explore. As I make my way back to the front, I see Ruby and a girl in white standing over a pile of suit cases. I book it, racing to them when I see Wiese start shaking a vial of Dust. I reach them in time to see Ruby ready to sneeze, placing my finger underneath her nose.

"Woah there! Last thing we need is all this Dust exposed going off-" I say, scuffing my shoe on the ground. None of us knew that there was more Dust on the ground from the other vials in the case, and I had just set it off.

*BOOOOOM!*

The resulting explosion sent the girls flying away, Ruby landing ten feet away and Wiess landing fifteen feet away. The Dust I set off was Ice Dust, so before the rest activated, my foot, ankle and calf were frozen to the ground in a block of ice. Surprisingly, my foot being frozen, and the sub sequential explosion, did not hurt as much as I thought they would.

'… _ow. Quick check, arms are good, hands and fingers are still there, legs are still attached, right leg is frozen up to the knee, and my right side feels like that time I set off a fire cracker on my skin. Minor burns and holes in my jacket and jeans…. HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT DIE AGAIN?!'_

Wiess recovers first, looking at her now open and empty suitcase sitting beside her in shock and rage. "YOU IMBECILE!" She shrieks, getting up and stomping towards the rest of her luggage, which had been blown in a rough arc about eight feet from the detonation point. When she reaches it, she checks the other suit cases. Seeing that the outer shell managed to protect the contents, she whirls around to glare at Ruby, who is just now getting up. By now the smoke clears from the unintentional bomb, and I can see the rant forming on the heiress's lips. I break the ice keeping my leg on the ground, attracting the attention of both girls. Ruby freezes in place at the sight of me, while Wiess has to stop and process the fact that I wasn't blown away and was relatively fine. Looking at both girls, I notice their clothes are scorched, torn and their skin was burnt.

"…Schnee." I glare at the girl, who shrinks back in fear and shame. "That, stung. A lot. Maybe you should check your shit before you start bitching. Might save yourself the embarrassment of calling daddy and telling him you lost half your Dust before initiation." I help Ruby to her feet, and upon seeing Jaune, I direct her to him. _'Lazy ass. How the hell did he sleep through that explosion? …those pills I gave him induce drowsiness. Fine.'_

"Ruby, do you see the guy asleep on the ground over there? Wake him up and tell him Derrick wants him to be your friend." She nods in acknowledgement before doing as I asked. I turn to Wiess, ready to lay into her when I see Ms. Goodwitch glaring at the four of us.

"Uh… Hi?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Unbelievable! You three destroyed the courtyard and could have been killed!" Ms. Goodwitch has been laying into us for the last ten minutes in her office, going on and on about how reckless we were.

Finally, she stops and sighs. "Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, and Mr. Arc, please go to the Headmaster's office for the speech you missed. Mr. Bastone, please follow me to the infirmary."

Before leaving the room, Jaune asks, "Is he going to be alright, Professor?"

She walks to the door, beckoning for me to follow her before she answers. "Yes Mr. Arc. Due to the nature of his admission, we do not have basic medical records for Mr. Bastone. I plan to rectify this immediately."

I put my hand on his shoulder while the professor locks her door. "I'll be fine Jaune. And look, you have two new friends to talk to. I'll see you and Ruby later." Goodwitch has her door closed and is now walking down the hall. "I gotta go. See ya!" I run to catch up with Goodwitch, leaving the three to themselves.

Once they are out of sight, I start talking. "So, finally going to see the doc, huh?" She stops for a second, turning to look me in the eyes.

"The girls had aura to protect themselves, and they still had second degree burns. How did you survive that blast? It should have killed you!"

I put my hands up in an attempt to calm her down. "Look professor, I don't know either. All that stuff did was burn my clothes a bit, freeze my leg to the ground, and burn all the hair on my right arm off. It didn't even burn, just stung a bit."

She throws her hands up in frustration and storms down the hall at a fast pace. "But how?! Even I couldn't walk away from a blast like that without any burns. And what is that clunking sound?!"

I avoid looking her in the eyes, seeing the sign for the infirmary down the hall. "There's still ice on my shoe ma'am." We walk in, I sit down in one of the chairs while the professor talks to the woman behind the counter. _'Huh. Last time I was in any kind of clinic was when Contessa was born… NO! I WILL GET BACK DAMN IT! If I can help Ozpin take down Salem, he will owe me one hell of a favor. I can use that to get Ironwood to figure out a way back home…. Or I can just do what Wiess did in Out of Place and mix a bunch of dust together… yeah that will not end well. Back to plan A then.'_

"Mr. Bastone?" A woman wearing a doctor's coat with the red cross and Beacon's emblem called my name.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" _'Fucking stuttered. Damn it! I have to keep it together!'_

"Please follow Glynda and I to the examination room." I do as she asks.

When we arrive, she turns to me with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Mr. Bastone, but given that you are not native to Remnant, we will have to preform every test we have to ensure we can treat you here should you be injured. And fill out the medical portion of your file." _'Well… shit.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Jaune's POV**

We watched Derrick and Professor Goodwitch walk down the hall, finally losing sight of them when they turned a corner. We start walking to the headmaster's office, the girl in white leading us.

I turned to Ruby and Sn- _'No! Remember the rules!'_ Wiess. "So, Wha- "

"I don't enjoy his company." Wiess states.

I try again. "Uh… He's actually pretty cool." Both of them look at me. "H-he gave me some medicine for my motion sickness a-and gave me some advice for talking to people."

Ruby tilts her head to the side. "He did? I met him a couple days ago, when he helped me fight Roman Torchwick."

Wiess snaps her eyes back to Ruby. "He did what?! How did he fight Roman Torchwick?! With what?!"

Ruby shies away from Wiess, her high-pitched yelling visibly pushing the younger girl away. "He used his car to hit the thugs like skreeeech! And then he used a really strong shotgun to shoot at Torchwick! And then we chased him to a nearby roof, when a bullhead showed up. Derrick started yelling, then he nearly took out one of the engines with a single shot from his gun! He kept yelling and firing and each shot went straight into the airship like it was !"

"Wait," I cut in, "how did his gun shoot into the bullhead? Aren't those things bullet-proof?"

"I…. I don't know… he just got mad and started shooting. He even managed to hit the lady, a bullet going into her knee. That's why she threw a fireball at us while Roman flew the ship away."

"None of this makes sense!" Wiess yells, "If he was a hunter in training, he wouldn't have used a car to attack in the first place. And no matter how strong the weapon, dust ammunition will not penetrate aura on the first try! We will discuss this later, we are here." She calls the elevator. While we wait, I can't help but think, _'Who are you Derrick?'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

Goodwitch and I are staring at the needle trying to break my ski- *snap* the nurse sighs, reaching for another needle. The doctor looks over the results of the other tests, shaking his head in confusion.

"I don't understand. Denser muscle and bone composition, harder skin, grossly overweight, yet your body composition says you're perfectly healthy." He tosses the folder onto the counter he's leaning against and sighs. "I was informed of your origins, but this doesn't make any sense. Just, how?" he says, holding his hand palm up in my direction.

' _I think… maybe.'_ I clear my throat. "Just a quick question, but does anyone know the force of gravity at sea level? And while we're at it, the standard air pressure at sea level?" They look at me in confusion, before Goodwitch speaks up.

"Gravity is 7.82 meters per second per second, and the air pressure is 8.52 pounds per square inch. Why does this matter?" She asks quirking her left eyebrow. The other two people in the room stop what they were doing to listen to the answer as well.

"It's a matter of air pressure and gravity. The standard air pressure back home is 14.7 pounds per square inch, and the gravity is 9.81 meters per second per second. Higher air pressure means harder skin, the denser bones and the muscle tissue are from more gravity pulling me down to earth. Maybe. I was studying to be a mechanical engineer before I got here, so I don't know everything about the atmosphere." _'Best I could come up with anyway. Since I'm here…'_ "On an unrelated note, can one of you unlock my aura? I've been hearing plenty about it, like using it to power a semblance to it protecting and healing you. So… please?"

The doctor speaks just as Goodwitch opens her mouth. "I'm sure Professor Goodwitch would be happy to, but I don't think you will need aura. Your body, as it is now, is comparable to third year students using their aura to enhance their bodies past their natural limits. You, on the other hand, could go exercise even more and become as strong as a newly licensed huntsman before the end of the first semester. I've noticed the more we try to draw your blood, the harder the skin in the area becomes. Your body adapts much faster than anyone on Remnant." The doctor leans back, resting his head against the wall. "And if what you said about breaking Torchwick's weapon with your face is true, your bones are comparable to Dust infused metal."

"Wait," I hold up my hand. "Dust infused metal breaking on my cheek doesn't explain how I wasn't roasted alive when the Dust exploded. Care to explain that, Doc?"

The doctor crosses his arms. "As far as I can tell, you can't interact with Dust, even if it's been activated already. Hunters and Huntresses can use their auras to interact with Dust, because all people on Remnant are born from Dust. We have a small, constantly regenerating amount of Dust in our bodies, powering our aura and generally keeping us alive, about half a kilogram. Since you are from a different planet, you don't have that Dust in you. So, for the moment, you can't use Dust. However, given how adaptable your body is compared to ours, that is subject to change."

"Thanks doc. Did you run a test on my metabolism? It's a lot faster than it normally is."

"Really?" He questioned. "It seemed normal to me, but that might be because it matches the average Hunter. Now that I think about it, you having anything that matches that of our own people is improbable. This metabolism has a different effect on you than it does for us. Normally, the extra energy from the food we eat is used to regenerate the Dust within us. For you, it's using all available resources in your body to build muscle mass, reduce fat and act as a slight healing factor. I won't know until you are severely injured, but your body is healing at an accelerated rate, repairing the damage to your muscles as you move, and preventing any bruising from occurring. Now, is there anything you have that can cut through your skin? Nothing we have can break it, and we need blood samples in case the worst happens."

"Yes, actually. I keep my knife on me at all times." I say while pulling out said blade. "This good enough for you?" flipping the knife around so I'm holding it by the blade, the handle pointed at the doctor.

He swallows nervously, before taking the knife. "Y-yes, thank you. Nurse, please ready the needle for drawing blood. I will make an initial incision on the skin, weakening it enough for you to fill three vials." The nurse does as she's asked, nodding her head at the doctor when she is ready. "In three, two, one."

I don't react to the pain of the knife cutting through my arm. The doctor is quick to move out of the nurse's way, allowing her to fill three fifty milliliter vials and a one liter emergency bag with blood. The doctor is taking notes while staring at my eyes. _'Getting a little creepy there, doc.'_

"Incredible! Any other person would be woozy, on the verge of losing consciousness after losing that much blood, yet here you are barely reacting! You would make a great huntsman based on your biology alone! I can't wait to examine your blood and genetic makeup!"

I interrupt his little spiel and take my blade back. "Doc, I appreciate your compliments, but I think it's time for Professor Goodwitch and I to leave. It's dinner time, and I'm hungry!" I say, getting up from the examination table and stretching. _'I must have been sitting for hours!'_ Almost every joint in my body cracks and pops before settling into place. "Ahhh… Much better! Professor, could you please direct me to the cafeteria?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I finally enter the ballroom. Dinner was uneventful, I just grabbed the food I wanted, ate it, then placed the dishes away. I forwent using utensils after the first set snapped in half in my hands. Anyway, the ballroom. Apparently, I have a small fan club, because I am swarmed by six or seven people as soon as I enter.

The kid in front asks me, "Did you really take down Roman Torchwick?!"

I blink, then remember the events of two nights ago. "No I did not. I chased him away from an attempted robbery though." All of their eyes light up, and I realize I have to nip this in the but before I have some kind of cult worship thing going on. "Alright, look. I was in the right place, at the right time. The rest of that encounter was pure luck. Whatever you think it was, it was luck. Now I'm tired and I-" "YOU!" "-have to deal with her. Night." I finish my little speech as Jaune, Ruby, Wiess and Yang show up, only to drag me to their sleeping bags. The four of them had all their bags close together. _'That's odd. Jaune I can understand, but why is Wiess with them? Did Ruby and Wiess become friends already? And now that I think about it, where's Blake? I haven't seen… her. I'm replacing Blake. Wonderful. Shit, they're talking to me!'_

"-you should tell us what's going on!"

"First of all, calm down. I just spent the last few hours in the infirmary, and I am really tired right now. I just want to sleep, so thanks for saving a spot for me." I lay down in the space between the four bags. I'm about to fall asleep when one of them nudges me on the arm. I crack one eye open, seeing Ruby doing her best puppy pout. I groan and sit up. "One."

Wiess answers for the four of them. "One what?"

"One question each. And if I'm vague about an answer, it means I don't trust you guys enough yet. With the exception of Ruby, I met you all today. I'm not going to tell you all my secrets."

Ruby cheers, throwing her fist in the air. "Yay! Me first!"

I give her a small smile and roll my eyes. "Sure Ruby. Yang goes after you, then Jaune, and finally, the Schnee. And before you give me lip, heiress, we blew up because you didn't pack your bags correctly. That, and I don't know your first name. Anyway, Ruby! Ask your question."

"Ok! What's your weapon?" Yang and, surprisingly, Wiess facepalm, although the latter mutters, "dolt," under her breath.

"My weapon? I have three. First is my Nova shotgun. Second is my side-arm, a Desert Eagle. Finally, my knife." I pull out the knife the doctor used and showed it to them. Ruby starts drooling over it, before I snap my fingers to bring her out of it. I put the knife away and point to Jaune.

"Oh! Uh, where can I get those pills you gave me? They helped a lot!"

"I can show you the next time we go to Vale. Yang? You're up."

"Ok Mr. Awesome, why did you help my sister two days ago? You were in a car and you could have just drove off. So why?"

"That… well, I don't trust you all with the beginning of that story, but the short version is that Ruby reminded me of my baby sister. As an older sibling to another, I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about. Anyway, once I took out the thugs, Torchwick aimed his cane at Ruby, and it just escalated from there." Yang sat back, satisfied with the answer. "What's your question, Schnee?"

"I wish to know how you survived the Dust explosion that nearly killed Ruby and I."

"Ah. That. Uh… can I take a rain check on that?" I look to the others, seeing curiosity and traces of suspicion in their eyes. "Fine. I can't use Dust, at all. My body just doesn't react with it at all. Happy?" I gave the heiress a slight glare and frown.

"No, because that only raises more questions!"

"Too bad heiress, I'm tired. Ask Professor Goodwitch tomorrow if you're so curious. Night everyone."

I take off my backpack and hoodie, bunching up the latter and using it as a pillow on the former. My last thought before I fell asleep was. _'I'll have to tell them. I'll do it after the first day of classes. Hopefully they don't take it that badly."_

 **AN2: Chapter three is done! Made a few small edits, changed Derrick's durability, and tried to make it a bit more believable. There is some research being done about removing the genetic limiters on our bodies growth. These limiters are in place to prevent a person from burning through all their resources and ending up strong, but dead. Now that humans have year-round access to food, geneticists are working on finding these limiters, and removing them. Derrick lost these limiters when he moved from Earth to Remnant. He will have another trip to Doctor Jack Frost when Initiation is over.**


	4. Boss Fight? Nah!

Boss Fight? Nah!

 **AN: Hi everyone! Forth chapter of the rewrite! Also, the final chapter of me just breezing through most of the details I said I would cover. (language, the new weapon, the base I mentioned, etc.) I'll hit these near the end of the chapter, talking with the doc first, then with my new team.**

 **As always, I respond to the reviews before the chapter. REVIEWS!**

 **Raikaguken: Love your idea. My plan is to make a combination weapon of a high caliber rapid fire gun, and either a grenade launcher, RPG, handheld mortar, or a mother fucking tank gun (bore size 100mm +). I picked the other half with your suggestion.**

 **I own Derrick, his new weapon, and the car. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, the desert eagle belongs to the United States Military, and the Nova belongs to Italy.**

' _Thoughts'_

*Sounds*

"Talking"

 **POV Change**

 **My POV**

Morning came too early, and the sun decided to be a bitch. _'uh… Really?! Shine right on my eyes, not anyone else, just me! What time is it?'_ Checking my watch, grimacing at the time.

' _Six Thirty?! You know what, I'm not surprised anymore. This whole experience has been one long streak of bad luck.'_ I hear other students groan and shift, slowly coming back from the land of dreams. I get up and grab my bag, heading to the showers.

' _Maybe I can return the armor I bought? I don't need it, considering the worst injury I can get on this planet is a paper cut from Crescent Rose. I'm still susceptible to regular fire and water though. Gotta be careful when the dust robbery thing happens at the docks…. If I trained, could I throw containers at the bullheads?'_ I arrive at the showers. I walk into a stall, take out my scrubber, soap and shampoo from my bag, strip, then shower.

' _Nah. I might be able to lift half of one after a year of body building, but nothing like tossing them around like they're foam blocks.'_ I shut off the water and dry off before retrieving my clothes. I put on a black T-shirt with a white tribal design on the left side, starting at the bottom hem and ending at my armpit. Then comes the navy-blue jeans that I roll the bottoms up a to form cuffs at the end of the legs. After that, I don the jacket I bought a couple days ago. However, it now has an American flag patch on the upper right arm, one I took from my old backpack. _'I should make a symbol… I still have my Borderlands hat, I could use the Vault sign as my symbol. Not like anyone knows what it is anyway.'_

I put on my belt, attaching recently purchased pistol holster and magazine clips on my right and left sides respectively. I put on black combat boots and two ammo belts for my shotgun shells. The first belt goes over my left shoulder and sits by my right hip, while the other does the same for the right shoulder and left hip. The shells themselves are a rainbow of colors, red for Dragons Breath, blue for Armor Piercing, orange for Double Slug, Green for Rubber Rounds, yellow for Pitbull, violet for Explosive, white for standard, and black for Recoil. _'That day spent making more shotgun ammo was a day well spent. So glad I saved the recipes for gunpowder, thermite, and explosives on my phone. With these ammo belts, I have 360 shells, forty of each type. Really glad I spent the time color coding these things. All the shells were clear when I bought them. Man, when Ruby sees what these things can do, she'll flip!'_

With that amusing thought, I pack my dirty clothes away in my bag and make my way to the cafeteria. _'I wonder what they're up to?'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Ruby POV**

I wake up with a yawn, sitting up and stretching before letting my arms flop to the ground. Looking around, I see Yang, Jaune and Wiess still asleep. _'Huh, Derrick must have woken up early.'_

I nudge Jaune awake. "Jaune. Wake up Jaune." He shifts in his sleep before waking up.

"W-wha? Ruby?"

I give him a small smile. "Yeah, it's me. Can you wake up Wiess? I have to wake up Yang." *SNORE! * I sigh. _'Yep. That's my sister. Wait, today is initiation, which means Derrick will be using his guns!'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

'… _the hell got her so excited this early in the morning? Eh, I'll worry about it in the locker room.'_

I finish my pancakes, eggs and bacon, then make my way to the lockers. I pull out the scroll Goodwitch gave me, only to freeze at the text displayed. _'…how the flying fuck did I not notice this days ago?! I CAN'T FUCKING READ THIS!'_ Navigating the scroll like the time my friends set the language on my phone to Korean, ( **AN: The only reason why I managed to switch the language back to English was the fact I was familiar with the process. Still took me a day to figure it out.** ) I call Goodwitch, who had the foresight to place herself as my first contact.

"Mr. Bastone? I am very busy at the moment, whatever this is must be very important."

"Ma'am, it is. I'm honestly not sure how I missed this, but I can't read your language." Silence is all that greats me from the other side of the line.

"…Mr. Bastone. How is it you managed to forget about this until now?" She questions, irritation slipping into her voice.

"I don't know ma'am. I don't know. Is there any chance you could show me to my locker? I could tell anyone who asks there was an error in the system, and I needed your assistance in finding my gear."

"Very well. I will meet you at the entrance to the locker room."

"On my way ma'am. Thank you for this." She hung up without replying.

' _Well that's embarrassing. I need to learn how to read again. Their language looks like English, German and Arabic dictionaries were thrown in a fucking blender! One more thing to add to the list, right under "Find a spot for an out of kingdom base." Shit, classes will suck until I learn this… and I can't sell shit if it's in gibberish! FUCK! There goes the comics. I can still sell the movies and TV shows I have on my drives, but I will spend years recoding all the games I have. I need to talk to Weiss and get some income, fast. Hire a few people to recode the games, use the re-coders as the companies who made the games to begin with… Imma need a lot of proxy companies in the future…'_

It was at this moment Goodwitch walked into the lockers. I greet her with a wave of my hand, which she returns with a curt nod. She walks into the sea of lockers and potential students, I'm following close behind. Conversations die as we approach, only to return in a series of loud whispers. We even pass Ruby, Jaune, Weiss, and Yang, cutting their presumed search short. Goodwitch stops in front of a locker with a one engraved on the number plate. She merely points at it, before walking out.

'… _that was a thing. I have to remember exactly where my locker is before I walk out. Or at the very least memorize the number.'_ Opening the locker, I retrieve my Nova and Desert Eagle. _'I need to upgrade. The shotgun shells have an unbelievable amount of stopping power, but I need a high caliber full auto weapon…. I just had the craziest idea, and if it works, I might be able to take on Salem as soon as I find her. Best part, I can keep the designs away from Ruby. I wonder where they-'_ My thoughts are interrupted when I see Ruby and the others standing in front of me.

"Hey guys. Ready for initiation?" I ask, closing my locker door and leaning on it in one motion.

Wiess answers before anyone else. "Yes, we are. However, I still want to know why you can't use Dust. If you couldn't use Dust, then you should have died a long time ago!" She stops and takes a calming breath when Jaune puts his hand on her shoulder. "So, please explain."

I shrug, seeing no reason not to tell them part of the truth. "I can't use Dust because my body doesn't have Dust in it. At all. The guys down in the infirmary are just as confused as you, so don't worry about it." A girl with crimson hair, green eyes, and bronze armor walks behind them, heading deeper into the locker room.

"Hey Wiess," I point behind her, sending her attention to the crimsonette, "potential partner over there."

She says a quick thank you before rushing off to the girl. I turn to Jaune. "Go, follow her. Talk to the girl she's following. She has the potential to be a really good friend to you." Jaune opens his mouth to protest, but I silence him with a glare and send him on his way. I then turn to the girls remaining. "What's up?"

"You really got that leadership thing going on, don't ya?" Yang teases with a smirk.

"I've been in his position before. Socially awkward and generally clueless as to how to talk to people. I just wanted to make his life easier." I get off my locker. "Come on. It's time we left."

Yang starts to protest when the intercom turns on, Goodwitch's voice ringing out. "Would all first-year students please make their way to the Beacon cliffs?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the first-years were lined up on metal plates, facing the forest below Beacon. I'm thinking to myself while Ozpin tells the rest of the class how initiation worked. _'Get launched, first eye contact means partners for the rest of Beacon, head north, find the temple, grab a relic and head back. Doesn't seem that bad.'_ I do a quick once over on my gear while the students before me get launched. _'Loaded three recoil rounds into the Nova, everything is strapped on tight, let's do this!'_ The panel below me clicks, then launches me into the sky. I notice I didn't fly as high or as far as the rest of the students. I see Yang and Ruby flying away, before smirking. _'Recoil rounds, time to shine!'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Third person POV**

Ozpin halted the launching of students after Derrick was launched. This had the unintended effect of drawing everyone's attention to him. "Glynda, you said it was recommended not to unlock his aura?" he asked the woman standing next to him.

"Yes. We do not know what his aura would use to power itself, given the lack of dust in his body. It could very well kill him."

Ozpin shook his head. "I-" *BOOOM!*

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked out over the forest. In the distance, they saw a dissipating fireball with a stream of smoke leading to a small green dot, which disappeared into the trees. Ozpin could hear someone cursing from his spot on the cliff. _'Well,'_ he thought to himself, _'at least we know he won't die by Grimm…'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

"Owwww…"

I look around, seeing a crater around myself. Sitting up, I take another look around, but freeze when I hear a growl from behind me. I dive forward, rolling onto my back as soon as I hit the ground. Pulling out my Eagle, I fire it into the Ursa pack in front of me. I unload seven .50 cal rounds into the pack, killing four and disabling one more. More Ursa enter the clearing from the forest, totaling thirteen Grimm that can still kill me. I back away while firing twice, emptying my magazine and scoring headshots.

As I do this, I pull my Nova off my back and pump the gun twice, emptying it and holstering my Eagle in one motion. Before I can load an orange shell, an Ursa's claws rake across my back, forcing me to the ground. I flip myself over, load the shell into the Nova, and fire. The blast destroys the upper half of the Ursa, the others pausing in their attack. I start yelling at the top off my lungs, not knowing a pair of lavender eyes are watching me from the trees.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" I scream while loading a red shell. A malicious grin forms on my face. "YOU CAN FUCKING HAVE IT!" I pull the trigger, the fireball engulfing eight members of the dwindling pack. The remaining two charge, only for one to be blasted away. I meet the remaining Grimm head on, punching its raised paw with my fist. I hear gunfire behind me, but I pay it no mind as I pull out my knife. I rush the Ursa, stabbing it in the arm. The Grimm bear roars in pain, and I answer it with my knife ripping out of its arm and planting it in the bear's eye, killing it.

"Wow." I whip my pistol around, pointing it right at Yang's eye. She puts her hands up in surrender. "Whoa! Easy there, partner!"

I freeze at the word partner, before pulling my gun away and holstering it. "Sorry. I'm on an adrenaline high."

"I figured," she says, shifting her weight onto one leg and putting a hand on her hip. "I came running when I felt the ground shake. I hung back until I saw you go down, but then you blasted that Ursa. Seems to me he couldn't bear the pressure." She finishes with a grin.

I look at her for a second, then, "Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I fall over, laughing my ass off. When I calm down and get up, I meet her eyes with a grin. "This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership"

She grins back, before giving me a concerned frown. "Hey, are you ok? You don't have aura, and you took a bad hit from that Ursa."

I wave her off. All I feel are four lines of paper cuts and a draft on my back. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm durable as hell. I'll tell you why after initiation. Deal?" I ask, holding my hand out.

She shakes it. "Deal, now let's get going!" She yells while taking off at full speed. I follow her, keeping up with a jog. _'Well that's interesting. I can keep up with Yang without trying. I wonder what I can do when my life depends on it? Those Ursa should have been a huge threat, if it weren't for having the equivalent of metal skin. I wonder if Jaune and Pyrrah are partners? If they are, Arkos will be a thing before the semester is over. Oh, there's the temple. Cool. If I remember correctly, first comes Ren and Nora. Then Ruby falls from the sky, intercepted by Jaune while Pyrrha runs from the Deathstalker. Finally, Wiess falls from a Nevermore, and Jaune tries to catch her. Oh! I feel the ground rumble! Let's see what changed'_

Two minutes later, and the only difference I could see was Jaune's comment to Wiess when he jumped to catch her, which was no comment at all, just a short exchange of thanks on the ground. _'Did I accidently set up White Knight?'_ I see Ruby about to charge the Deathstalker, but I grab her cloak before she could speed off.

"Grab a relic and run. Or take out birdy. I'll deal with the 'stalker."

Pyrrah, of all people, protests. "What?! No offence to your skill, but it would take a fully trained Huntsman to kill a Deathstalker alone!" I smirk at her, then pull the Nova off my back. I load three white shells, two violet shells and a blue shell into its ammo tube before cocking the gun. The sound of the mechanism working silences the rest of the group.

"Look, either run to a better battleground to fight the bird, or take it out here. Just keep it off me while I deal with Stingy." With those words, I point and shoot at the Grimm scorpion.

Now, the armor piercing rounds are designed to go through a quarter inch of reinforced steel plating. Considering the white shells, the normal 12-gauge buckshot, were able to turn a supposedly bullet-proof bullhead into swiss cheese, I roughly translated the thickness needed to stop one of these things here on Remnant. The closest approximation I could get was twelve inches of Dust-infused metal plating. _**A fucking foot of armor are needed to stop a blue shell on Remnant.**_ So, it was no surprise to me when the slug went through the shell of the oversized bug like it wasn't there. What did surprise me, was that I hit its right claw instead of its head, and that the claw fell off the body of the bug with a mess of cracks on it.

The Nevermore stopped cawing, the Deathstalker roared in pain, temporally paralyzed, and the hunters in training stood behind me, stupefied at the sight. Ruby's drooling, looking at the Nova like it's her new god. Yang and Jaune are stuck between wanting to keep their distance, and gushing on how awesome that was. Pyrrah looked shocked, but you could tell she was re-evaluating her opinions on me and my weapons. Nora has stars in her eyes, the only thing holding her back from glomping me and asking me endless questions was Ren, who was struggling to keep his face its normal stoic mask. Wiess somehow become more pale, muttering, "he blew up, but was fine…. Now he can wound Deathstalkers like its nothing… who IS he?"

I look over my shoulder, grinning at their reactions. "Told you."

I return the Nova to my back, securing it in place with the ammo belt, then charge at the Grimm. It meets my advance with a roar, swinging its remaining claw into my side too fast for me to block. I'm sent rag dolling on the ground, not moving nearly as far as another trainee if they were to take the same blow. The sight of me getting a "lethal" injury spurs the rest of the group into action, with Jaune, Nora and Ren running to me and the rest book it out of the clearing, shooting up at the Nevermore to keep its attention on them. I get up, feeling the bruise forming on my side.

' _That hurt. A lot. This fucker almost killed me.'_ I shudder, actually feeling the adrenalin flood into my bloodstream. I look at the fight in front of me, the three of them holding their own quite well, until I see the tail preparing to impale Ren. I sprint into the fray, slamming my shoulder into the main body of the Grimm. The impact sends the bug sliding, the stinger missing Ren by a mile.

My presence enrages the Grimm, and my phone starts playing Monster by Skillet. Nora tries to hammer it into the ground with a flying leap, but the bug knocks her out of the air with its tail, sending her flying into a tree. Ren rushes the scorpion, jumping onto the tail and stabbing his duel SMGs into the soft flesh between the armor plates. The bug charges me, knocking Jaune out of the way with its remaining claw. I drop the Nova, holding my hands out in front of me. To the disbelief of everyone present, I manage to catch the Deathstalker's charge, bringing the beast to a stop about twenty feet behind where I was.

Jaune jumped between the incoming claw and myself, holding it back. Without looking, I snatch the shield from the blonde, adrenalin allowing me to keep both the appendage and the Grimm immobilized.

"Ren!" he shouts, "get his gun! Nora, keep the tail busy!" Ren flips off the tail as it swings up, shooting the glowing yellow tip while falling. Nora fires a grenade down, flinging herself up to the tail's poisonous tip and swinging with all her might. The impact sends the tail swinging in a direction it wasn't intended. The action makes the beast screech in pain, lifting its back portion up. The flinch of the enemy give's Ren the opportunity to slide underneath it and grab the gun. Seeing the Grimm try to flatten him, I drop Jaune's shield and shove it back as hard as I can, a new wave of adrenalin shooting through my system.

The Grimm goes fucking **air born,** flying over Ren and missing him by inches when it lands. The boy tosses the weapon to me, and I load a recoil round into the chamber.

"Jaune! Toss me your sword!" The boy does so as the Deathstalker regains it bearings and stands again, Ren scampering away from it. I shove the hilt of the weapon into the barrel of my Nova. Aiming the weapon at the now charging bug, I roared at the Grimm. "FUCK YOU, YA OVERGROWN PIECE OF SHIT!"

 ***BOOOOM!***

I fire, the recoil sending me flying through the air and two trees before snapping a third with my back. The sword, on the other hand, broke the sound barrier when it flew, shooting **through** the armored shell of the bug and stuck itself into a tree.

The others stared at the Deathstalker, the sword leaving a massive hole through it. Jaune and Nora cheered while Ren watched the bug disintegrate in satisfaction. They turned to me, intending to give me thanks on a job well done, only to see a green, blue, and black blur moving in the direction the girls went. The caw of the Nevermore reminded them they still had one more Grimm to kill. They ran after me, hoping they weren't too late.

I arrive at the other set of ruins quickly. The girls are in the tower, Pyrrah and Ruby at the top shooting at the Nevermore while Wiess and Yang fend off its attacks on them. I run to Ruby, passing the heiress and brawler on the way up.

"Ruby! Do you have a plan to take down the bird?" I yell when I reach the two of them.

"Uh… Yeah! How strong is the recoil on your gun?!" I unload all the shells currently in the gun before loading seven black shells.

"Strong enough to send me through a concrete wall. Why?" She nods and jumps to the bridge near the entrance of the ruins.

"Yang, Pyrrah! Get it low enough for Wiess to trap it in place! Derrick, get over here!"

Pyrrah nods, then manages to shoot one of the Nevermore's eyes. I jump after Ruby just as the bird flies low enough for Yang to hop onto it. She attacks one of its wings, making the Nevermore crash into the cliff behind the tower it just destroyed. Pyrrah and Yang land on the dirt side of the bridge, Wiess joining us after freezing the tail of the bird to the rock face it crashed into.

I load another recoil shell and cock the Nova, gaining Ruby's attention. "What do you need me to do?"

"Think you can launch me onto the cliff face from here?"

I think for a second. "Yup. Use my back as a springboard. Tell me when you're ready and I'll fire."

She turns to Wiess. "Can you help me run up the wall?"

"Hmph! Can I?"

We stare at the heiress. Ruby starts to ask, "Can y-"

"Of course I can!" She backs away and turns to me.

"Ready?"

"Yup. Hop on." I crouch down, Nova facing away from the Nevermore. Ruby jumps up and curls into herself in a position where she will fall on her face if- "Fire!"

 ***BOOOOOM!***

The recoil sends both of us flying, Ruby jumps off me using her semblance to hook her now unfolded Crescent Rose on the neck of the Grimm. She starts running up the wall thanks to white glyphs appearing in a line on it. While she sprints up the cliff, I crash into the rubble of the stone ruins.

'… _.Ow. The recoil on that thing alone should have ripped my arm off, let alone falling onto solid stone. Oh so very thankful I'm tougher here than on Earth. Now, I just have to get out of this rubble and up the cliff.'_ I crawl out of the rubble, the only signs of me landing in the pile of rocks being minor bruises and dust on my clothes.

I walk up to the rest of the group, Ruby still looking down at us from the cliff. They turned away from the cliff for some reason. Nora's… crying? Ren's comforting Nora, Yang's pissed at something, and the rest of them look like they just…. _'They think I'm dead. If I wasn't so surprised from surviving that, I probably would be.'_

"-moron had aura!"

I put on a trolling grin, then eject the spent round from Nova and reload in the same motion. The sound catching their attention.

"Now now, Yang. Didn't I tell you I was durable as hell?" I just finished talking when Nora hug tackles me. I manage to stay upright, and hug her back.

"W-we thought you DIED!" She yells, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Hey! I'm not dead, okay. Dry those tears. I crashed through two trees and broke a third with my back. Besides, why cry over me? I'd thought you'd be more concerned with Ren than me."

Ren speaks up. "She sees you as her badass brother now. Given how you killed the Deathstalker, it's not surprising." I nod in understanding, then pale.

"Uh, not trying to burst anyone's bubble, but isn't that the cliff we have to climb to reach the headmaster?"

All of us freeze for a second, then groan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You four collected the white rook pieces. You shall be known from this day forward as team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc."

Ozpin is assigning us our teams at the moment, and it looks like- yup. Jaune passed out. Pyrrah carries him off the stage and Ozpin starts calling us up.

"And finally, Derrick Bastone, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

I see Weiss shoot Ruby a look of envy before I poke her in the ribs. She turns to me with the intent of telling me off, but she clams up upon seeing my glare. Yang congratulates Ruby, and the four of us head to our dorm for the night.

Goodwitch catches the four of us as we walk. "Mr. Bastone, the results from your medical tests are ready. Please come with me to the infirmary.

"Wait, what?!" Ruby exclaims, her eyes widening. "What's wrong with him?!"

"Ms. Rose-"

"Ma'am," I interrupt, her gaze instantly shifting to me. "It's fine. I need to tell them anyway."

She stares me in the eyes, trying to glare me into submission. I met her stare head on, sending a glare back. She backs down. "Very well. Team RWBY, please follow me." She leads the way, the trip being completely silent.

All of us enter the room, Dr. Frost entering soon after with a file thicker than most text books. He has bags under his eyes, heavy enough for me to assume the man didn't sleep last night. He's about to tirade, but pauses when he notices the other three girls in the room. "Um… are you alright with-"

"Yes doc, I am. I invited them."

"Ah, well then." He drops the file on the counter, the slam startling everyone but he and I. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE?!" he screams at the top of his lungs right into my face. The others are taken aback by his sudden change of behavior. I try to respond, but he cuts me off.

"Astronomical iron levels in your blood, small white and even smaller yellowish particles in it as well! You have over twenty pairs of genetic code, 90% of which I can't make heads or tails of! Hell, I tried shocking a small sample with lightning Dust, and the two milliliters of blood I tested absorbed a fifty-gram crystal! Not to mention the traces of poisonous elements I found in you! And that's not even touching the various proteins and acids I found! Or the fact your blood started FUCKING duplicating in the lab when we exposed it to aura! So, I will ask, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, AND HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!

Silence fills the room, the only sound being the stressed doctor's panting. I blink, then take the opportunity to answer him, trying to keep my sudden mirth hidden. "The iron is normal, I need it to process oxygen in the air. The white things are part of my immune system, the thing preventing me from getting sick. The genetics thing, I have twenty-three pairs of chromosomes, one pair seeming to be shorter than the others, right? The Dust thing, I can't help you there. The poisonous elements… I need to see the list before I can tell you if they are harmful to me. I have a full list of the amino acids and proteins with the rest of my stuff, and I can't help you with the aura."

The girls finally reacted to the info, Weiss shrieking the loudest. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN?! WHAT IS DR. FROST TALKING ABOUT?!"

Grinning, I give her what she wants. "Nothing much, just about how I'm from a different reality." The stress was too much for the poor girl, and she faints, face planting onto the ground. The other occupants of the room can only stare at her prone form.

"Too much?"

 **AN: That was fun! I re-wrote the whole Deathstalker fight, and ended the chapter on a lighter note than last time. I think it's better.**

 **So, like, follow and leave a review!**

 **Sam out!**


	5. Explanations, Class and Chimmichangas!

Explanations, Planning, Class and Chimmichangas!

 **AN: Sup everyone! Chapter five is here! Derrick is a massive troll this time around. He just can't help screwing with everyone! I hope you guys had a nice laugh at the end of Boss Fight? Nah! This time, Derrick is much more open with his origins, but even more secretive about the future. He will tease everyone with his knowledge a lot more, driving Ozpin and his little society nuts.**

 **Now… REVIEWS!**

 **Raikaguken: The pairing will start in the next chapter.**

 **DaToskin: When I heard, "Born from Dust" I took it literally. In order, the regenerating Dust acts as their version of hemoglobin. Remans don't get sick, they have deficiencies or irregularities in their dust levels, causing various issues depending on which Dust they have a problem with. (Fever= too much fire Dust, Cold=too much ice Dust and not enough wind Dust, etc.) When Remans are born, they receive Dust injections, similar to vaccinations for newborns on earth. These injections jump start their Dust production.**

 **I can bypass all the evolution stuff, microorganisms and everything, by literally saying "The God Brothers made man, Faunus, Grimm, plants, and animals, using auras and Dust. They skipped microbiology because they didn't need it." I know that makes me seem lazy, but aside from sleep deprivation and allergies, have we ever seen a Reman sick? My theory and I'm sticking to it.**

 **The amino acids and proteins… when a good portion of your body uses an energy source as part of its main functions, biology works with what it has, not against it. Reman biology relies on Dust, and Hunters on aura, to take care of normal functions. When your soul is telling your body how to take care of itself, the body tends to fuckin do it. This difference is also the reason why Derrick's presence hasn't caused an epidemic. Almost all of the various viruses, pathogens and bacteria can't survive in a Reman's body, and those that do are harmless.**

 **Derrick is able to survive because of one simple fact. The atmospheric composition is identical to that of Earth, so the air he breathes is just a little thinner than normal (Borrowing a page from RWKY, Dust is fundamentally Argon, and lower gravity). While the human body can adapt to any terrain, we need a specific ratio of oxygen, nitrogen, argon and carbon dioxide, to function properly. This is how people can live on the ISS for a year at a time, and only need a few weeks of readjustment when returning to Earth.**

 **One more thing, Remans take all food they eat and extract the dust from the food. The bit further along in the original story talked about how Derrick was able to absorb leftover aura. He was able to because his body takes other nutrients from the food, but brings the dust along for the ride. The last chapter shows he has a massive storage capacity for dust, the maximum amount he can hold in him is five kilograms of Dust, whereas the max capacity for Remans is one kilogram. This carrying capacity is vital to his healing factor, because he is using the Dust and aura fragments to heal his body when he damages it. The two have no other function for him, besides preserving his DNA when it duplicates, so his body uses the aura to heal everything, from his muscles when he walks, to brain damage and holes in his heart and lungs.**

 **Counter done. I don't own RWBY. I tried buying it, but it will be a while before I can scrape twenty million together.**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

' _Thoughts'_

*Sounds*

"Talking"

" _ **Neo talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

 **POV Change**

 **My POV**

Dr. Frost placed Weiss onto the examining table in the room. While he was busy with Ruby, Yang, and Goodwitch, trying to make sense of everything, I made a quick trip to the dorm, grabbing my laptop, charger, and my bag of hard drives. When I returned, the sisters rush to the door, shouting question after question at me. Goodwitch has enough, and uses her semblance to pull the girls away. I walk in, setting up my laptop, booting it up and plugging the Human Bio drive into it. Opening the folder, I finally address the people staring at me.

"What do you three want to know? First Dr. Frost, then Yang, and finally Ruby. Take turns, or you won't learn anything." The doc, Yang and Ruby hesitate for a moment.

"Can you tell me how you are alive right now? With everything I saw about you, your biology is so fundamentally different from ours. You should not be able to survive on Remnant."

Thinking for a moment, I ask Goodwitch. "What's the atmosphere composed of, element wise?"

"Mostly nitrogen and oxygen, with trace amounts of wind Dust." She answers, reading from her scroll.

"That's why, doc. As long as the balance of nitrogen, oxygen stays roughly 80-20, I'll live."

Yang yells out, unable to contain herself anymore. "Is no one going to talk about the face he's an alien?!"

I sigh, then shoot the hot head a smirk. "They already know. I decided to tell you three because I need to start trusting you. This is more of a "don't ask, don't tell' secret anyway. I don't mind telling anyone my origins if they ask."

Ruby shouts over any response Yang might have had. "HOW ARE YOUR GUNS SO STRONG?! Please let me look at them! Please!" She gives me the most adorable pout I have seen in my life. Yang visibly recoils, facing away from her sister. Dr. Frost has already cracked, glaring at me, daring me to refuse her. Goodwitch is struggling to keep her composure, sweat reflecting off her skin in the glare of the lights.

Shooting Yang the smuggest, biggest, face-splitting grin I can, "Nope."

The young reaper looks like someone kicked Zwei. "Bu-bu-but!"

"Nope. You saw what my Nova could do. Your feet are still sore from your flight, aren't they?" She nods, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Imagine what would happen if you tried to shoot with your sythe embedded in the ground. The recoil would slice you in half, with aura. No one wants our little Rubaby to get hurt, do we?" I commented, ruffing up her hair.

Instantly, the tension in the room dissipates, Ruby turning into a blubbering mess of embarrassment, the adults smiling a bit, and Yang laughing her ass off.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY OUM! RUBABY! I am so using that from now on!" she gushed, hugging her sister tight.

"Yang! Stop! It's not that funny!" The silver eyed warrior wailed, trying in vain to escape her sister.

Leaving them to it, I turn to Dr. Frost. "What elements did you find in me? You said they might be poisonous."

He opens the folder, pulling out a page with various elements and quantities. "Here, the highlighted ones are the potential toxins."

I stare at the paper, the garbled symbols on the page only vaguely resembling the text I knew. "Uh… Doc? I can't read."

The words silence the sisters, who are now staring at me with confusion and awe. "You mean to tell me," Yang starts, her voice even, "that a guy who can tank a hit from an Ursa, can't read?"

"Your language is gibberish to me. It looks like someone took three languages from home and mashed them together. Thank God the verbal part is identical to English, because if it wasn't, I'd really be screwed." Placing the paper next to my laptop, I wave the doctor over. "Doc, what does this first highlight say?" I ask, pointing at the words.

"Cyanide." Nodding, I take a nearby pen and write in the letters for the word in English.

"CYANIDE?!" The women in the room yell. Goodwitch continues, "That poison is lethal on contact with blood!"

"As stupid as it sounds, I actually get a lot of cyanide from apples. At these levels," I say pointing at the paper, "the stuff is harmless. I'd need to eat almost a hundred apples in ten minutes for me to worry about it. More good news, all of the 'poisons' are either metals that are supposed to be there, or actual toxins that are harmless at these amounts." The doctor glances between me and the paper.

"Wait, didn't you just say you couldn't read? How did you know what the rest of the compounds were?"

"I noticed when I wrote English next to…" "Common." "Common, the character placement of the letters is uncannily alike. They have to be, to produce the same phonemic sounds as English. I simply drew parallels where I could and ignored the rest. The English and Russian alphabet look similar…ish, it's the Arabic that gives me issues. Honestly, I can barely make out what the paper says, but as time passes I should be able to adjust."

Weiss chose this moment to wake up, doing so with a light groan. "W-what happened? All I remember is Dr. Frost yelling at Derrick."

I answer her. "Well Weiss, I told you I wasn't from around here, and you fainted onto your face."

"Wait, what? Why would I…" her eyes widen when it hits her. I can't help but grin again. _'I know this is bad, but I love screwing with people. It's so fucking FUN!'_

"YOU'RE FROM A DIFFERENT REALITY?!"

I wince, sticking my pinky in my ear. "Shout it out to the world, why don't you! Look," I pause, staring into my team's eyes. "I told you this because I need to trust you. I personally don't care if people know about me or not, but I'm sure Glynda and Ozpin do. Don't spread this around, and I'll trust you three. Any word gets out, and I won't tell you all a damn thing about me, or what I do in my free time. Understand?" They all nod, Ruby and Yang wearing determined looks while Weiss does so hesitantly.

"Good. Now, we need sleep. I'm tired, and we have class tomorrow. Thank you for having us doc. Glynda, I'll see you in class." I state, packing up my computer and hard drive. Handing my bloodwork paper back to Dr. Frost, I drag the sleepy sisters to the dorm room, Weiss following behind. Opening the door with my scroll, I toss the sisters onto separate beds, then fall face first onto another.

"Night girls." Mumbled replies meet my ears as I fall asleep.

0000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, the next morning**

I shift in my bed, the springs of the mattress creaking at the redistribution of weight. _'Wha? What time is-'_

*FWEEET! *

"GAH!"

*CRACK! *

*THUD! *

"…ow."

'… _so, I can snap most materials like a twig when startled. Good to know. Now what the hell woke me up?'_

I look up to see Yang trying not to laugh, Ruby staring at a whistle in her hand, and Weiss looking at me from her bed in disbelief. The dam finally breaks, Yang falling to the floor, laughing her ass off. I get off the wreckage of my bed, cracking and popping my joints as I do so.

Weiss gets up as I stretch, heading to the bathroom with a mutter of, "…it's too early for this."

"Holy crap!" Yang says, standing up and finally calming down. She points to what's left of my bed, giggling. "I knew you were eager to go to Beacon, but isn't it a little early to take a crack at it?" **(An: I love puns but I can't write them for shit. I'm sorry!)**

I freeze, then stare at Yang with a deadpan expression. "Yang. I love puns. But that one?" I shake my head, closing my eyes in disappointment. "No. Just, no."

Ruby shakes her head and Weiss walks out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and ready for the day.

"We needed you to get up so we can get started with our first mission!"

"Mission? Ruby, what mission?"

Yang answers, holding up an assortment of stuff. "Decorating!"

I blink, pull out my phone to check the time, then look back at Ruby. "Alright, but I'm hungry again, so I'll just unpack my stuff and head down to the cafeteria."

The girls do their own thing, unpacking various knickknacks. I pull out my tumbler, mortar and pedestal, and all the ingredients for my shells, placing them on my desk. Next, I unpacked my laptop, charger, and all of my hard drives, stacking them on the upper shelf of my desk. I glance at my watch, then look around the room. All the decorations are up, the beds stacked in a hap-hazard pile in the middle of the dorm.

"You girls have too much stuff. I mean, really?"

Yang glances between the pile and the walls of the room, "Maybe we should ditch some of it."

"Ooooorr," Ruby starts, her eyes lighting up, "we could replace them with bunk beds!"

Not waiting for Weiss to express her disapproval, I take what's left of my bed frame, which is now broken in half, and flip it over, so the broken parts are sticking up in the air. I move my mattress onto the legs of the broken frame, then set Yang's bed on top. After ensuring the bed would not topple over or collapse onto me in my sleep, I pull out a roll of duct tape from my bag, taping the bed frames together before taping the bottom parts of the bed to my mattress and the floor. The whole process takes about eight minutes.

"I told you all I was hungry." Picking up Yang and throwing her over my shoulder, I walk to the cafeteria, leaving my team leader and her partner.

"Put me down! This is embarrassing!" she yells with a blush.

"Eh, fine. You were taking too long. Now, food, we have class in half an hour."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, Port's Classroom**

' _Huh. They still barely made it. Juniper too. Jaune and his team must have been busy with something. And here comes the creepy, portly Professor Port. Really glad I brought my phone and portable battery. He's starting. Joy.'_ My team is sitting around me, with Ruby and Weiss to my left and Yang to my right. Pf. Port finishes with his opening speech and was about to jump into a story when I interrupt him. "Sir, while we would be honored to hear of your exploits in the past, could you teach the lesson first and save the story for the end? I believe that would be the most efficient and effective way to teach, sir." Weiss is gaping in disbelief, and the rest of the students are staring at me in shock and curiosity. The professor looks straight at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Really now? Perhaps I should begin with a practical exam! Thank you for volunteering Mr. Bastone! Please retrieve your weapon and armor." I shrug at his words before doing as he asks. I can hear him begin to speak again to the class as I close the door, but I can't make out the words. _'Eh. It's not like the Boarbatusk can do anything against me. Just dodge the one time and blast it while it passes with an orange shell… I wonder what Torchwick is up to. Having to take care of an injured Cinder… I do not envy him.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **POV Torchwick**

' _I really hate that kid. Not only did he disrupt the robbery, he almost killed me! Me! Roman Torchwick!'_ I sigh, catching Neo's attention. She rolls her eyes before pulling out her scroll and typing on it. She slides it into my view before continuing to eat her ice cream.

" _ **Thinking about Grey again?"**_

I give her the scroll back. "Of course, Neo. Kid has the firepower to kill me, breaks my cane, and cripples our boss for the last four days. She should be up and moving today, unfortunately."

" _ **If you're that worried about him, then why not recruit him? Or better yet, kidnap him and give him to the Fang? That will appease bull boy enough. Did you talk to Junior about him?"**_

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Neo, I did. No one knows anything about him, except that he hit a White Fang hideout before showing up at my robbery. Broke a guy's leg through his aura and knocked out two more before driving away" I put my head into my hands, rubbing my forehead and trying to soothe my rapidly forming headache. "I want to recruit him, but he might shoot me on sight. And kidnaping a guy who can take Melodic Cudgel to the face, without aura, and still MANAGE TO NEARLY KILL ME-"

*SLAP! *

I blink a few times. "Thanks Neo…" I hear heels clicking, and groan internally. _'Great. She's up.'_

Cinder, my boss, holds her hand out and lights it on fire. The flames frame her face and reflect in her eyes. She switches her gaze from the fire to me, and says, "Roman. Find the child that fought us. And bring him to me."

Neo and I look at each other. _'Well. Shit.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

I walk into the classroom decked out in the outfit I wore for initiation, this time wearing first generation black studio Beats. I'm spinning my Desert Eagle on my trigger finger, whistling Honey I'm Good by Andy Grammar. I walk in and stand in the middle of the stage, looking around without a care. Pf. Port waves his hand, and I take off my headphones.

"Yes sir?" I ask.

"Are you ready for your practical exam, Mr. Bastone?" he questions with a hint of annoyance in his voice. My teammates are glancing between themselves, not liking what they were seeing. Ruby was worried I would get in more trouble from what I could see. Yang was worried about what the exam could be, having watched the portly professor drag several large cages into the room while I was gone. Weiss… looked like she was going to blow a gasket from me disrespecting the professor.

"Why, of course professor!" I say with a confident smirk. _'I may be an ass right now, but I have to make sure no one. NO ONE, messes with Team RWBY, and by extension, Team JNPR. Sorry girls.'_

"Very well!" The professor retrieves his weapon from the plac on the wall, and uses it to shatter the lock on one of the cages.

I put my headphones back on, setting Never Wake Again by JT Machinima to play. An Ursa Major runs out of the cage, only to get shot four times in the face. The first shot cracks the Grimm's mask, the second shot break's the mask, the third goes into the head of the bear, killing it. The final shot, was a double tap.

The whole thing happened in two seconds.

The professor, along with the rest of the class, was silent. Even with the events of initiation, neither my team, nor the rest of the school knew what I could really do with my guns. With the lower gravity allowing me to control the recoil much more efficiently than before, I could fire my Eagle with a frightening amount of precision and accuracy. Granted, this only lasted up to fifty yards, but for a handgun, that was more than enough.

I reload, then look back at the professor. "Was that all, Professor?" I say while placing the half empty magazine in my pocket.

The shorter man grunts, then opens the other three cages in quick succession. The first had an Ursa minor that died just as quickly as the first. The second cage had three Beowolves, and the last cage had two Boarbatusks that spin-dashed out of the cage. I shot two 'wolves and one 'tusk with the remaining bullets in my magazine while reeling by leg back for a kick. _'Two years of soccer, don't fail me now!'_ I kick the remaining Boarbatusk, sending it flying into the wall on the other side of the room. _'Eh, close enough.'_ I finish reloading and raking the slide. By now the last Beowolf, an Alpha, is swinging its claws at me. I jump back, dodging the first paw but catching the second with my face. I roll with the hit, minimizing the damage before coming up in a crouch. I shoot the Alpha twice in the head before shoving it out of the way.

"Derrick! It doesn't have armor on its belly!" I smile at the advice from my leader.

"Thanks." The Boarbatusk had fallen out of the wall and was charging me with a squeal. I hold a hand out, catching the Grimm by one of its tusks, then flip it onto its back. Hard. The floor underneath the creature as I shot the thing three times in the neck. I turn back to the Professor with an even glare. This time, even he was staring in shock. He shakes himself out of it. "You may return to your seat, Mr. Bastone. Please refrain from disrupting class again."

I nod, placing the still hot Eagle in its holster and doing as he asks. The rest of the class was spent listening to Port recount tales of his youth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did you do that?! How did you do that?! What was the point of that?!" Weiss was… less than pleased with my actions in Grimm Studies. She began her tirade since we walked out of his classroom _'I can't blame her, but still! Would it hurt for her to see the bigger picture?!'_ "And you! Why didn't you stop him?!" _'Getting on me, no problem. Go off on Ruby…'_

"Alright heiress, that's enough. Yes, I did act out, but that is no reason to take it out on Ruby."

"Of course there is a reason! She's the team leader! She should be disciplining you, not yelling out in the middle of a fight! You could have become distracted and injured!"

"Oh, and you think the actual battlefield won't have distractions? You must be living in a fantasy world if you think that's true. And stop picking on Ruby! Yang, back… she's not here. Anyway, stop. Alright!"

"Why should I?!" She shrieked back. "I am only doing what a leader should!"

"Weiss." I turn to her, my voice lowering as I see Ruby's eyes begin to water. "No matter what opinion you have, Ruby will always be a better leader than you. She has three things you don't, in terms of leadership. One," I say, holding up one finger. "she is adaptable. Each situation is different. Having a standard punishment is great for large corporations like the SDC, but highly impractical for a team. Two, she is not entitled. She doesn't let power go to her head. Finally, she's adorable. You try saying no to her when she pouts."

"You did this morning!"

I raise an eyebrow. "I developed an immunity. Yang, who has spent the last fifteen years with her, has not. What makes you think you can withstand the Rubaby Pout?" I say cheekily. Ruby goes tomato red with that comment, and Weiss is now a stuttering mess of frustration and embarrassment. I chuckle at them before turning around. I stop, looking at the headmaster that I almost walked into.

"Uh… Hello Headmaster."

"Good evening Mr. Bastone, I was looking for you. Please accompany me to my office. We have much to discuss."

I turn back to the girls, who had finally composed themselves. Ruby gives me a nod, then drags Weiss off to the dorm using her semblance. Turning back to Ozpin, I nod again, letting him lead the way. _'I really hope I'm not in too much trouble.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sitting in Ozpin's clock tower office. The headmaster and headmistress are here, as well as Professors Port, Oobleck, and Peach. I look between them while they gaze at me. _'O…k? so, Port seems pissed, Oobleck is… excited. Peach looks like she wants me to do something, Goodwitch is also pissed and Ozpin has his poker face.'_

The doctor speaks first. "This is the extraterrestrial young man, headmaster?"

"Yes, he is Bartholomew. I imagine you have many questions for him. But first, I have to let Peter and Glynda speak to him about disrupting class, or more specifically, how he knew what Peter was going to do, before he said anything."

I blink. _'Wait. I didn't let him start talking about the story before I interrupted him. FUCK ME WITH A POGO STICK! They can't know what I do. Even telling them I know the future will change things. I… info dump, scare the shit out of them, then blackmail.'_

I look Ozpin in the eye while Peach and Oobleck seem curious of the claim. "I made an educated guess. The man has a golden bust of himself in his classroom. He is also a Huntsman, so him telling the students of his glory days was my first thought."

Ozpin stares me in the eye, I meet his look with a calm one. "Very well. In that case, you have already met Peter. Say hello to your other two professors, Dr. Bart Oobleck, and Jessica Peach. They teach history and applied Dust chemistry, respectively."

I shake their hands, then face the doctor. "Hey doc, how would you like a copy of another world's history?" The normally hyperactive man freezes in place. The other teachers share glances with each other. Pf. Port breaks the sudden silence. "Bart?"

Said doctor calmly walks from his current spot to me. "Young man, how extensive is this copy?" Each word is clearly heard, the man speaking at a normal speed. The other professors are staring in shock at the green haired man.

Grinning, I shrug. "Just the most comprehensive collection ever put together. 4000 years in full comprehensive detail, with pictures, original manuscripts, documentaries, historically accurate movies, and more. It took up five of my drives."

"How much?"

"Uh… What" _'Is he doing what I think he's doing?'_

"How much Lien would you exchange for those drives?" _'Holy shit, he is!'_

"I'll sell you all five drives for 50000 Lien."

"Done." All of us are staring at him now, even Ozpin.

Said headmaster speaks up, "Bart, that's three quarters of your salary."

"With all due respect, Ozpin, you truly do not comprehend the severity of the situation. Mr. Bastone has offered us the opportunity to examine nearly fifty times the amount of history we have access to on Remnant. With these records, we could learn so much. This information gives us key insight on how a world without Dust or Grimm managed to thrive. We could very well start a golden age, and take large swaths of land back from the Grimm, expanding the Kingdoms. They could very well hold the secret to anialating the Grimm once and for all."

"I have to stop ya there, doc. All the technical information for our technological advancements are on a different drive, and for good reason. With no natural enemies, humans on Earth turned on each other. I'll tell you something I meant to tell Glynda when she was asking about my home. In the 4000 years of recorded history, world peace has existed for forty years, cumulatively. The longest streak was three years. The rest of the time, someone was killing another person somewhere on Earth."

The words shake them to their cores, even Ozpin was horrified at the information.

"With so much time spent killing each other, we got damn good at it. Shit, one wrong political move, and half the world would be consumed in fire and war. You think what Atlas has is state of the art? They may have us beat in tech itself, but all Remnant guns are peashooters compared to what we have. I bet if I had the time and money to make one of the most powerful vehicles from Earth, I could steamroll my way through all the continents here, killing any Grimm that got in my way."

I sigh, running my hand through my hair. "Look, I have almost the entire human race's achievements and culture on those drives. I plan on making waves around here, and in order to do that, I need a place to operate out of. Somewhere I can work undisturbed."

"Look kid," Peach says, "I get you got plans and everything, but why are you focused on this?"

"I have a baby sister back home. I will get back to her. Even if I have to wipe three continents free of Grimm to gain support, I will get back to her. Nothing else matters."

"Well… Shit, kid. Tell you what, come talk to me later, I'll be running the Forge." With that, she leaves the room. The other instructors are still processing what I said.

"Ozpin, it's getting late, and I need to get back to my team."

"Very well. Have a nice night, Mr. Bastone." I leave the room, entering the elevator for the tower.

' _Holy fuck that was close. I almost gave myself away. Hopefully, Peach will direct me to Mountain Glen, or some ruins out in the middle of the Forever Fall. Either one is good. Actually, I need Glen. Setting up shop there will screw over Cinder's plans. Still have to keep a look out for Blake. Last thing I need is her being part of the Fang and following Cinder blindly. Also, thank god for that fight, I'm starting to lose it again.'_ Leaving the elevator, I sit by the doors, using my phone to make plans and listen to music.

' _No rest for the wicked. Alright, let's get to work.'_

 **AN: Keeping the future a secret is a huge pain in the ass. Derrick really has his work cut out for him. Professor Peach has a potential base for him, so now we can get started on really moving things along. Derrick will put his plans into action next chapter. It will be fun, and there will be CHIMMICHANGAS MOTHA FUCKAS! Seriously, those things are delicious.**

 **Almost forgot about the shells. Here's what each one can do. I tried to avoid using colors to identify the shells before I reposted this list.**

 **White-Normal round: This shell has nine steel balls one third of an inch in diameter. These were the shells Derrick was using in the first chapter. They can pass through aura and light armor with some resistance, but are generally lethal to everyone. Unless most of the pellets hit in the same general area, these shells are not lethal to Grimm. They will incapacitate them instead.**

 **Red-Dragon's Breath: A shell that has napalm and thermite in it. On Earth, these things shoot sticky fire up to sixty feet away. The shell was used against Ursai during initiation, burning them to nothing.**

 **Blue-Armor Piercing: The Mack Daddy of all shotgun shells Derrick has. On Earth, this shell can penetrate up to a quarter inch of re-enforced steel. The shell itself is, essentially, a slug carved into a fat rifle round. This is the tank destroyer on Remnant; the shell that goes through damn near everything.**

 **Yellow-Pitbull: These rounds are sold on Earth as home defense shells. A combination of birdshot and buckshot, these things are designed for spread and stopping power. Aura can stop the birdshot from killing you, but it will not defect the pellets themselves. Aura cannot stop the buckshot. Derrick will use these rounds against enemies like Roman, Emerald, Mercury and Neo.**

 **Orange-Double Slug: A shell that has two slugs in it instead of just the one. Minimum spread, and will stop anything, or anyone, it hits. These are Derrick's go to shells against Grimm, as they are one shot, one kill on Ursai, Beowolves, and Creeps.**

 **Violet-Explosive: A small bomb fired out of a shotgun. Enough said.**

 **Green-Rubber Rounds: Similar to the white shells, these rounds are filled with rubber balls instead of steel. Same stopping power, but will not kill anyone with aura. These are the rounds Derrick will use in spars so he doesn't kill anyone on accident.**

 **Black-Recoil: This shell does not shoot anything. The whole shell is filled to the brim with gunpowder, giving them an ungodly amount of recoil. Derrick used these shells twice so far. Once while airborne at the beginning of initiation, and again helping Ruby with her decapitation plan.**

 **Follow, Fav, and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	6. PMCs and the Future, This Will End Well

PMC and the Future… This will not end well.

 **AN: Five chapters, over 20k words, thirteen reviews, fifteen favorites, thirty something follows. Exactly like last time. Huh.**

 **Anyway! I didn't end on a damn cliff hanger this time! Yay!**

 **Time for the Reviews!**

 **DaToskin: Glad you agree with my reasoning. I took the show as literally as possible to stay true to it as I could.**

 **Cmdr. SWAG: I was planning for the base to be in Mountain Glenn, but your suggestion gave me an idea. He will have a base, it will be a hell of a lot bigger than you think.**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

' _Alright, I have a solid plan now. Depending on what Peach says, I can start building from there. First thing I need is a server farm so I can connect with the CCT and start renting out the movies and TV shows. I can use the revenue to hire some coders and have them work on the games. It should take a week or two to start selling the indie games, and I can start working on gunpowder and gun cotton production. Also, need to start making moonshine, the tank in the car won't last forever. Might start a PMC while I'm at it, building weapons and beginning to construct my own vehicles. Top priority is linking my phone to the CCT.'_

I pull out my scroll and put my phone down. Looking between the two devices, I notice there's a small panel on the bottom half of the scroll. Opening it, I pull out what looks like a crystal SIM card. _'No way… it can't be that easy. No fuckin way.'_ Opening the SIM port on my phone, I place the card into it. The device glitches out for a second then reverts to normal, now showing it has a signal.

' _Huh. I have CCT access now. My laptop can use my phone as a hotspot, so I have complete access too. I can stop the Queen virus from here, even if I fail! Nice. I also saved some software I stole from Wix and Squarespace. I can just place content on the net, and run funds through here! I need to go to the bank now, and set up a business account… after I see what Peach wants.'_

My plan now set, I get up from the floor and walk to the forge.

000000000000000000000000000

"'Bout time you showed up. I was beginning to think you didn't want my help." I don't respond as I look around the forge. The building was sectioned into twelve separate forges, with the main furnace and scrapheap in the front office. Peach was waiting for me in said office.

"I needed to plan out how I would proceed. You said you had an idea for a base?" I ask, leaning against the front counter.

"Yup. An old factory in the industrial district. The place hasn't been used in years, and all the machinery is still inside. I've had my eye on it for a while, but the price was a little steep for me. If you don't mind spending 40000 Lien on it and a warehouse full of metal scraps, it's yours for the taking. It even has an industrial sized furnace."

"That will work perfectly. Do you know who's selling it?" she smiles, pulling a packet from underneath the counter I was leaning on.

"Yes, I do. Beacon does, and I was given permission from Ozpin to sell the property."

I narrow my eyes at the packet, glancing between it and her. "Why are you helping me?"

"You're a kid in over his head with a lot of info and no power. You said you could potentially wipe out the Grimm. Promise me you will clear most of the bastards off Sanus, the continent Vale is on, and we have a deal." She replies, holding out her hand for a shake.

I grin, shaking it with my own. "Ah. You want something out of me. Better." I sign the papers and hand them back to her. "I'll make my way back to my dorm. I have to figure out how to transfer the files from my drives to Oobleck, and once I do, he will pay me. I have a class with you tomorrow, so we can exchange deed for money then."

She gives me a nod and returns to her work. I leave the forge for the dorm.

Walking in, I see the girls snoozing away in their beds. Ruby's bed is still hanging from the ceiling, except this time it is actually level and has significantly more sway to it. Shaking my head, I sit down at my desk, sorting through my drives for the five history drives. Booting up my laptop, connecting my phone and drives to it, I stare at the screen, waiting for the machine to finish loading. When it does, I open Google Chrome. The screen glitches, exactly like my phone did, before opening the CCT homepage. Surprisingly, the page is displayed in English.

' _Built in translator. Forgot about that.'_ Leaving it alone, I navigate through the site, finally finding a way to transfer files from my 'terminal' to Oobleck's scroll. Grinning, I start the transfer, the computer informing me it would take seven hours to do. Leaving my desk, I flop onto my mattress, falling asleep immediately.

It's the next day, before class. I woke up to my alarm, bringing the team out of its sleep at seven a.m. Yang was not happy but held her tongue when she heard a beeping noise.

*beep, beep, beep*

"Can someone shut that thing off!" She grumbles, clearly not happy about waking up so early.

"Yeah, I got it." I yawn, standing up and walking over to my desk. I take one look at my laptop screen, then practically fly to my dresser. Pulling out clothes and changing as fast as I can, I pack up my laptop in a backpack, take my keys and grab my phone, rushing to the door. A certain heiress freezes the door knob before I can open it. "Hey! What gives?!"

"'What gives' is you forgot to explain to us, your team, why you are in such a hurry!"

"Well excuse me, princess! I need to head down to the bank and open an account for the pending 100,000 Lien transaction I have on my scroll!" without waiting for them to react, I kick down the door and rush outside. Just as I exit the building, I run into CRDL, bowling them over.

Not even slowing down, I rush to the lockers, grab my pistol, then haul ass to the parking lot. Reaching my car, I unlock it, throw the door open, toss the bag on the passenger seat, and hop in. I fire up the engine, then use my phone to search for the closest bank. Unfortunately, there is only one bank in Vale, the Royal Valian Bank, and it is in the middle of town. Setting the destination in nav and connecting my phone to the radio, I play Nightcore- Summertime, and floor the gas. Plumes of fire shoot out of my car's exhaust pipes and my tires squeal as they gain traction. Drifting out of the parking lot, the entire campus wakes up to the roar of my car's engine, the sound echoing throughout the campus.

Quickly reaching speeds over 100 mph, I start drifting through the city streets, leaving an almost constant trail of burnt rubber. Only fifteen minutes after I started driving, I park in front of the bank. Grabbing my bag, I leave and lock my car, walking into the building while pulling up my student profile on my phone.

Stopping in front of the nearest teller, I take a breath, then ask, "May I open a checking account?"

"Y-yes, sir. Please give me your scroll." I hand her my phone. "Sir? What is this?"

"It's my phone. The cable on the bottom should connect to your terminal." _'Thank god USB's really are universal. Kinda freaky when you think about the parallels between Earth and Remnant.'_

"Ah, thank you, sir." The teller types away, spending a few minutes checking my phone and inputting information. She relinquishes my phone to me when she is done. "Your account is set up sir. I have placed your pending transaction into this account and linked it to your… phone. Only you will be able to access it. All information about your account has been sent to your phone as well."

"Thanks! Have a good day now." I cheer, walking out of the bank and hopping into my car. Checking the time, I realize I have an hour and a half until class starts.

' _Might as well try to find Junior's club. I'll come back later with a… business proposition.'_ I start the vehicle and explore, making my way from the commercial district to the edge of the industrial district. Turning a corner, I spot the building, looking no worse for wear than any of the others around it. Parking out front, I walk in, the sunglass wearing muscle ceasing their activities to stare at me. I ignore them, sitting down at the bar. Junior himself stands in front of me, the clicking of heels indicate the twins are behind me.

"We're closed," he says, leaning on the counter and trying to use his height to intimidate me.

"The open door says otherwise. Let's cut to the chase, Junior. I recently fell into a lot of cash and I bought an old factory in the industrial district. I want to use this factory to produce quite a few products, one of which being alcohol."

The man raises an eyebrow. "You want to sell that alcohol to me."

I nod my head. "Yes. Also, eventually buy your bar and take over your gang, but that can come later."

Everyone in the room tensed when I said that. The white twin extends her heel blade, positioning it to slice my head off my neck. "Why would we follow a weak, scrawny boy like you?" Junior and her sister noticed my hands forming into fists when she described me, backing away slowly. I turn to face her, then reach up to her blade. Lightly holding it in my right hand, I suddenly clench, warping the metal beyond repair. She tries to pull back, but my grip is too strong for her to break. I look around to the other occupants of the bar, the red twin and Junior torn between charging and staying away.

Turning back to the girl, I stand up, using my height to thoroughly intimidate her. I speak, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Listen up and listen well, pipsqueak. I am not weak. I took on a Deathstalker and won. I also killed a pack of Ursa, with four Majors in it. And I did this without aura." Her eyes were slowly widening with every word, her pupils and irises shrinking to pinpricks with the last sentence.

"Say I am weak again, and I will rip your leg off, and beat you to death with it." She pales, her already porcelain skin lightening to that of chalk. "Am I understood?" She nods rapidly, trembling in my grip. I let her go, and she falls to the floor before scampering behind Junior. I turn to the man, who is sweating even though the air feels cold.

"Now we have a clear understanding of each other. I wasn't asking to sell my booze here. I was telling you. This club and your little gang belong to me now. Give me a month, and I'll turn you into a force the Atlas military will be hesitant to face."

One of the mooks yells from the other side of the club. "Why should we trust you?! You walk in, propose business, then threaten to kill us! Why the hell should we follow you, when we could easily kill-" he doesn't finish. Kinda hard to do that when you have a hole in your face, and half your head missing.

The other mooks recoil from the sudden corpse, its blood spattered on the wall behind it. I holster my Eagle, then glare at everyone. "I don't take shit from anyone. You listen to me, do what I tell you to, and this gang will own this city. Take out the Fang. Even get so much public support, the general public will be on our side. Don't listen to me, I'll kick your ass to the curb. Openly oppose me… your friend is the example. Understood?"

The club is deathly silent until Junior breaks it. "He had aura… You killed him, even though he had an aura. How?"

Giving him a sadistic grin, I chuckle. "You think that's bad? My shotgun put so many holes in a bulletproof bullhead, it was more open space than airship! Hell, I killed the Deathstalker in one shot with it! I know how to make more weapons like mine, and I plan on training all of you with them."

One of the guys asks from next to the bar, "Y-you a-are?"

"'Course! In order to get the public to like us, we have to ditch most of the illegal activities. No more drugs, and no more deals with the Fang, or Torchdick." Various snickers are heard around the room. "That means we need other forms of income. The factory can only do so much, same with a warehouse I bought with the factory. I'm having you all train, so we can become a Private Military Contractor."

Turning to Junior, I give him is orders. "Send some men to this address. Have them take inventory, then clean it up a bit." I say, giving him a copy of the factory's address.

Readdressing the club, I raise my voice. "Junior is still your boss, but now, he answers to me. I have a couple rules for you now. No illegal shit, aside from speeding and stuff along those lines, and most importantly, you got a problem, you take it to me, and you keep yourself calm. Next guy who yells at me is getting his foot ripped off and shoved in his mouth. Understand?" No one answers me. Drawing the Eagle, I repeat myself. "I said, Understand?"

"Understood!" every mook yells out.

"Good. Now get back to work!" They run off, doing their various tasks. I turn to Junior and the twins. "I gotta head back to Beacon." I disclosed, walking to them.

"Wait, you're a Hunter in training?!" the red twin, Miltia gasped.

Shooting them a smug grin, I nod. "Yup. Junior, give me your contact info. Send me a report on what the guys find by tomorrow night. You have until the end of the week to clean most of the rust, dirt and whatever else from the factory and machines. Doesn't have to be perfect, just enough for me to tell what metal I'm working with. Four days. Get to work." He nods, does as told, then starts barking out orders, gathering his guys. Quickly sending him a text, I turn to the white twin, Melanie.

"Sorry about your shoe."

"uh… what?"

"Your shoe. You know, the one I busted the blade on?"

"I-its fine. I can always get it fixed. At least you didn't do that to my foot."

"True. Still, I'm sorry. Tell you what. I'll pay for the replacement. Add the cost to the report Junior is sending." I appealed, making sure her sister got the hidden order _if she doesn't, do it for her_.

With that, I walk back to my car. Getting in and turning the engine over, I sit for a second. _'I just took over a gang, I JUST FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE! My inner sociopath is showing more than I want it to. Fuck. I need my meds. Thank god, I put them in the first aid kit. I should be good for the rest of the day, so long as no one pisses me off.'_ I shift the transmission into first gear, the drive back to Beacon.

000000000000000000000000

It's now lunch time. I reunited with my team, Weiss tearing me a new one for missing classes. When she was done, we sat down at a table in the cafeteria. Team Juniper is sitting across from us, making small talk about random crap. I sit in the corner of the group, across from Ren, writing in a little green notebook.

"Hey Badass Bro! Whatcha writing?"

"Various tasks I need to get done in the next few weeks, Nora. Setting up a base, arming my car, making a new weapon, and quite a few other things I need to take care of. Ruby, calm down before you choke." I say, not looking away from my notes. Ruby was vibrating in her seat before I told her to calm down.

"Hey! How come she always listens to you? I've been trying to get her to do that for years!" Yang yells, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Three things Yang. Be awesome, have insanely powerful guns, and be her crush. Easy." I deadpan, still trying to make more notes.

Ruby goes tomato red, and Yang becomes torn. I speak up before she can say anything. "I am not going to manipulate her into doing anything, Yang. I am far too busy now to even try a relationship, let alone maintain one." I sigh, then put the book away.

' _I need to tell them. All of them. I can say I know the future, show episodes 1-8. They will have questions, but it's the only choice I have if I want to make this better for everyone.'_

"Can everyone meet me in RWBY's Dorm in an hour? I… have a lot to tell all of you." I grab my stuff and leave the table, on my way out, I see CRDL bullying Velvet. I sock Cardin in the face, sending him flying back into the wall, ten feet away. I glare at the rest of the team, watching them carry their unconscious leader away. I nod at Velvet with a small smile, then leave the cafeteria. _'This will be one hell of a conversation.'_

000000000000000000000000

 **Ruby POV**

 **Two minutes earlier**

' _He knew?! How long did he know?! Does he still think of me as a kid?! Ohhh! Why did he have to say that out loud?! Now Yang will never let up!'_ I bury my face in my hood. I feel the bench shift, so I look up to see Derrick leaving. The others watch him go, Team Juniper with strange looks on their faces. We watch him walk to Team Cardinal. _'Those guys are meanies! They're picking on that poor girl and-'_ My eyes go wide when I see him punch the leader. He looks at the other team members until they drag… Cardin? Out of the cafeteria. He looks at the girl with bunny ears, then walks out.

Yang breaks the silence. "…well that was a thing."

"Ren! Did you see that?! My badass bro just sent that guy flying with one punch!"

"I did Nora."

Weiss speaks up. "He seems much more tense than before. This morning he rushed out on us, and now he does this?" She says, pointing at the cracks in the wall. "Something must have shaken him."

"Maybe he has a super important secret, and wants to share it with us?" I say, voicing my thoughts.

We all think of those words until we finished our food. Looking at the time, I realized it was almost time to be at the dorm. "Com'on! We don't want to be late!" I run off, wanting to see what Derrick has in store for us.

000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

I had just finished setting up my laptop with the portable projector I had with it. _'Why I had this on me when I went to school I will never know…. Oh, I was going to have a movie night with Lawrence, Lucy, Noah, and Rico. No sad thoughts. Shit's getting real, and I need assets in Beacon. My gang… never thought I'd say that, can take care of things until the weekend.'_ I do so as the door opens. The two teams stare at me from the door. I sigh.

"Come in and close the door. This is not meant for prying eyes."

They do as I ask. "Geeze Derrick, what's with all the secrecy?" Yang questions as they take their seats on the beds and floor.

"I know the future." The shuffling ended with that sentence. "Not only do I know the future, I know plenty of little details about all of you. I asked you to come here so I could show you proof of my claim, and help you prepare."

"That's preposterous. I could handle your origin, as there was sufficient evidence to back your claim, but how do you plan to prove this?" I respond by playing the first episode of RWBY.

The episode finished, Ruby staring at the wall with the screen. "Uh… sis? Is that what happened?"

I answer for the girl. "No. I changed events by interfering with the robbery once the violence was taken outside. The part that I'm assuming did not change, was the talk she had with Ozpin and Goodwitch."

"It was exactly the same…" The hooded girl whispered.

I sigh again. "Indeed. This is a web series called RWBY. Created by the good folks at Rooster Teeth, it follows the exploits of Ruby Rose, her Team and Sister team, as well as a few others, as they make their way through Beacon. Facing their trials and overcoming everything thrown at them. For the first Volume, that is. From the beginning of Volume two, everything eventually goes to shit. Very, deep, shit. I'm asking you to help me prevent this from occurring."

Jaune holds up his hand. "Wait. What did you change already?"

"The ride on the airship to Beacon, everything that happened prior to Initiation, Initiation itself, and the events of yesterday," I answer without skipping a beat.

Weiss adds her two cents. "And what happens if we did not know about this?"

"My best guess is my presence altered events, but not enough to prevent the worst cataclysm of your time. Hundreds of thousands die, one of the kingdoms are lost, a huntsman academy falls, and both teams fall apart."

If my future comment silenced them before, it was deafeningly quiet now. I can't help but sigh again. "I already have plans in place and moving to stop this from happening, but I need your help to make it happen. I have knowledge, and I need to exchange it for money and resources. That's what I need to talk to Weiss about. I want to arm my car, which will fall under Ruby's expertise. I can't fight for shit, so I was going to ask Yang to train me."

"That explains your teammates, but why are we here?" Ren asks, calmly holding Nora.

"It has to do with your leader's fighting ability, his partner's crush, and your shared past with Nora. I prevented Jaune from embarrassing himself too badly before initiation, and from constantly asking Weiss out, but there is still much he needs to learn. Pyrrah needs to own up to what she is feeling. You need closure, and Nora could be even more powerful." I look at them, noting their apprehension. "I can tell you all exactly what I know, one at a time if you like."

As one they respond. "Please."

"Alright. First, Jaune. Then I'll talk to Weiss, Pyrrah, Yang, Ruby, Ren, and Nora. I'll start when everyone else leaves the room."

Yang protests. "If you know so much, why not just tell all of us at the same time?"

"Because no one wants to share all their secrets, Yang. Or do you want me to tell everyone what I know about your mother?"

She glares at me. "I don't mind. I've been searching for her for a long time."

I sigh once more. "You know what? Fine, your mother is Raven Branwen, leader of a bandit tribe on the outskirts of Mistral. She is… collaborating with Ozpin and your uncle to take down the threat I am working on. This does not mean she and her tribe don't attack villages. No, they wipe out anything in their way, taking all the supplies and leaving the people they didn't kill to the Grimm. Happy now?"

Her eyes shift from lilac to red. She springs from her bed, tackling me to the floor, holding her fist with an activated gauntlet poised to strike. "YOU'RE LYING! SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

I keep my expression even, and I ask her calmly, "If you don't believe me, why not call your father and ask him?" I sigh yet again. "This is why I wanted to speak to everyone alone, Yang. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt any of you. That's why I asked for your help in the first place."

I look around at all of them, making eye contact with all of them. "Everyone in this room gets utterly screwed over in the future, and I want to prevent that. Jaune gets blackmailed, Yang gets framed, Ren and Nora go home, Pyrrah loses everything, the list goes on. I can't take down the one behind most of the problems alone." I look at Yang again, noticing the tears in her eyes. "I need your help."

She puts her hand down, deactivating Ember Celica. "And what do we get in return?"

"I will do everything in my power to get everyone a happy ending. Right now, I can stop Jaune from being blackmailed, and me being here has stopped some things from being an issue. Like having an ex-White Fang for a teammate."

"WHAT?! H-"

"Cool it Weiss. She isn't on campus." I try to sit up, but Yang stops me. "Uh… Yang?"

"This is punishment for my mom. You stay there until we are done."

"…fine. Who wants me to tell them everything next?" Weiss raises her hand.

"Alright. Weiss, your father is the biggest prick I have ever seen, your little brother is a close second. Your older sister, Winter, is a specialist in the Atlas military, working directly underneath General Ironwood. She also hates Ruby's uncle. At the moment, Whitley and your father are working to revoke your status as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. However, I have a few ideas that can prevent that issue entirely." Her eyes go wide at her father's plan, before narrowing and giving me a curt nod.

"Who's next?" Jaune raises his hand. "Are you sure? I won't hold anything back…" He nods.

"Jaune is the only male of eight children and was effectively emasculated due to his sister's influence. His father tried to give him some advice… let's just say it would have made him look like a complete idiot. He… acquired some fake transcripts and used them to get past the written and legal requirements needed to attend Beacon. Ozpin let him in any way, so it's not important. What is important is he needs training. And he needs it now." I stare the young Arc in the eyes, glaring at him as I continue to speak. "The idea that you have to do this alone to be a hero will get your ass kicked and almost ruin your relationship with Pyrrah. Don't be an idiot, and accept her help. As for belonging here, you led Ren and Nora pretty damn well while I was out cold. You are a leader, Arc. Now do what's best for your team, don't tell anyone about this."

Everyone stares at Jaune, until Pyrrah takes his hand and heads out of the dorm. I smile, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Now for the hardest part… Ren, Nora. I know what happened to Kuroyuri." The sentence makes the two of them freeze. "Look, I think I'm the closest you two are gonna get when it comes to shared life experiences, so if you need to talk, I'm here." He nods and the two go to their dorm.

"That wraps that up. On to business. First, Weiss and I need to hash out a plan to either start a new company, or take back hers. Then, Yang, can we set up a training schedule? I have no CQC skills with blades longer than a foot, and my punches could use some work." She gives me a thumbs up and a grin, getting off me in the process. I sit up, leaning against the pile of wood and mattress that is my bed. I look at Ruby with a grin. "Once Yang and I are done… Ruby and I are going add guns to my car. I stand up, turning to Weiss. "Do you want to talk here, or in the library?"

"Let's talk here. What do you have that we can sell?"

I pull out the other hard drives from my bag. "I have the history of Earth, several billion hours of TV shows, Movies, and web series, almost five centuries of music play time, almost 800,000,000 books, almost every comic from home, several hundred thousand textbooks on various subjects, from biology, to quantum physics, and everything the internet has... which is more books, games and music." Yang, who was playing a game on her scroll, Ruby, who was eating a cookie, and Weiss, all stare at me, slack jawed. "...what?"

"H-how?" Weiss stutters.

I hold up a hard drive. "These are thirty-two terabyte hard drives. One hard drive can hold millions of books. Movies and visual media take up more room, but I can still hold a lot of them on just one drive. And I have thirty-two of them, so…"

Weiss blinks out of her shock, then picks up one of the drives. "Have you considered selling the history drive to Professor Oobleck?"

"Already sold the contents. My trip to Vale was me processing his payment."

"Good idea. What about my company? How will we wrest control from my father?"

"I could be there while you talk to him. Maybe if you told him you created a new type of Dust and needed him to see it, he would come to Beacon. From there, we can force him to lock you in as the heiress with Ozpin as a witness."

"That could work… But what Dust are we going to use?"

I arch an eyebrow before grabbing the white shell I gave her yesterday. "The gunpowder, Weiss. Use the gunpowder as the dust. Now is there anything else you can think of to prepare for your father?"

She thinks for a second. "I have to call my sister to make further arrangements."

"I'll leave you to it then. Yang! Let's go to the gym. Time for you to kick my ass."

She jumps off her bed and walks to the door. "Sure, but why?"

I give her a questioning stare. "What better way to learn how to fight than to spare with the strongest girl in our year?"

000000000000000000000000

*Thud*

"Ow."

Yang and I had been sparing for the last two hours. I had improved in that time, now able to react to most of her attacks with a block. I was still too slow and ridged in my movements, Yang making me pay for each mistake. Her punches hurt like hell when we started but they only felt like a light smack by now. That didn't mean I wasn't sent flying by every hit, as shown by the many impact craters on the walls, ground, and ceiling. The exercise had a positive effect on my body as well. I wasn't ripped like Sun, but I had muscle tone, and all of my fluff was gone.

Yang huffs and wipes the sweat from her brow. "Are you just saying that, or are you a real glutton for punishment? You've been getting up quicker and lasting longer every time."

"Your hits hurt when we started, not now though. I think the Dust is messing with me. I shouldn't be improving this fast."

"Maybe you just had talent you weren't using? Ruby and I started out slow, but after the first few months, we got better real quick."

"Ah, that makes sense. I started training in mixed martial arts about five months ago. I was decent at it, but I was getting better. Anyway, want to head back to the dorm? Ruby's probably bouncing off the walls waiting for me to get back." We pack up, shower and leave for the dorm. Yang is unnaturally quiet.

"What's up Yang? Is it earlier?" She nods silently, keeping her eyes away from me.

"I'm sorry. I snapped, when I shouldn't have. Th-"

"How are you not breaking down? You're here, while everything you cared about is a whole 'nother world! Do you even car-" I cut her off by grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall. I look down into her eyes, less than an inch between us.

"Never. Say. I don't care. Ever. I will do anything, ANYTHING, to get back home. I could take my guns, my car, my stuff, and just go. Come back with an army, and take down Beacon, then do the same for the other academies. I could use the various secrets held in the academies and get home that way. Instead, I'm spending time and effort to save you all some heart ache." I let her go, turning my back on her and taking a few steps. "If you were in my position, and had the choice of taking the long, high road, or the evil quick path back home, to Ruby. What would you do?" I leave her there, walking back to the dorm.

0000000000000000000000000000

' _I snapped, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! THIS IS WHY I CHOSE TO BE ANTISOCIAL! FUCK! How the hell am I going to explain that?! "Oh, I choked you out? Sorry! I had a small sociopathic break! Really sorry about that!" Can't use humor, most likely pissed her off permanently. Just…FUCK!'_

I punch the wall, my fist going a few inches into it, before I fall to my knees. _'Being here is tearing me apart… I… I don't know how long I can keep myself together. I was fine with my family but now… It hasn't even been a week since I left, and I'm already turning into a monster. The shrink said I had issues, but… ok. I have a bottle of pills in the car. That will last me until the end of the semester.'_ I pale and a few tears form in my eyes. _'After that… I'll have another episode. I can only pray I'm in a Grimm infested area before I lose it. Wait, footsteps. Yang. Shit. Have to pull myself together.'_ I'm pulled away from the wall and thrown to the ground. Yang is standing over me, ready to bash my face in. Our eyes meet, mine filled with tears, regret, and anguish, hers filled with righteous fury.

"I can't be mad at you. You're broken, just trying to keep going. Aren't you?" I nod at her words.

"I-I'm not… right in the head. My mind is different than everyone else's. I have sociopathic tendencies… but being close to my family suppressed them. I have medicine for it… I've been saving it for when I can't control myself. There's enough in there to last until the semester ends. I… I don't know what I'll do when I need more."

"Hey," She says, holding her hand out. I take it, and she pulls me to my feet. "Don't worry about that now. You have time to figure it out with Weiss. For now, stay with us in the present." She gives me a soft simile. "And I would take the high road, just like you, to get back to Ruby. Now let's go. You have guns to make!" She grins, smacks my back and takes off laughing. I crack a smile and give chase. _'Maybe I can live here after all.'_

 **AN: That was darker than the first time… Derrick's brand of crazy is a bit more severe this time around, which will be even more jarring when he finally meets Blake. He now has a base, which will expand rapidly, and the beginnings of an army. Torchdick is in for one hell of a surprise when he hits the docks.**

 **Anyway, fav, follow, and review!**

 **Sam out!**


	7. The Start of an Empire

The Start of an Empire

 **AN: Sup everyone. Chapter seven here. I will be writing a chapter or two to fill in the month gap between chapters in All It Takes. These will cover what the snippets did in the original story.**

 **Raikaguken: Sorry about that. The pairing starts in this chapter… well Blake is introduced, at least.**

 **I don't own RWBY. I don't own the designs for the guns I am fusing, and I don't own the Desert Eagle.**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

' _Thoughts'_

*Sounds*

"Talking"

" _ **Neo talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

 **My POV, Friday after class.**

"I knew school would be exhausting, but god DAMN is it hard when you have to translate everything in your head!" We had all of our classes this week, Grimm Studies with Port, History with Oobleck, Dust Mechanics, Chemistry, and Usage with Peach, Human and Faunus Bio with Peach, Aura Mechanics with Goodwitch, and Sparring with Goodwitch. Even by drawing parallels to subjects on Earth, class was still annoying.

I generally ignored Port's class, not seeing any reason why I should pay attention to weak points if I could blast through the toughest Grimm armor with my shotgun. Port had it out for me, as I had to kill something almost every class with him. I stopped bringing in my Eagle and Nova, preferring to end the Grimm of the day with my fists. I got a nasty gash on my side on Tuesday from being cocky with an Alpha Beowolf, but I paid it back by ripping its arm off and stabbing its face with its own claws. The cut was fully healed after I ate some lunch.

Speaking of I'm finally used to my new metabolism. I don't eat one or two plates of food anymore. The stares I get when I tear into six plates of food every meal are understandable.

Oobleck has essentially given me an A for his class. He never assigns me homework, never calls on me in class, and in general acts as if I'm not there. After class, he and I spend half an hour talking about the most recent part of Earth history he's studying. I expected him to be farther than Mesopotamia by now, but apparently, he's analyzing the info with some colleagues of his. I asked him why he paid me double for the info, and he responded by saying he talked with other history experts and the Vale Museum of History when he started receiving the files. They wanted to pay me 2,000,000 Lien, but he talked them down. I wasn't exactly happy about that, but what's done is done.

Dust Chem, as I call it, was interesting. By taking pictures and using my laptop to take notes, I was Peach's top student. I even came up with an idea for upgrading Yang's Ember Celica, using wind Dust and the power fist from Fallout. I even managed to make some Lien by selling copies of my notes. Cardin and his idiot team tried to shake me down for said notes… I sent them to the infirmary for their trouble.

I spent the entire time in Human and Faunus Bio comparing what we were learning to my own biology. The differences are vast, to say the least. Reman lungs work by filtering out wind Dust from the air and catalyzing it with oxygen. Also, their bodies absorb minimal nutrients from the food they eat, their digestive system focuses on extracting the Dust in it. One thing that baffled me was the differences between Faunus and humans. Besides the night vison and the animal appendages, they were exactly the same. Truly, people are idiots, no matter where you go.

Goodwitch allowed me to use Aura Mechanics as a study hall, on the grounds that I didn't have an aura. I still studied the material, on the off chance I might gain an aura through bad luck and bullshit. Sparring, however, was something I excelled in. Using my green shells, I could knock most students into the red with one shot. When they were too quick, or skilled in RWBY and JNPR's case, I did my best to weather their blows, waiting for them to tire out before blasting them. Ruby was still mad about me using a black shell to body check her out of the ring.

Back to my team, who were in various positions around our room. Ruby was going over my notes for Dust Chem with Weiss, and Yang was on her bed, taking a nap. I sit down at my desk, connect my phone to my laptop, and start sorting through some TV shows and movies I could rent on the net. I was thinking about setting up something along the lines of Netflix, except I would be posting everything about everything. I just had to be careful to pick series and shows that already ended, so I won't get called out on not using original work.

My phone goes off, signaling a new email. Checking it, I see Junior's report has finally arrived. I look it over, noting how it seems way too short for the buildings I bought. A note at the end of the page tells me why.

"Boss,

I sent the men to the address and had them take inventory, as requested. They were moving from room to room, cleaning as they went, when the White Fang and Torchwick showed up. Somehow, they knew you bought the place, and kicked my guys out. Any attempts at getting back in were met with blades and bullets. I did some digging, and found the warehouse you bought. It's the same situation over there.

What do you want us to do?

-J"

I stare at the message, not comprehending what it meant for a second. When I do, I almost shatter my phone. _'MOTHERFUCKERS! THEY THINK THEY CAN WALK OVER ME?! CINDER THINKS SHE CAN PULL THIS BULLSHIT?!... Heh, time to show this bitch who she's dealing with.'_ I stand up, change into my hunter outfit in the bathroom, then walk to the door, taking my phone.

"I'm heading to town for a few hours. Probably won't be back until late." I address the White rose duo, opening the door to the hall.

"O-kay! Have fun!" Ruby cheers, waving goodbye. Weiss rolls her eyes and goes back to studying.

I call Junior on the way to my locker, trying to keep my anger in check. He answers his scroll on audio.

"Boss?"

"Junior," I growl, "why did you let the Fang move into my factory and warehouse?"

"B-boss, I-"

I interrupt his stuttering. "Let me make one thing clear. Yes, your guys were the ones who let the Fang in. They were, however, under your employment before mine. Correct?"

He gulps on the other side of the connection. "Yes sir."

"Then, until I train them, their actions are your responsibility. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." I calm down, my tone returning to normal. "How many twelve gauge shotguns do you have?"

"Uh… five, sir." _'Five… I'll take Junior and the twins in my car…'_ "Do you have any cars that can seat four people?"

"Yes sir. If I may ask, why?" I reach my locker, pulling out my Eagle, Nova, and a shotgun ammo case. I load it up with 180 yellow shells, and twenty green shells. Finally, I put on my bandoliers, switching the red and blue shells on them for more yellow shells. _'Making more ammo every day is really paying off.'_

"Give four of your best shooters shotguns without ammo. Have them pull one of your cars up to the front of the club. Meet them out there with the twins. Have your weapons ready as well. I'll be down there in twenty."

Some shouting can be heard on the other side of the phone. "Yes sir. We'll be waiting."

I cut the connection and carry the case to my car. Placing it on the passenger seat, I start the vehicle. I let it sit for a bit, searching for the exact location of my factory. Finding and saving it, I drive off.

0000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, Junior's Club**

I arrive at the club, a black sedan with tinted windows parked out front. Four of Junior's guys are standing around, the bear himself and the twins leaning on the car. The rumble of my car's engine catches their attention as I park behind the sedan.

I get out, taking the ammo case with me. "Alright everyone, gather 'round." I instructed, placing the case on the trunk of the four door.

Opening it and taking out a green shell and a yellow shell, I hold the green one up. "This shell, will break damn near everyone's aura. Doesn't matter how much the person has, if they have aura, its gone. If they don't… honestly, they guy might die."

Switching the green for the yellow, I continue. "This will fuck anyone up. Main thing about this shell is stopping power. It will incapacitate a Hunter or Huntress, anyone on that level, and leave them bleeding out on the ground. Aura might heal them, but that's unlikely. Those with shotguns, take 45 yellow shells and five green." I take a look at their guns, noting all they have are sawed offs. "Load greens first, then switch to yellows. Junior, Malachite's follow me." Waving them over to my car, I start talking.

"What do you think about killing people?" The question throws them for a loop. Junior shrugs off his shock first.

"If it needs to be done, I can do it. The twins… they never needed to. Why?"

Nodding, I look down the street. "Here's the plan. We drive up to the factory and get their attention. I tell them to leave. If they do so, no one dies. If they start shooting, I'll charge inside. You seven watch the exits, and stop everyone who tries to leave. Kill the first one and use the body to convince anyone who'll take their chances."

All seven of them stare at me. One of the mooks speaks for them all. "Sir… with all due respect, how the fuck can you be so calm about a murder spree?"

"I'm a sociopath, an unstable one at that. I was taken from my family, whose close proximity kept me sane. Now, I need an outlet, otherwise the meds keeping me stable in school stop being effective. Now come on. We have work to do. Junior, Malachite's, in my car. The rest of you, put the ammo in the trunk and start driving. I haven't been to the factory yet, so you lead." They get moving, the twins sitting in the back seat of my car while the men drive off. I follow, and Junior starts checking his bat.

"You know, I have a couple ideas on how to improve that bat of yours." He looks up from it.

"Really sir? How so?"

"Replace the ammo from Dust to high power, nitro tipped rockets. Much faster, and much larger boom per pound. Only problem is you need a magazine for the new rockets."

Before he can respond, Dust bullets impact my car. The sedan turns off the road behind a building, and I floor the gas, shifting from second to first gear. The sudden shift and gas forces the car to pop a wheelie, shooting forward at, then through a warehouse door on the side of my building. I grab my Nova, load the tube full of yellow shells, then play Break My Mind by DAGames on full blast from my car radio. Opening the door, I roar at my men.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

000000000000000000000000

 **Torchwick POV**

' _First the mutts open fire on Grey's car, then said car crashes inside, now Grey himself just yelled to kill everyone! Isn't he supposed to be a Hunter in training?! They don't kill people! Only full Hunters do, but not over something like this! What the fuck is going on here?'_

This day truly was the worst in a long time. Cinder had ordered Neo and I to take over this factory this morning. We showed up with a couple hundred Fang, only to find some of Junior's guys here. We kicked them out, and I had the mutts start sorting through all this crap.

' _Honestly, she didn't even give us a reason to take over this place, only that it was bought... recently…. Oh FUCK! THIS FACTORY BELONGS TO GREY!'_

"Neo! We gotta go, NOW! Grey owns this place!" Just as I say that, the air next to me shatters, revealing the ice cream midget. She whips out her scroll typing as fast as she can.

" _ **You don't think I know that?! I was down there! It's a slaughterhouse! That kid with the shotgun is blasting it left and right, killing all the Fang in his way! Shit, last thing I saw was him ripping off a guy's arm and beating him to death with it!"**_

She shows me the scroll, and we share a look. The two of us rush to the door, only to dive to the side as something blasts it to pieces. Standing there was Grey, covered in blood, holding a shotgun and pistol at Neo and I respectively.

0000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

"Hi there, Torchwick! Fancy seeing you in my office!" I say with a sadistic smile. The suited man and his little companion trembled at the sight of me.

' _Like they should… Hmmm, they seem terrified.'_ More booms echo from in and outside the factory, the screams of the Fang dying are heard in the room.

"Answer me one question. Depending on the answer, I will decide what to do with you two. Were you ordered to occupy this particular building?"

"YES! Cinder ordered Neo and I to take over this building and use it a trap to kidnap you! You showed up before we could set anything up! I know I was an asshole, but please don't kill me!"

The normally suave man bursts into tears. Neo, still trembling, shifts her gaze between the Nova and Torchwick. I blink once, twice, then drop my guns and start laughing my ass off.

"Du-dude! I never planned on killing you, or Neo! Relax!" I chuckle, picking up my weapons. They slowly stand, acting as if I was some wild animal. Neo finally gets her hands on her scroll, fingers flying across the screen. She finishes and hands the scroll to me.

" _ **If you never planned on killing us, what did you want? Roman's been scared of you after you shot Cinder, especially since you almost hit him while he was in the bullhead."**_

"Look you two, I didn't want to kill you because you are useful. Roman has organizational skills, as well as being a damn good con artist. And you, Neo, are a cute little badass that would gut me for saying so, if you didn't see me break a sword with my head. If I ever found you, I wanted to hire you both for a job with considerably less risk and a hell of a lot more reward." I walk over to the window on the opposite side of the door to the room. "This factory will expand, rapidly. It has to, as it will be supporting my PMC and other companies."

Roman puts his hands up. "Whoa, hang on there. You want to hire us? You heard me when I said I was here to kidnap you, right?"

Turning to him, I answer him. "Yes, I did. And you will. In a few months. See, I want you to be loyal to me, but play along with Cinder. I know she doesn't trust you, and that's fine. I need to know what she has you and Neo working on. If she does what I think she will, contact me when she has you move out of the kingdom."

He tries again, this time raising his voice. "Look Grey, I-" he stops, now looking down the barrel of Nova.

"I know you may be tired of the 'don't think, just do as you're told' bullshit, but let me make one thing clear. You don't yell at me. Talk back, smack talk, swear, call me names, I don't care. But do not yell at me, or call me weak. I killed almost a hundred people today, and I will not hesitate to add you to the list." I set the gun down on a desk in the middle of the office.

"I am asking the two of you to go back, because while I have an idea as to what fire bitch wants, I need details. Steal Dust for her if she asks, do whatever it takes for you to stay in her good graces. I don't care. Just don't get caught. Relay all info she shares with you to Neo, who will send it to me. Given she can't speak, it's less of a risk if she writes the reports, sends them, then deletes them. I'm sending you two as a message as well. Cinder knows I could have easily killed you, but you escaped with Neo's semblance. The fact you had to escape at all proves to her that I am a legitimate threat, one who knows who she is and her immediate plans. In a few months, you will rob Vale of its Dust, requiring the SDC to send a freighter full of the stuff. You will steal the Dust from the docks, and I will be there to stop you. Find a way to knock me out. When I wake up, I'll break out, and escape from wherever she puts me. I'll figure it out from there."

Roman glances between me and my gun a few times, before sighing. "Do you know anything that can knock you out? It might give us something to go off of later."

I think for a second, then shrug. "Try dropping a container on me. I'll live, and be out cold." Pulling out my Eagle, I aim it at Torchwick's left collar bone.

"Whoa!" He backs away, trying to put more distance between him and the gun. "W-what?! I thought you said you wouldn't kill us!"

Sending him a sadistic smile, I explain. "True, but escaping from me ain't easy." I fire, shattering his aura and breaking the bone I was aiming at. He falls to the ground, yelling in agony. "Neo, take him back." She does so, and I walk out of the office.

Walking out of the factory, I find seventy White Fang against the wall, their weapons and masks on the ground behind them. The guys from the sedan have their sawed offs in the Fang's general direction. Junior spots me, and rushes over, ignoring the blood caking most of my body.

"Sir, these Fang members surrendered. One of my guys fired into a crowd of Faunus running from you, killing four. The other three fired as well, killing another sixteen. The rest surrendered."

Nodding, I take a look at all of them only twenty or so look like they actually trained to fight, but the rest were civilians. "Alright everyone, listen up! If you actually trained to fight, stay here. The rest of you, ditch your uniforms and go home. You clearly are not committed and only joined the bandwagon."

Forty seven of them tore their sleeveless hoodies off and ran, while the rest of them were now facing me. "All of you joined the Fang to make a difference, right." One by one, they make an affirmative gesture. "Only thing you were doing was drawing more Grimm. Humans don't respect terrorists, they fear them. You, however, have a choice. You can work for me, get paid, kill Grimm, and in general be heroes to the general public. You can throw down your colors and run home, washing your hands of the Fang and me. Or, I can kill you, leaving one alive to tell the Fang of the ruthless new gang leader. So, what will it be?"

The start deliberating the pros and cons of working for me. While I wait, I head back inside and do my best to scrape off the blood clinging to my body. Once I'm relatively clean, I hop in my car, and pull it out of the factory. I park it next to the sedan, then get out and wait for the Faunus to finish.

After about twenty minutes of them talking to each other, one of them step forward. She looks me in the eyes and says, "When do we start?"

' _Wait a second… BLAKE?!'_

 **AN: Derrick just put himself on Cinder's radar, and now has a rep in the Fang. As a gang leader, the other crime kingpins are going to start making moves on him, trying to either steal his new purchases, take out his manpower, or just plain kill him. This, along with helping Weiss and training with Yang, will take up most of his free time, keeping him relatively stable at Beacon. There will be one more chapter, that one Beacon-centric, before we hit the next episode.**

 **Also, Blake is finally here!**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review.**

 **Sam out.**


	8. The Dawn of the Bane

The Dawn of the Bane

 **AN: Chapter eight everyone! Gotta say, this story has been one hell of a ride. Not much to say, other than this chapter will focus on Beacon and RWBY more than Derrick's other activities. And there will be an Omake! Finally. I meant to make one a while ago, but forgot about it with the darker turn of the story. Also, I made adjustments to The Start of an Empire (Chapter 7) that are required for this chapter to make sense. Parts of it at least.**

 **Anyway, REVIEWS!**

 **DaToskin: In the original, Derrick/Dianna was willing to let things happen at their own pace, and deal with issues accordingly. This version, the mental illness changed from two conditions to one, and I increased the severity of it. Sociopaths have no conscious, no remorse, and see everything and everyone as a tool to be used. Derrick is a little different. He cares about his family, and anyone he may fall in love with, but otherwise… better prove your usefulness to him.**

 **As for the brutal thing… Derrick actually likes hurting and killing people, because in his mind, every wound and death is one step closer to his sister. One of his side goals is killing so many Fang members that the whole organization collapses from a lack of membership, leaving Cinder without an army. That and taking over organized crime in Vale by killing the leadership of the mafias and taking over what's left.**

 **The biggest problem for him in all of this is keeping his corporate, gang, and student lives separate from each other, enough so Ozpin doesn't make any connections to him… Or he can literally say "Fuck it" and operate out in the open. Either way, the Dark King of Vale is rising, taking on Grimm, crime and Kingdoms with equal enthusiasm.**

 **DogOfTheApocolypse: I know! I know! I said that when I had the idea in my head, but then I had a better one, resulting in the darker chapters. I meant to put her in, but if I did, I would be forcing it. She finally appeared in Start of an Empire.**

 **Blazerforce: Yes. Yes, I did. The gun made it better.**

 **I don't own RWBY, or the guns. I do own the car, Derrick's new weapon (revealed in this chapter), and Derrick himself.**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

I'm staring at the cat Faunus in front of me, not comprehending the sight. _'The Flying Fuck?! How, why is she here? I think she never left the Fang, but that doesn't… actually it does explain. Adam must have told her to stay close to Roman, which led to this op. Alright.'_

"Can I have a word with you, in private?" I ask, gesturing to the hole in my factory door. She nods walking inside. I turn to the rest of the ex-Fang. "Your first job is cleaning this place up. I know it sucks, and you don't want to go in there, but I need this place up and running by tonight. That means everyone helps out. Junior!" I turn to the man I addressed. "Call another twelve men, have them assist in the cleanup. Have the twins scout out some talent. I want people who know a thing or two about metallurgy here by Sunday night." They all nod, then start on their tasks. I walk inside, waving Blake along. When we arrive at my office, I turn to look at her.

"You are now my Faunus Lieutenant. Any recruited Fang, or new Faunus, report to you, got it?"

She takes a step back, blinking in shock. "Why are you entrusting me with that kind of power? You don't know me."

I grin, slowly walking around her. "I know a lot more than you think. I know your father, Ghira, was the leader of the Fang before it turned violent. I know he is Chieftain of Menagerie, that your partner is Adam Taurus, and that you've been in the Fang for your entire life." I stop in front of her. "I also know you've had doubts about the Fang since Cinder came along. What I don't know, is why you didn't leave on the train?" She slowly became more and more nervous, but that changed to confusion when I mentioned the train.

"Train? What train?"

"The one you and Adam raided after Cinder showed up the first time."

She raises an eyebrow. "Adam and I never raided a train…"

I blink, processing what she said. _'Well that answers that.'_ "Ah. Well then. Enjoy your new job. Your first assignment is to clean this factory and get the furnace going again. I'll be down to train the workers on Sunday. Paychecks are sent out every two weeks on Monday. Have fun keeping everyone in line."

I left, leaving her standing in the office. I walk down the halls, seeing Juniors guys and the new recruits working together to move the bodies and clean the blood off the floors and walls. _'I really did a number on this place. Well, I met Blake, and now I have three lieutenants. Junior, the muscle and new head of my PMC. Torchwick, who will be in charge of acquisitions, legal and otherwise. And Blake, the new head of my black ops. I need to find someone who can run a company, and quick. I also need to buy those sever farms. Good thing I scouted one out yesterday. Time to head back to the dorm.'_

0000000000000000000

The rest of the weekend was a blur of activity for my factory, and my PMC. I finally bought and installed the sever farm into my factory's basement, and set up Dustflix. It was an instant profit, and I was raking in Lien by the thousands every day. I taught Blake, Junior, and the twins how to read English on Saturday and Sunday, then gave them a bunch of manuals on U.S Army training. Junior and Blake went to work, training their respective forces according to the manuals. The twins did not disappoint with the new CEO of my company, Infinitech Steel Works. I also trained my new hires, twelve blacksmiths and ironworkers, on how to make steel. After seeing the advantages of the metal, they asked if they could experiment with Dust, to see if they could create Dust infused steel. I gave them the go ahead. They told me they would be done by next Friday.

Neo sent her first report on Sunday, detailing how Cinder was furious, but believed the two thieves. In her rage, Cinder killed three Fang members, a mistake that cost her a good chunk of loyalty from Adam. The loss of Blake further strained the partnership. It looks like she's keeping everything together with the threat of burning everyone to death. I'm not sure it will last, and I will be there to take her down when she loses everything.

It's Monday afternoon, and class ended about an hour ago. I'm working on company policy on my computer, Ruby and Yang are playing a fighting game, and Weiss is reading Oobleck's textbook.

Standing up, I close my laptop and sit behind the sisters. "Which game is that?"

Yang answers, finishing Ruby off with a combo. "Dust Combat 8. Why, want to play?"

"Nah., It reminds me of a more violent version back home. Mortal Kombat. Really bloody."

"Why is it bloody?" Weiss of all people asks.

"Most of the fights end by one fighter killing the other in a brutal fashion. You girls might lose your lunch if you tried to play." I explain, looking for a video of a tame-ish fatality on my phone. After five minutes of searching, I give up.

"I was going to show you one of the fatalities… but I don't want to deal with all of you having nightmares."

"How are you so calm, talking about people dying?"

"As sick as it sounds, Ruby, it's entertainment back home. No Grimm means everyone can be depressed or live in fear, so we found ways to entertain ourselves."

All of our scrolls/phone went off at the same time. Checking mine, I see it's a message from Ozpin.

"Did you get a message from Oz?"

"Yes, we did. Read it, please."

"Alright." I clear my throat, open the message, and start reading.

"Students of Beacon,

Friday night, a massacre of White Fang members occurred in the industrial district of Vale. One hundred and fifteen bodies were found floating in Vale's central river. Effective immediately, all students are banned from the industrial district until the killer/s are captured and brought to justice.

Stay vigilant,

Headmaster Ozpin."

' _Wow. That's a headline. Shit, it might chase off any potential recruits for the Fang if they have a pretty good chance of dying.'_

We look amongst ourselves. Yang breaks the silence. "That was a thing."

Ruby, predictably, speaks up. "We have to stop them! As Huntresses and Hunter, it is our duty to keep the people safe!"

"Ruby, the only people who died were the Fang. The White Fang has been attacking anyone who 'dared' to 'disrespect' the Faunus. This is a wakeup call for them, showing someone is sick of their crap and has taken extreme measures." _'Thank god I paid off all of my neighbors! If they told the cops about the gunfire on Friday, my entire operation would have been fucked!'_

"But-!"

"Ruby…" Weiss whispers, catching all of our attention. "The White Fang has been a problem for years now. While I don't agree with what happened, I for one, am glad someone is standing up to them. Please, let this go. Whoever did this… they will kill us too."

The somber mood is broken when I open the door, holding my phone. "Well that was depressing, I'm going to go work on a surprise for Ruby and Yang. I should be done in a few hours. Bye!" Closing the door, I take off at a dead sprint. On the way to the forge, a wire of some kind catches on my ankle, but I was moving so fast whatever was holding it in place broke.

Arriving in the building, I open a package I had my factory deliver here. Inside is 85 pounds of steel ingots. Grinning, I close the package and take it to the front desk. There, I reserve the largest forge they have, and buy blueprint paper with a white pencil. Taking everything to the forge, I can't help but think, _'Holy fuck, when Ruby and Yang see these, they are going to flip!'_

With that in mind, I fire up the forge and get to work.

00000000000000000000

 **Ruby POV, four hours later, RWBY Dorm.**

' _Derrick has been gone for a long time. I wonder what the surprise will be?'_ Just as I thought that, my scroll goes off. Pulling it out, I see a message from Derrick, asking if I could bring JNPR and us down to the firing range on campus.

"Alright team! Derrick wants us to go to the firing range with Team JNPR! Let's go!" Weiss grumbles a bit about lost study time, but Yang shoots to her feet.

"I'll go get JNPR, we'll meet you down there, sis." She leaves the dorm. Weiss right behind her.

' _I wonder what he wants?_

000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

' _It took three hours, but I finally made it! The Bane King. Holy fuck is this thing awesome! Can't wait to see Yang's face when I give her bracelets an upgrade.'_

I'm standing at the firing range, a table in front of me holding three objects covered with a white cloth. One object, the larger one, is longer than the table itself, and sits almost two and a half feet above the table top. The smaller objects look like oversized blocky horseshoes.

I watch the two teams approach, a grin on my face. "Hey Ruby, guess what I did?"

The weapons nut takes one look at the table, then uses her semblance to speed to it. "YOU MADE MORE GUNS?!" she appears in my personal space, an angry pout on her face. "You didn't tell me…"

Shrugging, I walk over to the table. "So, my new weapon, or Yang's upgrade first?"

Said blonde speaks up. "You made an upgrade for me? How? You don't have the blueprints for Ember Celica."

Instead of answering verbally, I pull the cloth off the horseshoe shapes, revealing them to be a pneumatic punching mechanism. Picking one up and fiddling with it for a second, the mechanism shifts into two pieces. I slide these pieces into place on her bracelets, a metallic click indicating the new addition locking into place. I do the same for the other side.

"These are what I call 'Power Fists.' They are designed to amplify the wearers punches by a factor of ten. To put it in perspective, imagine Ruby punching a hole in a six-inch-thick slab of concrete." Everyone's eyes widen a bit at the description. Yang activates her gauntlets, the new parts sliding into place in front of her fists. "Now Yang can punch as hard as she wants, without using her aura to heal/shield her hand. The system uses wind Dust to send a burst of compressed air into the cylinders, launching them forward with the force of a speeding truck. Combine that with the already devastating power of her hits… yeah, don't, ever, piss her off. Ever. I don't know if the upgrade can hit a person without crippling them, aura or no."

The blonde sends a few shells downrange, but stops when I toss her a small box. Inside are five shotgun shells, each one having a clear casing. She looks at the shells, then me. "My shells. Use them against targets you want dead."

She nods, placing the box in her pocket. I turn to the table, grabbing the cloth covering the large object.

"Who's ready to see my Grimm destroyer?"

"ME!" Ruby and Nora answer simultaneously. I pull the cover off with a grin, showing a masterpiece of heavy weapons engineering.

The weapon was huge, four feet long from the tip to the back. It was obviously a gun, one that fired high caliber bullets at an insane rate, if the multiple barrels were anything to go by. Each of the barrels has ice dust running through them. The unusual part was the center of the rotating barrels. Instead of metal, there was a much larger barrel, one sized for a grenade launcher. The barrels were two feet long, attached to a one foot long, six-inch-wide receiver. Said receiver was connected to a metal box underneath it, which started at the back of the receiver and ended at the tips of the barrels. The box then tapered off into a large blade extending about eighteen inches from the ends of the barrels. The receiver had two openings on it, one on the upper portion which looked like Ruby's sniper rounds could fit in it. The second opening was in the middle of the receiver six inches farther back and two inches lower than the first opening. This hole looked large enough for Nora's grenades to fit inside. The weapon has two pieces of sloped metal attached to the front of the receiver,

I took the designs of the MK19, and the M61A2, fused them together in one massive weapon, attached an ammo box holding 1000 20mm rounds, attached an 18-inch blade to said box, then turned a backpack into an ammo box for 40mm grenades. The backpack and belt leading to the weapon could hold 200 40mm grenades.

"I call it, The Bane of Kingdoms, or Bane for short."

They all take one look at the Bane. Yang turns around, tries to compose herself, fails, then pulls a Ruby, fawning over the weapon. Jaune takes one look at the size of the barrels, then faints. Pyrrah and Weiss are slack jawed, trying to imagine what the Bane could do. Ren is a ghostly shade of white, muttering something to himself. Ruby and Nora are examining every millimeter of the Bane, practically worshiping it.

"CAN WE SEE IT IN ACTION?!" Ruby and Nora scream, suddenly in my face.

"Ask Oz and Goodwitch to come here. This is an example of what Earth is capable of."

Before I can blink, they disappear, reappearing in mere seconds with the Headmaster and Headmistress.

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee. "Mr. Bastone, care to explain why Miss Rose dragged me here?"

"Yup. Say hello to The Bane of Kingdoms. It is a fusion of a 20mm auto cannon and a full auto 40mm grenade launcher. Weighing in at 310 pounds with ammunition, it is the single most powerful weapon on Remnant. The auto cannon can fire in semi auto or full auto, firing 6,000 rounds per minute. The 40mm grenade launcher can fire a grenade every second. Every round from the auto cannon can kill anything. There is no aura, no wall, no Grimm, that can withstand the power behind each of these rounds. Each grenade can easily topple Beacon tower, by blowing the first and second floors to bits."

Everyone is looking at the Bane like it's the devil incarnate, except for Ruby and Nora. I put the backpack on, then lift the massive weapon. It's heavy, but nothing I can't handle. I lead the group to the southeast cliff, gathering a large crowd in the process. When we arrive, almost half of Beacon is at the cliff with us. Grinning, I turn to the crowd.

"Everyone! SAY HELLO TO THE BANE OF KINGDOMS!"

With that, I switch the weapon to full auto, and pull both triggers.

*wrrrrrrRRRRRRR*

*BOOM, BOOM, DADADADADADADADADADADA **DADADADADADADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** *

 ***BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM***

 ***** RRRRRrrrrrrr*

Nobody moved. Hell, nobody breathed. All were captivated by the shear devastation they saw before them. When they showed up, there was forest for miles. Now, after firing the Bane for five seconds?

It was gone.

A massive trench was dug in the sea of trees. It was thin at the beginning, then widened out to almost a quarter of a mile near the end. The three grenades fired left massive craters, each one displacing thousands of pounds of dirt. Trees were on fire from the blasts, and several trails of smoke indicated Grimm were caught in the line of fire.

' _Never thought I would say this about anything other than a nuke, but I think this is a little much. Huh.'_ I grin savagely, _'Salem~ Your days, are numbered!'_

00000000000000000000

 **Omake-Mortal Kombat X (firebirdnamedsam)**

"I have the Earth version of that game if you want to play. Careful though. It's really bloody."

Yang and Ruby nod enthusiastically.

I set up the game, then sit back and watch them play. Ruby picks Leatherface, and Yang picks Cassie Cage. Not even thirty seconds into fighting, they trigger one of the brutal x-ray moments. I see each of them turn a little green, but continue to play.

 **Five minutes later.**

I'm laughing my ass off, all three girls in the bathroom. By some stroke of luck, Ruby won, then triggered a fatality.

"I told you it was bloody!"

 **AN: Short chapter. Honestly, I think I went a little overboard with The Bane of Kingdoms. My original idea was Final Prayer, a GAU-19 fused with an Abrams main gun. The weapon could also function as a tonfa, using the tank gun's reloading handle as a grip. Eh, either one is OP as fuck. Derrick has his doomsday weapon now. He will stick to the Nova, if only for practical purposes. He will probably modify the Nova and Desert Eagle, with Ruby, later on. I'm slowing down the pacing by a lot, as Derrick needs to build up his empire before he can start working on the others. The next chapter will focus on crime, and Derrick dealing with another attack on his property. It won't end well.**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	9. Get Off My FUCKING LAWN!

Get Off My FUCKING LAWN!

 **AN: Another day, another chapter. Chapter nine. I know it's slow right now, but I plan on picking up the pace soon. It's only been four days in story. Like I said before, this will be a crime focused chapter, and it will show you just how twisted Derrick can be. I scare myself sometimes. Sorry about the wait. I was working all weekend. Omake this time is my April Fool's joke. Yes, I know it's super late.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Cybranify: *DRAMATIC GASP* A GOLD MEDAL?! YAAAAAAY!**

 **Commander SWAG: I was thinking about taking a couple Paladins and turning them into something else. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **The Bane of Kingdoms is a mix of a 20mm minigun, the kind of weapon you see on military aircraft, and a full auto grenade launcher. The grenades are the same size as Nora's, so there will be some carnage. It will be fired at something worthy of its destructive power.**

 **As for the omake itself… they asked.**

 **I don't own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

It's Friday afternoon. Everything was going well with all aspects of my life. The CEO of Infinitech, a guy named Rust Cyan, hired his hundredth employee today. The company received so much demand for steel, and the new earth guns I introduced, like the Glock and the AK-47. I had these modified to fire Dust rounds, as I didn't trust anyone with gunpowder. Atlas loved the weapons, and were my biggest customer for them and the ammo.

Junior set up a contract with the newly trained men on Tuesday. It was a simple assignment, just killing a pack of Beowolves and a pack of Ursai. Ten men went out, armed with gunpowder rounds, and all ten of them returned without a scratch. This impressed the Vale Council, who dropped several larger company contracts and used us instead. I sensed an opportunity here, and told Junior to buy out all of the rival companies. He did, and by today, the Red Axe PMC was the largest and only source of military power in Vale. I made sure to expand in the industrial district, buying three more factory buildings and setting the ammunition, Humvee, and shortwave radio production lines. We saved massive amounts of Lien by producing our own ammunition and vehicles.

Neo sent me another report on Thursday, detailing the amounts of Dust Cinder had them steal. She said the pyro wanted the thieves to break into my original purchase again, this time to take the Red Axe ammo. They refused, on the grounds that Roman had a scar from his last visit. The Fall Maiden threatened their lives, so Neo told me when they would be coming. In response, I simply set out a specific crate for them to take. Cinder was happy for now, and the two of them were safe.

Once the factory was clean, Blake turned it over to Rust, and came to me with a suggestion. Her idea was to have everyone under her command act as spies in the White Fang, identifying bases and problem individuals. I agreed, and after some initial suspicion, everyone continued as normal. Within two days, my new Shadow Core revealed twelve new bases in Vale, and three dozen more around the other kingdoms.

Now, Roman, Neo, Junior, Blake, Rust and I were sitting in Juniors bar. Roman was sipping a whiskey, Neo was eating her namesake ice cream, covered in alcoholic chocolate syrup, Blake was taking a sip of a martini while reading a book, Junior was behind the bar, and Rust and I were drinking beer. Neo, Roman, Junior and Blake were wearing their usual outfits. Rust was wearing a navy blue business suit, and I was wearing my Hunter outfit, with my ammo belts over my shoulders and Desert Eagle on my hip.

"Junior!" I say, bringing everyone's attention to myself. "What are some gangs here in Vale?"

"There's the Grimm Angels in the Upper-Class District. They're drug runners, hiding them in their cars and selling them to rich kids with nothing better to do. They pay the cops to stay out of their operations, having more than enough money to do so. In a pinch, they use that wealth to hire mercenaries and buy Atlas weaponry from Roman. Their main base is in the middle of the district.

"The Forge are a bunch of heavily muscled bikers who spend their time forcing the various factories in the Industrial District to pay protection money. The leader, Crimson, rules his gang with fear, and any type of failure is met with a beating from other members, or a public execution in front of the gang. The cops don't mess with them, as the last time they tried, it was an all-out war on the streets, which then attracted the Grimm. They are based out of a warehouse, down by the docks, and use heavy weaponry, as well as improvised weaponry.

"The Lien Kings have the Commercial district under their control, except for a few blocks around my club. They are your standard gangbangers, using guns, knives, and violence to keep everyone in their territory in line. Their leader, an ex-businessman by the name of Wolf Timber, is a crafty bastard that somehow keeps his men out of handcuffs, regardless if they are caught or not.

"The Harvesters are based out of the Agricultural district. They supply the Angels with drugs, in exchange for protection from the police. The Harvesters use sharpened farm tools as weapons, and are damned good at cutting people to pieces. No other gangs attempt to move in on their territory, as that would bring the drug production to an end.

"The gangs are in a stalemate at the moment, as no one can gain the upper hand without suffering too many losses." At the end of his explanation, I can't help but start smiling. Roman notices, and also recalls the last time I had such an expression on my face.

"Uh… Junior? I think you gave him an idea…"

Just as he finishes talking, several cars and a lot of motorcycles can be heard parking outside the club. At least thirty doors slam shut, and the main doors to the club open, showing four individuals I can assume to be the leaders of the Vale underworld.

The first is a man who is bursting with muscle. Every inch of him is covered in strained skin, his veins popping out on his arms and legs. The man seems to be six feet tall, wearing faded blue jeans, an ammo belt in place of an actual belt, a black t shirt with a denim vest, silver sunglasses, and a red bandana. It's pretty obvious this is the leader of the Forge.

The second person is a woman in a cocktail dress, the fabric straining against her bust and thighs. The dress itself is black with red accents, identifying her as the leader of the Grimm Angels.

Wolf is wearing a black three-piece suit, his similarly colored hair slicked back and gelled in place. He is also carrying a black leather suitcase.

The last man has nothing but blue overalls, tan work boots, and a sharp sickle on him. He glances around the club, a frown on his face.

All four of them walk in and sit at a table next to the bar. Wolf speaks first.

"Well hello Junior! Care to explain why your men are encroaching on our territory? I believe we all signed an agreement not to antagonize one another."

Before Junior can respond, I answer the slippery man. "It's like this, Wolfy. Junior reports to me, and seeing how I have a few factories in the Industrial District, it's no wonder why the Red Axe has a presence there. As for the rest of you, the Red Axe is now a private military contractor, and the Vale council has us doing jobs beyond the walls on the edge of the other districts."

The muscle bound man shoots up from his seat. He stomps over to me, and in an instant, has me in the air, trying to choke me with one hand. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU LIT-" I don't let him finish, blasting him in the face with my Desert Eagle. Falling on to my feet, the doors open again, this time thirty bikers rush in wielding chains, bats, shotguns, and a light machine gun.

Grinning, I look at the new arrivals. "Hello boys! Glad you joined the party!" I point my Eagle at them, slowly waving it around to dissuade any violent behavior. "You have three options from here. Throw down your colors and leave gang life, accept me as your new boss or-" I'm cut off by a gunshot, followed by what feels like someone setting off a M-88 firecracker on the back of my head. I slowly turn around, seeing Wolf with a smoking pistol, confusion on his face.

Ignoring him for a moment, I look at Junior. "Sawed Off. Now." The man tosses the weapon to me, and the rest of the club bursts into activity. The bikers rush me while the other leaders try to slip out of the club. The Red Axe and my lieutenants go to join the battle, but I hold the sawed off up and shoot three Forge in the head with the Eagle, making the rest of them slow down or trip over the bodies.

"Stay back and out of sight. I'll take care of this. These fuckers just made their last mistake." I load the sawed off with two orange shells, and blast the downed bikers. Blood practically explodes out of their bodies, covering the rest of the Forge and splattering myself. At that moment, more people rush into the club, their color schemes showing their loyalties to one of the gangs. Growling, I reload the sawed off with two random shells, and aim my weapons at the crowd.

"You idiots need to GET OFF MY FUCKING LAWN!" 

**Blake POV**

' _You know, I knew he was hard to kill, but shrugging off a bullet to the back of the head is insane!'_

We are hiding behind the bar, listening to gunfire and screams of pain. Blood starts flying over the bar, staining the shelves and floor with the life force. I can see Torchwick about to make a comment, but was silenced when a headless body flew into the shelves. It falls to the ground between us, and we all stare at it. It used to belong to a Lien King, and the head seems as if it was ripped off.

Junior's staring at the body. "I knew he was crazy. Hell, I knew he was willing to kill. But this…"

Roman cuffs the bear of a man in the head. "He pulled this crap last week. Why do you think I'm working for him? His guns can shoot through aura, Dust just doesn't work on him, the kid fucking tore a bullhead apart with his shotgun! Even Neo respects him, if only because he ditched the guns and started tearing the Fang to pieces with his bare hands!"

It was at this point we realized the gunfire stopped, but the screams and sound of flesh impacting flesh did not. Poking my head above the counter, I immediately regretted it.

Half the club was coated in a layer of blood. Almost eighty bodies were laying in various places, most of them in one piece. There were internal organs and severed limbs stuck in the walls and floor. One body had four bones impaling its head and torso to the ground. Another body had its head and spine ripped out, said parts were used to impale another body to the wall. The carnage formed a trail outside, where gunfire, painful screaming, and my boss's wordless roaring can be heard.

I drop down, falling onto my back and forcing myself backwards. I feel a wall behind me, and I curl up into a ball, trying to sort out my feelings. _'How?! Why?! Why is he like this?! The first human who truly does not discriminate against Faunus, and he's a killer! It's not fair…'_

 **My POV**

' _Heh. Two and a half hours of fighting, and I've rip and tore through a lot of these fuckers. All that's left is Wolf, Angel, and Harvest. No cops or Huntsman either. Wolf must have paid them off.'_ Despite having a body that was effectively a tank, I wasn't doing so well. My arms, back, and chest were covered in bruises, the fabric of my jacket reminding me with every breath. One of the Kings got lucky and managed to stick a four inch knife up to the handle into my shoulder. A Harvester stuck a meat hook into my left hand, right next to my wrist. Two of the Forge managed to pin me down while a third unloaded a sawed off into my gut, leaving a small bloody hole just to the right of my belly button. Finally, Angel herself sunk a wakizashi between my ribs, on the right side of my sternum. By some miracle, the blade missed my Aorta, spine, esophagus, and trachea (Main artery, spine, throat that goes down to the stomach, and windpipe).

Spitting a mixture of blood and spit, I look at the remaining three gang members in the city. In the time I was fighting, they constantly called more reinforcements. All that did was slaughter their gangs, the remains of which were spread on a two mile long trail of blood, bodies, and destruction.

Wolf, the man who called the most men, was ragged. His suit was open, as was his collared shirt and black tie. There were numerous patches of dirt on his suit, as well as frayed stitching and several rips and cuts.

Angel's cocktail dress was shredded. She had long since abandoned the lower portion, stripping the jeans off of a dead female Grimm Angel. Said jeans were now just as ripped as her dress, neither of them covering her underwear.

Harvest lost the legs of his overalls in an explosion. His hat was incinerated when he was standing too close to a car that was destroyed with a fire Dust bomb.

The three of them are staring at my blood-soaked form, the only sounds being the smoldering flames from fire Dust explosions, and the constant *pit, pat* of dripping blood. I take a step forward, and Wolf pulls out a pistol, one similar to a Glock. All three of them took an involuntary step back when I moved.

"How…" Wolf breaths, his grip on his weapon shaking a bit. "What the fuck are you?! You've been shot, stabbed, impaled and exposed to every type of Dust there is! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Up until this point, I've either been pissed beyond belief, or experiencing massive amounts of joy. I've had a smile on my face, the expression ranging from a sadistic grin to the kind of smile one gives when they are about to murder someone. However, after Wolf finishes his rant, I drop the grin, giving them an even, stoic look. I calmly walk up to them, ignoring how they forgot about the body they tripped over, sending them to the ground. I stand over them, then slowly pull the knife in my shoulder out. Flipping the blade around so I am holding it by the sharp end, I flick it into Harvest's skull, the metal piercing through his aura and bone with a dull *thunk*. Staring into Angel's eyes, I remove her blade from my chest, and introduce it to hers, blood spraying out from her punctured heart. Finally, I turn to Wolf, drawing my Eagle from its holster.

"Wolfy, if only that meat head hadn't yelled at me. It's one of my peeves after all."

"Are… are you fucking kidding me. YOU KILLED EVERY GANG MEMBER IN VALE, ALMOST THREE THOUSAND MEN AND SEVEN HUNDRED OF THOSE ANIMALS, BECAUSE OF A FUCKING **PET PEEVE?!** "

I can't help but chuckle at him, aiming Eagle at his forehead. "Yup!" I fire, splattering the man's brain on the pavement. Hearing footsteps behind me, I whip around, pointing my gun at the people approaching. I lower it, seeing Roman, Junior, and Neo.

Neo is stuck between… sexual frustration and horror? _'The fuck? Is she a sadist?'_ Roman's trying to keep a brave face, but the sweat running down his ghost white complexion says just how scared he is. Junior has a blank expression on, simply staring at me and avoiding everything else in the vicinity. Pulling the meat hook out of my hand, I address the thieves.

"Neo, Roman. Tell Cinder not to fuck with the Crimson King of Vale. Go." They leave without a word, doing their best to avoid stepping a blood puddle. "Junior, call the cops in twenty. Time for Remnant to know who owns this city now." He nods, quietly making his way back to the club.

I turn to one of the few clean buildings on this street. Ironically, it's a paint shop. I smash one of its display windows, then climb inside. Taking a couple rollers and a few extension rods, I use blood as my paint to leave a message on the outside wall. I finish my handy work just as sirens can be heard from down the road. I run, jumping over crushed cars and power sliding on blood. I make it inside, only to slip. I slide right into the club and crash into the bar, going right past Blake.

"Ow."

Blake stomps over to me, and picks me up by yanking on my ear. Despite my durability, it still hurts like hell.

"OW! OW! OW! Blake, what the fuck!"

"You jackass! Why?! Why did you kill all those people?!"

"I'll tell you when you let- OW- go!"

"Tell me now, or I'll rip it off!"

"Fine! The first guy triggered a bad memory! Now let go!" She does, but we both slip on the bloody floor, with Blake landing on top of me, our faces inches from each other. For a moment, I can't breathe. It's like time stopped for the two of us.

' _The fuck? What's going on? She's on top of me, and her amber eyes are so close… I can stare into them all day- THE FUCK?! That's new. I need her to get up… but that would mean putting distance between me and her inviting lips- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME?!'_

We stand as quickly as possible without slipping, heavy blushes on our faces. _'She's cute when she blushes- GAH! BRAIN! STOP FUCKING WITH ME!' "_ Sorry…"

"It's fine. That was my fault." We look away from each other, trying in vain to avoid each other's eyes.

"You said you wanted to know why I killed?" I state, trying to break the silence and tension.

"Yes," her eyes harden and glare into my own.

I sigh, then wave my hand at the bar. "Let's sit down then. It's one hell of a story."

 **Omake-April Fools! (firebirdnamedsam)**

 **My POV**

I'm standing on the roof of my now operational factory. The hum of machinery vibrates the metal roof, sending a tingling sensation into my feet. Roman and Rust walk out onto the roof behind me, clearly agitated about something. I turn to them, intending on ripping them a new one, when I notice the broken moon behind them.

"What's the date?" I ask, gears turning in my head.

"February 13. Why?" Rust asks, the argument temporarily forgotten.

"Tell me… What do you think about going to the moon?"

 **My POV, April First**

Yang had pranked everyone in the school, and somehow got away with it. Everyone except me, of course. She tried, but I told her if she touched anything of mine, I would scrap Bumblebee for parts. She backed off immediately, not willing to risk her bike.

It was dusk, and I was waiting for the perfect time to pull my prank. Two months of preparation, was finally paying off, and when it did, it would be hilarious!

"Derrick! You said you had a prank for us! What is it!" Ruby whines impatiently.

I check the time, then pull out my phone and call Rust. "Do it." I hang up without another word.

Not a second later, part of the moon explodes. This sends more lunar shrapnel out, and also turns the moon, so the broken side is now hidden from Remnant. On the now visible seemingly whole moon, were hearts, all of them large enough to be seen without a telescope. Within these hearts were names, much like how teenage couples in the sixties used to carve their initials into trees. Ozpin and Glynda were paired, Weiss and Ruby were also together. Coco had her name in a heart with Fox's, as was Velvet' and Yatsuhashi's. In the center of all the hearts was one twice the size of the others. In this heart, was two names, one above the other with a plus sign between them.

The names were Cinder Fall, and Salem the Grimm Queen.

As soon as the moon stopped moving, every single device with a screen on Remnant flashed a blue screen, before playing a very special video. Music played for a few seconds, then the video faded into a shot of a man with ginger hair, wearing a black and white striped shirt under a suit jacket with white slacks on, swaying his hips in front of a microphone.

"We're no strangers to love…" 

**AN: Wow. I had one hell of a writer's block. It's done now, thank god. Derrick essentially killed organized crime in Vale, reducing the players in his little game for control of the city. With four factions gone, Derrick can focus on the Fang in full now. The rising body count also had an effect on everyone. Rust is now scared shitless of his boss, Roman saw just how dangerous a pissed Derrick can be, Neo wants him, Junior accepted the fact he will never be in charge again, and Blake… you'll find out next time. One more chapter before the end of Volume one. Make some guesses as to how it will play out this time! (Hint: The Crimson King is involved)**

 **As for the Omake, Derrick started a space program, spent millions of man hours carving the moon, loaded said moon with explosives, and made a rudimentary recursive loop virus which took over the CCT, to prank everyone. All hail the king of pranks!**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	10. Aftermath

Aftermath

 **AN: I'm not dead!... Maybe. I'll get back to you guys on that. Lots of personal stuff (finals, another writers block, general loss of interest for a while, studying for more tests, preparing to enlist in the U.S. Airforce, etc.)**

 **Anyway, Chapter Ten! Derrick just killed organized crime in Vale, and now the cops are nearing his location. He and Blake are in Junior's club, talking about him, while the men clean up. Last chapter before I hit cannon again.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **WarriorOfHell-RulerOfDeath: Glad you like the story so far. And I couldn't resist. I just read a story about Yang being the prank queen, only to be topped by Torchwick rick rolling the planet. INSPERATION!**

 **Tetsuya Uzumaki: The next slaughter will be this chapter and Derrick will meet someone from cannon next chapter. Have fun guessing!**

 **CMNDR SWAG: Can you submit omakes? Send me a PM when you make another one, 'cause this was hilarious.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001: He will get aura, soon. Be patient, and ye shall be rewarded.**

 **Sephchipmunk: See above.**

 **EMIYA KURO: I got bored, and saw some April fools stuff. Lots of money+boredom=weird shit.**

 **Lunaris Eclipse: Glad you like it!**

 **Guest: Just did.**

 **Still raising money to buy RWBY. Still don't have enough. Needless to say, I don't own it.**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

"Let me get this straight. You are from a different planet… reality… dimension, whatever, you aren't from Remnant."

"Yup."

"You are a sociopath who loves your family, and can function normally when you are around someone you love."

"Yup."

"You know the future, and are taking steps to prevent the most devastating calamity of our time."

"Yup."

"Finally, because you are from a different world, you are damn near unkillable, and will do anything to go home."

"Yup."

Blake blinks, then sighs, slowly placing her head in her hands. The two of us just spent the last hour talking about me, making the current time around 3 a.m. Junior's club was clean at this point, the only evidence of the massacre were bullet holes in the walls, cracks on every surface and missing furniture. I'm barely awake, my eyes open only by sheer force of will and a shower I took to wash the blood off.

Blake sighs, then lifts her head to look me in the eye. "Did you enjoy it?" She whispered.

"Uh… What?"

"Killing everyone. Did. You. Enjoy. It."

' _Shit. I can't lie to her, but at the same time, I can't tell her the truth either. Either way, I'm a monster in human skin. Well I have to tell her something… that could work.'_

"Honestly? Yes, and it scares me. Back home, I was never able to kill anyone. Logistics and laws aside, I simply couldn't do it. Now, you saw what I just did." I gaze into the counter, losing myself to my thoughts. "The only thing running through my head now is what would my family think. I was a selfish asshole, but I still loved them. They will be horrified when they discover the monster in human skin."

I was about to continue, when I felt Blake's hand on my back. "The fact you feel guilty about it proves you aren't a monster. Adam… He only cared about making humans pay for what they did to the Faunus."

I sit up, turning to her. The fire fight destroyed several lights in the club, making the room dim enough for the panther Faunus's eyes to glow. The glow accents her eyeshadow perfectly, and the shadows caused by the lack of light in the club frame her face. She looks like a silhouette with glowing amber gemstones for eyes. _'Dear God. She's beautiful… GAH! BRAIN! STOP!'_

"Blake…" I pause, my eyes fluttering from fighting sleep. "When Cinder is dealt with, I will make sure Faunus get the rights they deserve. I promise."

Before she can respond, the doors of the club slam open, letting a full squadron of SWAT into the building. They take positions around the front door, and all of them point their guns at Blake and I. Another man, this one dressed in what seems to be a military uniform, strides in, stopping in front of us. He stares at Blake for a second, then turns his gaze to me.

"You," he says, pointing at me, "are under arrest for the murder of 4000 citizens of Vale. Any actions or words spoken will be used against you in your trial with the Council."

I stare at him, not understanding his reasoning behind the order. _'The fuck? I killed a bunch of drug dealers, murderers, and rapists. He says I'm in the wrong?! He dares to PISS ME OFF?!'_

I stand suddenly, the man taking a step back in surprise. Without acknowledging him, I walk to the exit. One of the SWAT guys on the way out has an Infinitech shotgun. I rip it out of his hands and blast him in his chin, underneath his bulletproof facemask. Without missing a beat, I reload with one of my yellow shells, then blast another three SWAT into the afterlife. The twenty-six remaining SWAT open fire on me. I drop the gun and cover my face with my arms, making sure my eyes were protected from the hundreds of rounds flying through the air.

After a while, their guns click empty. Without any warning, I run to the nearest SWAT and kick her helmet off. I then punch her in the face, smashing it into her skull. The impact sends the body flying into the commander of the force. Eight of the remaining SWAT surround me, holding stun batons. Four charge me, two in front, one from my left and one behind. I dive right, retrieving the shotgun I dropped and reload it, this time loading the ammo tube with shells as well. Grinning, I blast the guy behind me, using the recoil to swing the weapon into the guy on my left. I dive at the remaining two, blocking their batons with my arm and firing the gun, killing them both and another two SWAT behind them. The remaining SWAT fire their side arms into my back. I weather the Dust, flinching when I feel a round or two enter my back. I swing around, using the gun as a club. The force cave both their skulls in and snaps the weapon in half, leaving the commander the only cop alive.

I drop the gun, and walk to the trembling man on the ground. Lifting him up with one hand by his collar, I stare into his eyes. "Listen here you little shit. I do what I want, when I want to, because I want to do it. No one tells me what to do. Understand?"

He rapidly nods his head. "Good. Now, drop the charges, and get lost. Every man and woman I killed was part of the Vale Criminal World. The Harvesters, Grimm Angels, Forge, and Kings are dead, so now you can worry about the White Fang."

"B-b-but, what will I tell my superiors?"

I my smile becomes wider, giving the impression of a mad man. "Tell them a new player has appeared. One who will not hesitate to take over this city, by force if necessary. The Crimson King. Got it?"

He nods again, and I let him go. He falls to the ground, only to spring up and sprint out of the club. Blake, who was hiding behind the bar when the bullets started flying, pokes her head up. She gasps when she sees me.

The Dust rounds were not kind to me. I had several in my chest, more than a few in my back, several shells worth of pellets in my legs, and a sniper round in my left shoulder. I turn to her, a crooked smile on my face.

"That hurt." I black out, leaning forward as I do.

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Blake POV**

' _HOW THE FUCK DID HE EVEN DO THAT!? OH SHIT! IS HE DEAD?! FUCK! I THINK HE'S DEAD!'_ I vaulted over the counter I was hiding behind and rushed to his side. He landed on his face when he passed out, so I flipped him onto his back. Ripping his shirt off, I go to apply first aid when I see the holes in his flesh glowing.

Each of the bullet holes were giving of a multihued light, visibly closing up and stopping any bleeding. I check his shoulder; the chunk of missing flesh having regrown in the time it took him to fall. I sit there, watching his body piece itself back together faster than aura ever could. When he was fully healed, I used my aura to check for Dust in his body. If the Dust rounds stay- _'WHAT THE FUCK? He has so much in his system! Wait, he's not from here. His body doesn't run on Dust, so there's no outlet for the substance. With no use for Dust, his body must use it to heal at an insane rate, if not preventing injuries to begin with.'_

He groans, pulls me into a hug before I can move, and holds me close to his chest. Our faces are millimeters apart, my arms pinned under his. Air leaving his nose tickles my lips, lighting my face in a blush. ' _WHY?! Damn it! I didn't want this now! Wait, what? No! It's his fault he's so attractive!... shit, I like him. I like a sociopathic killing machine… damn it! This is Adam all over again! Only difference is Derrick acknowledges what he's doing is wrong and tries to avoid letting his temper get the better of him.'_ Junior walks out from behind the bar, eyeing the two of us with a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying yourself there?" He comments, mirth flashing in his eyes.

"I… um… This isn't what it looks like?" I stutter, the close proximity of our mutual employer making me lose my composure. My cheeks burn again, and I turn away from the man, trying in vain to hide my embarrassment.

He chuckles, then lifts the two of us bridal style. Ordering a nearby Axe to hold open a few doors, the leader of the Red Axe carries us to a bedroom above the club. Finding a bed suitable for two people, he gently places us on the bed, then pulls up a stool.

When he sits down, his expression changes from mirth to business. "We've gotten to know each other over these past two weeks, and I can tell you care for him. Thing is, I don't know if he realizes what his body, hormones, and mind is telling him. He likes you, but he probably doesn't know it yet."

I blink, trying to understand. When I do, indignation is my first reaction, followed by a fury I didn't know I had. "Who the hell do you think I am Junior?!" I yell as quietly as I could to avoid waking our boss. "I just realized I wanted to have a relationship with our boss three hours ago! I have no intention of leading him on, but this has to wait until he comes to his own conclusions! We both know this."

"I know." He states, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "However, we all saw what he is capable of. You're a good kid, and I'd rather not see you killed. Especially by someone so broken."

I raise an eyebrow. "Broken? What do you mean broken?"

The bear of a man sighs. "The boss's mind is an absolute mess. He's forgetful, and borderline psychotic. Hell, he has all of us as lieutenants so he doesn't have to deal with details!"

"I know, Junior. He told me everything while the men were cleaning." I turn to the man holding me. His brow furrows, and a frown forms on his lips. He tightens his grip on me, so much that I had difficulty breathing, then he relaxes completely.

The two of us still awake lock gazes again. "I'll help him Junior. Like it or not, this is what will eventually happen. I will do everything I can to ensure he never loses it on us. This, I promise."

000000000000000000

 **My POV, the next morning**

I wake up feeling really sore. ' _Holy shit, this is worse than the time I was blown up then ran over. Ow. Wait, what's on my chest? It's super comfortable.'_

Opening my eyes, I see the sleeping form of a certain neko resting on me. I blink once, twice, then shrug and gently shake her awake.

"Blake," I whisper, trying not to startle her too much. "Blake, wake up…"

She shifts a bit, then lets out the cutest yawn I've ever seen. Blake opens her eyes, and when she sees me looking at her, she freezes. Raising an eyebrow, I question her sudden lack of movement.

"Uhhh… What?"

"GAH!"

"SHIT! …ow." _'Note to self, Blake has claws and is freaky strong when startled.'_ Sitting up from my new position on the floor, I stretch, feeling my spine crack. "Blake, what was that for?" I ask, finally turning to her.

"You startled me." She deadpans, rising from the bed. She takes a look at our bloody clothes, then walks to the door. "I'm going to shower and change. I suggest you do the same."

I take a look at the bed and my current attire. Both were covered in blood, and I could feel where the crimson liquid had dried onto my skin. ' _Yeah, I really need a shower.'_

Peeling my clothes off, I crack open the door leading to a hallway in the club to grab the attention of a Red Axe. "Can you get me a new set of clothes and a towel? I really need a shower." The man nods and walks off to retrieve what I asked. While I wait, I sit on the bed and reflect on what happened last night.

' _Alright. Somehow, someway, I managed to summon enough anger and hate to enhance my fight or flight response. That's the first explanation I can think of that would allow me to kill thousands of people. The only other option is that EVERY Terran is capable of doing this, if only because of the difference in biology. Remans do have emotions, but the biochemistry behind it is completely different than how Terrans would process the same emotions. And then there's the adrenaline cocktail. Remans simply don't have it because their soul runs their bodies. Terrans have a whole heap of advantages over Remans, to the point where if I trained enough, I could be fucking Superman.'_ I run my fingers through my hair, trying and failing to hold in my rising panic. _'If I become like Supes, like a god, to them, then the problems just keep piling up. I most likely have a massive bounty on my head now, I own Vale's best start-up and only PMC, I have a Faunus black ops unit training, and I have to deal with my body pulling weird shit on me when Blake is involved. Why must everything be so damned complicated.'_

The Axe knocked on the door to the room. "Sir, I have clothes and a towel."

I open the door, mutter quick thanks while I take the items, then shut the door. Staring at the clothes, I realize they are a mix of Junior's attire and the standard uniform for the gang. Shrugging, I use a water bottle I had in my bag to wet the towel. I use the now wet cloth to wipe the blood off, leaving the previously white material red. Hearing the shower turn off, I quickly don clean underware and pants, but I am still struggling with my shirt when Blake exits the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"I… Um... Uh… S-sorry." I stammer. It's one thing to see her in skin tight clothing, but another entirely when you can see just how smooth those luscious legs- _'FUCKING HELL! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DAMNIT! YES, SHE'S THE DEFINITION OF BEAU- FUCK!'_ "I'll just… leave this for you, and uh… leave you to it!" I take the shirt off and grab the jacket, bolting out the door as I do. Wandering around for a few minutes, I finally stumble into the bar area of Junior's club.

Junior and Rust are at the bar, discussing something when I showed up. As soon as he saw me, Junior had a shit eating grin on his face. Placing a glass he was cleaning down on the counter, he turned to me.

"Have a nice nap, Boss?" That damn smile on his face grows when I blush a little.

Glaring up at him, I decide to turn the tables on him. "Yes, I did. I wish you put more effort into separating us, though. Blake wasn't happy sleeping on a blood-stained bed."

"Right. Sorry Boss." The man replies sheepishly.

I turn to Rust, who until now was silently snickering at us. "What's the situation in the city? And more importantly, what did the council say about last night?"

The well-dressed CEO takes a sip of his drink before answering. "To be honest, Boss, the only reason Vale is in one piece is because every Axe we have is on the wall. The city losing a full percent of its population scared its citizens so bad Vale called us mere hours after you were done. Now, the aptly named Crimson King is Remnant's most wanted, the Schnee's are scratching their heads trying to figure out why we haven't called them for ammo purchases, and to top it all off, Vale is under a Kingdom wide lockdown until the Grimm are dealt with." He takes another sip of his drink and continues. "As of right now, the increased Grimm activity has allowed us to raise our prices a bit. Shit, at this point we may as well have half the kingdom in our pocket!" He waves his hand around for emphasis. "Your stunt allowed me to buy all the property owned by the gangs for dirt cheap. Add that to our current property, and we own almost the entire docks, the industrial district and a good portion of the commercial district! On top of that, we finally finished making high grade petroleum and cars that can use it, 50mm auto cannons to mount on said cars, and enough ammo to fire them for a week straight!" His scroll goes off, and he turns away to take the call.

In the meantime, Junior gives me his update. "Like Rust said, every Axe we have is on Vale's walls. A good portion of Vale's hunters are there too. The police are too scared to do anything, which allowed me to move my gang into the areas not owned by Infinitech. Officially, Infinitech and therefore you, own seventy one percent of Vale city. Unofficially, you own ninety eight percent of Vale, the White fang holding on to the last part of the city. However, Roman tells me they may try to make a move on the docks in a few weeks." At this point, Blake walked into the room and Rust ended his call. While Blake sat on a bar stool behind me, Rust started to speak.

"Boss! That was a bullhead I had sent up to take a look at the Grimm's forces. They told me the Axe should be done killing all the Grimm in about an hour." Blake seeing the opportunity to put in her two cents speaks up.

"That's surprising. Anyway, Derick." At the sound of her voice, I turn my attention to her. "All the Faunus you had me train are up to Green Beret standards, and are currently working on their Delta certifications. I've put the word out that we were recruiting, netting us around three hundred new recruits. I've already sent out a dozen operatives to the Fang in Mistrial, and they have shown us the location of four new bases. Additionally, Adam Taurus himself sent a message to Rust, asking to set up a meeting with you." She falls silent, and the three of them look to me. At that moment, my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my pants pocket and read the message, which turns out to be Neo's report.

 ** _'Boss,_**

 ** _Things aren't looking too good here. Cinder has been on fire since the news got out about the Crimson King, and Fang are deserting left and right. Roman and I lost about an eighth of our manpower in two hours. Adam Taurus showed up too, demanding Cinder tell him everything she can about you. I think he might say screw it and leave her all together. Your little killing spree really fucked all her plans up. I don't think she can actually complete her plans here. She's having Roman steal all the Dust he can from Vale while waiting on a shipment from Atlas. If you stop him at the docks, you might be able to stop the whole operation in its tracks._**

 ** _Talk to you soon!_**

 ** _Neo'_**

I look up from my phone, and Junior voices the thoughts of all three of them. "What's next, Boss?"

 **AN2: Wow. Guys, I am really sorry for taking so long to update. I've been sitting on this chapter for a while, I just didn't know how to finish it up. Now that it is done, I should have a more regular update schedule. At least two chapters a month.**

 **As always, Fav, Follow and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	11. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

 **AN1: Holy… Honestly, I didn't expect to have so much positive feedback from coming back from the dead. Between five more follows and seven reviews, I really have to step up my game.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Mr. Bean: Thank you! And is the second part a question? I couldn't tell.**

 **GameHunterMC: Heh, honestly me neither. Glad to have you on board good sir!**

 **Drunkle Qrow: (1) Thank you for the chance! (2) I can't believe I missed that. I think I fixed it in the later chapters, but I have to go back and check. Thank you for pointing it out. (3) Honestly, I wanted to give my character and edge against Remans. I just realized what I did when you pointed it out. (4) Yup. (5) Now that I look at the chapter, it kind of is. (6) Again, true. This is my second attempt at writing something longer than a few paragraphs for fun, so it's bound to have a few issues. I'll work on it and make sure it doesn't happen again. (7) Thanks! (10) It is kind of forced, at least on Derricks side. Sociopaths are an all or nothing deal when it comes to people they care about. They can act like they care, but when it comes to the one or two people they actually love, it's pretty much instant.**

 **WarriorOfHell-RulerOfDeath: I'm debating adding a "100% Satisfaction Guaranteed!" tag to this fic.**

 **Shade(guest): Glad you like it my friend.**

 **Some Guest: That gave me an idea. You said you want her to be her own character. What if I did both?**

 **The last review (so far) gave me a crazy and morally fucked idea. I have a poll on my profile, determining the fate of Derrick and Dianna. Voting ends once the next chapter goes up, and knowing my update schedule, that gives you guys about two weeks to a month.**

 **Anyway, my ass is broke right now, so I don't own RWBY.**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

' _Holy shit. You know, when my ass ended up here, I didn't expect to pull a Saints Row on Vale. Now I have Vales' largest corporation and gang under my control. And I am a huntsman in training. Wait, shit Wiess! I told her I would help her with the SDC! I also need a huntsman weapon. One thing after another. First, Infinitech is at the point where we are too big for Vale. I need to have the Red Axe find and clear the tunnels leading to Glenn. From there we can expand operations to other kingdoms and begin working on alternate energy production. With the company pretty much owning Vale, we can force a change in policy for a large initial price and much lower prices after. Infinitech owns the power grid as well, so it will be easy to switch over from Dust to electricity, especially when the citizens see the lower prices. On the production side of things, we are spending almost half our income on raw materials. When the Red Axe is done clearing out Glenn, I'll have Rust start scouting sources for all materials, as well as have him start funding nuclear physics and chemistry. If Dust can be used to force nuclear reactions without gamma radiation, we could also use Dust to force fusion, and maybe even start atomically altering iron into titanium._

' _Second, the Crimson Hand is unnecessary in Vale, but useful for Mistral and Vacuo. If we can get a foot hold in both kingdoms, I can have them run extermination missions for the people. The Hand can become ruthless anti-heroes, killing Grimm for civilians and any gang that treads on our territory. That way we can be seen as a source of order and safety while retaining our reputation. Hell, might as well pull a Saints Row in the other kingdoms to. With that kind of power and manpower, we can pull massive extermination missions, and take large swaths of land back from the Grimm. I have to keep the Hand out of Atlas, though. No need to antagonize Jimmy when he pays handsomely for guns and equipment._

' _Finally, Blake's agents are doing great work with the Fang. It might be for nothing if Adam says fuck it and joins our side… or I can have the two of them work together to tear Schnee labor camps apart. Even better, I could have Adam take over training after personally vetting him, and have Blake be an operations commander. With the two of them actively working against the SDC, and only the SDC, the company will collapse and fall into bankruptcy. From there I can buy it out and give it to Wiess in exchange for thirty percent of the profits. Once they are done with their work against people, I can focus my full attention, and the attention of all my forces and resources, on the Grimm and Salem. Now that I know what I want to do, time to give out orders.'_

"Alright. Blake, call Adam and explain the situation. Give him the choice of working with Cinder and dying, or working for me and living. I have some ideas for what he can do, and if he agrees, he can keep his White Fang. Hell, if everything goes right, he can still work as a "force of revolution" if he wants."

Blake's eyes widen at the first part of her orders, but narrow at the rest of them. "What do you mean about him keeping his White Fang? And about his revolution? He'll kill innocent people!"

My own eyes narrow at her tone, my voice lowering to a growl. "If he does, he dies. As for you, the only reason why you are alive is because I feel weird around you. Raise your voice at me again and I will kill you. Understood?" She shrinks back and nods, her ears low. "Good. Now do your damn job." She nods again, then gets up and leaves. I watch her until she walks out of the club before turning my attention to Rust.

"Rust, as soon as our guys are done, pull them back to HQ for some R&R. Give them three days off, then have them prep for a week. Once they are ready, tell them to take back Mountain Glenn."

"WHAT?!" Rust fell off his chair, landing on his back with a thud. Not a second later he springs back up, his eyes full of surprise and confusion. "Boss, why Glen?"

"Mountain Glen will be our new base of operations. We can open more factories and focus on expansion more than ever without worrying about stepping on anyone's toes or breaking any laws. Once Glenn is ours and the new headquarters is operational, I want you to run scout missions for new ore deposits. Sooner or later, the other kingdoms will run out of resources we need. When we find our own, we don't have to rely on any middle men to get what we need. From that point, I have a bigger project for you. One that will put us in a position where no one will be able to touch us. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Starting Friday, you have five weeks to secure Glenn. Use any asset you need, even me, to finish on schedule. Understood?" He nods dumbly, eyes wide. He walks off, pulling out his scroll and dialing a number as he leaves the club.

I turn my attention to Junior, who straitens his posture and swallows unconsciously. "Call the twins. You three have the most important assignment out of everyone." Giving me a nod, he does as he's told. The twins show up after five minutes, all dolled up in their usual outfits and ready to go. "Okay. I have some ideas I want to bounce off you three first, before I tell you your assignments. First, Junior. What is the crime situation in Vacuo and Mistral?"

The bear of a man gulps, the lays it out. "Vacuo is made of a collection of warring factions. Honestly, there's anywhere from ten to forty separate gangs running around in the kingdom at any given time. Last count I had was twenty-three as of two weeks ago. None of the gangs try anything worse than the occasional mugging or car theft. There's no real organization outside the Huntsman Academy, so all the citizens know how to defend themselves and their goods, but no one to my knowledge has the capability to fight Grimm besides the Hunted, a gang of retired hunters and soldiers from other kingdoms. They are Vacuo's oldest and strongest gang.

"Mistral doesn't have any gangs, as everything, both legal and illegal, is run through the controlling families. The Gems, the Astros, and the Silvers have been politically fighting over control of Mistral since the Great War. The Gems have names based off of various gemstones, and made their fortune on jewel mining. They are the most aristocratic of the three families, and have their own private army. None of the actual family can fight worth a damn, given they lose at least one family member to the Grimm every generation. The Astros have their names based off of astrological figures from before the War. That family has so much incest and infighting it's a wonder they get anything done. They are, however, the most dangerous of the families because they will order a disappearance over someone making eye contact. The Silvers are not bad people. They do their best to keep the kingdom from falling apart in the fight for control. Despite the power struggles, the Silvers handle laws and civil duties, the Gems handle finances for the kingdom, and the Astros control the military. They argue on almost every issue, but will always pull together in the event of a Grimm attack."

Thinking for a second, I tell Junior what I had in mind. "After Rust secures Glenn as a headquarters, I want you and the twins to go to Mistral and Vacuo respectively." All three of them double take, but I hold my hand up to prevent them from speaking. "I say this because the Crimson Hand isn't needed here in Vale anymore. Rust has this kingdom locked down, or he will soon. That means we can't have a gang running around, as that would make the citizens lose their trust in Infinitech and the Red Axe. The more people trust my company, the less problems we will have with Grimm as people will feel safe. That leaves two other kingdoms with Lien for the taking. I want Junior in Vacuo as he is more adaptable when it comes unforeseen circumstances. As he said, the situation changes at the drop of a hat in Vacuo, so having someone who can change plans to adapt on a moment's notice is incredibly useful there. I want the twins in Mistral because they aren't supposed to cause too many issues. At best, they will be liaisons who can fight back when necessary. At worst, they can lead an all-out assault on the Astros, and then force the Silvers and Gems to comply with the new status quo." I could see the gears turning in their heads, before Junior nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense." He does a classic 'thinkers pose.' "I did start from scratch, robbing a few stores and hiring guys when I had cash to keep it going when I started working on the club. And this time I have the backing of the second most powerful person on the planet. I'll start packing and training a new bar tender. When are we heading out," he asks, leaning on the counter.

"If Rust keeps to the timeline I set for him, you have a little over a month. However, I want the White Fang's operation locked down before you go. A twenty-four seven watch on their known locations. Let Roman and any teams he has through, but no one else in or out. Anyone asks, say Roman is paying for passage."

He smirks and crosses his arms. "Got it Boss. Now, don't you have a team back at Beacon?"

I freeze for a full ten seconds, my mind going blank at the thought of Ruby, Yang and Wiess worrying whether I was dead or alive with the Crimson King and Grimm attack thing going on. "SHIT!"

Not wasting any time, I bolt at full speed, accidently cratering the floor with every step. I rush outside, almost crashing into my car. Opening the driver side door, I check my gun for ammo, satisfied with six magazines with nine bullets each for the Eagle. Climbing in and unlocking my phone, I start the car and do a quick diagnostic on the engine, transmission, exhaust and suspension using my phone. Noting wear on the front driver shocks and what looks like a lack of air pressure in all the cylinders, I fire up the engine, letting it warm up for a bit. While I wait, I hook my phone up to the radio and play Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Zedd Remix). Seeing the engine is now hot enough, I floor the gas, causing a van sized cloud of smoke from burning rubber. I quickly accelerate, taking advantage of the lack of traffic due to the lock down. The main access road between Vale and Beacon goes through the Vale wall, a thirty foot by fifty-foot gate being the barrier separating the Grimm from Vale. By some stroke of luck, a vehicle carrier has its ramp down, and after eyeballing it, I figure if I push the engine as hard as I can I should be able to clear the gate and then some. Putting thought to action, I shift from third to fifth gear and gun it, my car popping a small wheelie. I hit the ramp, a sharp squeal of metal bending then snapping can be heard over the roar of my engine. I fly over the gate, Red Axe defenders pausing in their actions to watch a six-ton machine soar over their heads.

My car's battering ram eviscerates three Grimm before puncturing a giant Deathstalker armor like it's tissue paper, the vehicle crushing the oversized scorpion under its immense weight. Taking advantage of my car's momentum, I floor the gas and go into a gentle curve to the right. I go off the road to Beacon, but at this point all I can see are bodies of Grimm not smart enough to get out of the way. Beowolves and a Boarbatusk try to rip open the vehicle, only to smash themselves into the side. I continue driving for another three minutes at 130 miles an hour, my supercharged engine providing more than enough torque to maintain speed despite crashing into Grimm and driving on dirt. I catch a quick glimpse of blue in the sea of green, brown, black, white, and red my world has become. I pull an e-brake turn, whipping my rear passenger fender into the path of a charging Ursa Major. The Major's mask, and head, are pulped by the force of metal smashing into it at roughly four hundred miles an hour (rotational force + linear speed = one hell of a hit). I shift down to first gear and floor the gas once again, this time fire blasted out of my car's exhaust pipes, cooking two unfortunate Beowolf Alphas to a crisp.

I make the return journey a little quicker than before, given I smashed through dense concentrations of Grimm on the way. Now I sped along, only hitting about twenty or so Grimm, mostly young Creeps. I turn back onto the Beacon access road, speeding along to the sound of my engine and tunes. As I approach the academy, I can see Port, Ozpin, Oobleck and Goodwitch holding the Grimm back. Each of them were killing Grimm by the dozen, but it seems the bulk of Grimm focused on Beacon. I rev the engine once while turning to ram a ' _fucking GOLIATH?!_ ' Quickly shifting down a gear, the increase in torque forces the car to pop a wheelie, bringing the sharp blades of my home made battering ram high enough to do some real damage…To its foot. Right before I shifted, I lowered my window and put on Nightcore Frendzone, cackling in glee.

"YIPPEE KI YAY MOTHER FUCKEEERS!"

00000000000000000

 **Glynda POV, two minutes earlier**

' _I can't hold it! If someone doesn't do something soon, this Goliath will kill us and then the students! We sent that call for help hours ago, if someone doesn't show up soon, Beacon will fall!'_ I can feel my glyph crack under the strain of holding back the massive Grimm. The four of us have been fighting for the better part of six hours, starting at four in the morning. While teaching at Beacon, I use my aura the most out of all the staff. While this put me at a disadvantage in the fight, my constant use allowed me to control the amount of aura I used far more efficiently than any of my colleagues. However, constant fighting, even with the students assisting us in the first four hours before the battle became too dangerous for them, had taken its toll. We had killed Grimm by the thousands, and it seemed like the end was near. But that meant the strongest of the Grimm were attacking. *CRACK* My glyph shattered. I fall to my knees, aura spent. Peter lands next to me, an Ursa Major back handing him into the air. Bart is next, a Beowolf clipping his left leg and causing him to trip. Ozpin retreats to us, standing tall in the face of the enemy. Using the last vestiges of aura I have within me, I check the statuses of my colleagues. Bart and Peter are like myself, aura spent and physically exhausted. Peach is still going strong, third and fourth years barely holding back the tide of Grimm from the first and second year students. Just as the Goliath before us lifts its foot to crush us like bugs, a roar sounds out. This one sounding unnatural, guttural, and familiar. The four of us turn to the newcomer, and are baffled. At least, until we hear just who is insane enough to drive into a Goliath.

"YIPPEE KI YAY MOTHER FUCKEEERS!" Screams the only missing student from the Academy. Ozpin waves his cane in a vain attempt to ward off the incoming vehicle only to stare in horror at the clearly insane student's intended path.

This child from another world is going to kill himself to save….

*SCHUELSH CRACK SHNAP*

"VIVA LA FUCK YOUUUUU!"

*VROOOOM! *

 ***ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!***

'… _he drove through its foot.'_

We watch in silence as the car smashes its way through the Grimm, barely slowing as it disappears around a corner, tires squealing. The once towering and mighty Goliath tips forward, missing us by mere feet as it crashes into the ground in front of us. I shut my eyes and look away, a massive cloud of dust covering us. A huff from the massive beast blows the dust away almost instantly, its weight shifting as it tries to rise again. We back up, Ozpin killing any Grimm that tried to take advantage of our vulnerability. The Goliath manages to place its good foot on the ground in an effort to rise when it hears the same guttural roar from before. Before it can react, a grey-silver blur careens around a building into the courtyard. Derrick jumps out of his vehicle just as it hits a mound of upturned earth. For a moment, it seems as if time slowed, even the Grimm pausing in their assault to watch Derrick's car smash into the Goliath's face mask. The mask shatters on impact, Derrick's hand built transportation continuing on its path before it finally slows, stopping when nothing but the glow of brake lights is visible from the now sizable hole in the Goliath's head. All is still for a moment, until the Goliath's corpse falls back down to the ground, it's efforts to rise halted forever. With an enormous *THUD* the now cooling and disintegrating corpse lands back on the ground.

A beat passes, then another.

A rocket locker lands nearby, followed by the sound of it opening.

"Y'ALL ARE FUCKED NOW!"

 **My POV**

I don't waste a second, and blast the nearest group of Grimm with a violet shell.

And just like that, the battle was on. Only this time, the Grimm had one target in mind. Me. _'You know what?'_ "BRING IT ON!" *BLAST **BOOOOM! *** "I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FUCKERS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Moving as fast as I possibly could, I crater the ground as I rush to the teachers. Jumping over all of them with no effort, I plant both feet onto the face of an approaching Deathstalker, cracking its armor. I backflip off, firing another violet shell at the Grimm. The shell slips between the cracks and explodes inside it. Casually pulling out my Eagle and shooting a Beowolf in the face, I turn to Beacon's Faculty.

"You don't look so good." Not bothering to wait for a reply, I spin in a 360, firing off six times and killing six Grimm, a neat bullet hole in their skulls. "Headmaster, need some help getting them inside?"

The ever-unflappable man in green nods, swiping his cane to the left in a sword grip. A Boarbatusk rockets into the thinning crowd of Grimm, its mask fractured in the center. "That would be most appreciated. Assist Glynda please. I shall lead us back. Bart and Peter can support each other, but must be escorted. Follow me please."

Nodding in affirmation, I help Goodwitch up. She leans heavily on my back, using her arms to support the bulk of her weight on me while still using her legs to walk. I barely feel her as I walk forward after the now moving Headmaster. I holster Eagle, refilling Nova's ammo tube with orange shells which I fire into more Grimm. Without a leader to direct them, the Grimm are being pushed back with ease, the entire student body joining the fight to clear their school. By the time we make it to Beacon's infirmary, the last Grimm dies at the hand of a certain red reaper. As one, the Hunters and Huntresses of Beacon roar in celebration. I make eye contact with my partner before I slip inside, flashing a smirk and twitching my head to the building in front of me. I catch her nod as I enter.

Not missing a beat, I follow the headmaster and two professors as they sigh in relief. As one, they slump to the ground, with me catching Goodwitch before she cracks her head on the stone floor. I sigh, sling my shotgun onto my back, then carefully position the teachers before lifting all four of them and continuing the walk to the infirmary. Goodwitch is riding piggy back, Oobleck and Port are under my arms, and supporting Ozpin with their upper bodies. Ozpin also has Goodwitch's arms pinned under him, preventing her from falling back. At the infirmary, I kick the door open, accidently forcing it open with a hole in the wall behind it where the doorknob is.

"Shit, sorry." I take a quick glance around, noting how almost everyone is busy with something before Dr. Frost pokes his head around a corner.

A double take and sprint later, he's in front of me. "What is their condition?" he asks, all business.

"Exhausted. Three of them ran out of aura while the headmaster held off the horde. Minor injuries as far as I can tell." I say in one breath, my tone matching the doctor's.

"Good, follow me and I'll get them into beds." He walks off and I follow.

Five minutes of corridors later, he finally opens a door and heads inside. I follow, and without stopping, Frost takes Ozpin and places him on a bed. Moving quickly, I position myself so Goodwitch falls on a bed and Frost takes Oobleck from me. I place the portly Professor on a bed, then straighten Goodwitch out. Frost makes a note on his scroll, then motions me out of the room. We both leave, and Frost places a sign and marker to let the rest of the staff know the room is occupied.

"Now that we don't have to worry about them, where were you? There was a head count before the first and second years were sent into the fray. You weren't there, and you certainly weren't in the headcount after they were called back in." The good doctor eyes me while leaning against a wall.

"I was in Vale, before the Crimson King lockdown. I have a few businesses selling my goods and I wanted to check up on them. When I saw time after a while, I decided to stay in Vale. Better to stay out of accidents, right? Anyway, I was going to wait until the first airship back to Beacon started flying to make my way back, but then I found out about the lockdown. I figured I should check on my team when I was away, but they never picked up. Combine that with the view I had of Beacon when I took a look outside, I knew I had to get back. So, I drove through Grimm and ended up saving some professors." I check my phone, wincing at the amount of missed calls, texts, and voice mails. "I should go. My team needs me." I don't wait for him to respond.

Five minutes, a fuck it, and jump out a window later, I find my team sitting on an airship platform, feet hanging off the edge. I clear my throat, and all three of them whip their heads to my direction. I send a cheeky smirk back. "Hey."

Ruby shoots off like a rocket, disappearing then reappearing on me, hugging me tight. Yang helps Wiess up, then follows her sister. "Hey yourself." She looks me up and down while I rub circles on Ruby's back. "You clean up nice." She purrs, "Mama Yang likes."

I just roll my eyes with a small smile. "'Course you would. My clothes got torn up down in Vale. This was the only thing I could find that fit me."

Weiss slaps me before I can get another word in. I take it in stride, knowing I deserve it. Ruby fell asleep hugging me, so I picked her up in a bridal carry. "Alright. Let's head back to dorm. You girls are exhausted, and I have some stuff I need to take care of for Weiss. We can talk about this later."

Predictably, Weiss shoots me a questioning look as we begin the trek to our dorm. "What are you planning?"

I shrug, carefully to avoid jostling Ruby too much. "Honestly Weiss, Infinitech is expanding at such a rapid pace, we've bought out a lot of the production contracts the SDC had with all four kingdoms. In about a month or so, Vale's power grid will be switching from Dust to electricity. Hell, at this point Infinitech could put any policy in place they wanted and the Vale council won't be able to do a damn thing to stop them."

The pale girl furrows her brow. "How does that relate to what I asked?"

"The plan is to take all of the SDC's contracts except for Dust, capitalize on any misfortune they might have, then buy out the company. From there, I can fire your father and place you as CEO of your business. So long as you follow two conditions, the SDC is yours."

She stops and gapes, as does Yang.

"WHAT?!"

 **AN2: Hi everyone! We are finally back at Beacon! The last consequences of chapter 9 have been dealt with, and now we move on to cannon again! Jaunedance doesn't happen because Cardin never blackmailed Jaune, but we will be going to the Forever Fall. Just a reminder, the poll will be up until I post Chapter 12.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Fav, Follow and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	12. Upgrades and Meetings

**Upgrades and Meetings**

 **Hello everyone! As of right now, the poll is closed! Turns out, everyone hated the gender change. Huh. Oh well. Anyway, Dianna will be… A clone! The 'morally fucked up plan' was to have Derrick's mind bounce between his and Dianna's bodies every time he/she went unconscious. I know, weird, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.**

 **One more chapter until Derrick is kidnapped, and we are practically flying through the timeline now. I'm thinking an episode a chapter, but that might change, seeing as I ditched cannon from the moment Ruby met Derrick.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Some Guest: The idea I was talking about is stated above. As for the sociopath thing… I think I would know how having to live like that would be, considering I have antisocial personality disorder. It fucking sucks.**

 **GamehunterMC: Yeah… The Grimm invaded Beacon because to the majority of them, it was on the way to the heart of Vale. Beacon takes up a good quarter of Vale's walls, and with the majority of Grimm dying at Beacon, the Grimm animal intelligence chose the path of least resistance, ie, the hole in the advancing line. At the latter part of the battle, all of the stronger Grimm went to fill the hole in the line, while the weaker Grimm were wiped out against Vale's walls.**

 **The reason for the invasion in general: Derrick wiping out the gangs sent waves of fear and terror through Vale, far more potent than that of cannon in the Vytal Festival. At the festival, Cinder needed to build up anger and resentment between the kingdoms, and even then, she still needed to give the population one more push to bring the Grimm to Vale. In One Bad Day, everyone hears about this one guy, in Vale, slaughtering thousands of people on his own. In your opinion, which group of emotions is more powerful. Anger, distrust, and shock. Or terror and fear that anyone you know could be the unstoppable killing machine known as the Crimson King?**

 **WarriorOfHell-RulerOfDeath: That it will be. That it will be. As for the bat, I think I will make it part of Dianna's semblance. No, her semblance is not going to be the ability to summon dildo bats. Something far more… entertaining.**

 **Drunkle Qrow: Thank you, kind sir. I try to take all of my reviews to heart, as they usually have good writing advice. As for the evil dead reference, Derrick may have Bane, Supernova and Eagle, but his eventual semblance calls for him to have many weapons. Who's to say he won't have a chainsaw and a boomstick? Guy is mentally unstable as it is, who knows when he'll snap.**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

We were given a full week off to recuperate from the Grimm attack. The field trip to Forever Fall Forrest was canceled as well. While most students decided to spend the majority of that time in Vale, enjoying themselves, Ruby had a better idea. That idea is why the four of us were in Beacon's forge, working on making my new weapons.

"Why. Won't. You. WORK!" _'Ruby is going to pop a blood vessel at this rate. The first time she tried combining Dust with plastic was funny, but this is just sad.'_

"Ruby," I gently pull her back from the workbench, trying to avoid her ire. "Maybe we should forget trying to use Dust to reinforce plastic and stick to an all-metal construction. It will give me more power in my swings."

"I know, but… did we even pick a second weapon form for your guns?" We both stand for a moment, thinking. Yang, who was behind us leaning against a wall, snickers to herself while Weiss face-palms. The heiress, having enough of our antics, gives her two cents.

"I personally recommend a buster sword for the shotgun. The weapon itself is heavy enough for the configuration and Derrick is more than capable of galivanting around with that much weight." Ruby and I stare at her, processing her words. As I do, a design comes to mind.

"Ruby! What about something like this?" I say as I start drawing on blueprint paper we bought. The design I was outlining was a double-barreled shotgun with the barrels stacked on top one another and an unusually thick underhanded grip. The barrels and grip were three feet long, and the rest of the weapon was an additional eighteen inches. "What if I took my Nova apart to make it look like this?"

I point at the grip part of the blueprint. "This part will contain the blade. The grip would split in the middle and fold up around the barrel. The blade would fold out on a simple hinge, exposing a single edge." I move my hand to point at the end of the barrels.

"The barrels would fold out to make an extended barrel the same length as the unfolded blade. This will allow me to use my full strength swinging the sword around without worrying about a snapped blade." My hand moves to point at the receiver as I continue. "This receiver is by far the most complicated part of the design. It is a full auto, belt fed receiver that switches between the barrels as it fires." Ruby and Yang's eyes go wide at that, while Weiss just looks lost upon seeing the sister's reaction.

"I'm sorry? I don't quite understand what the fuss is about." Ruby, zips in front of her, a twinkle in her eyes as she explains.

"WEISS! This design would allow Derrick's shotgun to fire faster than most rifles! The sheer amount of firepower it would have when it's built is comparable to the gun arms in AK-130s! Add that to the punishment just one of his shells can cause, and his gun would be comparable to a WMD!" The heiress blinks then turn to Yang for translation.

She indulges her. "Rubaby said Derrick's gun would shoot faster than a rifle, and it would be comparable to a weapon of mass destruction." At that, Weiss gives me a: _why the fuck do you need that?!_ : look.

I shrug and deadpan at her. "Yang hits hard up close, Ruby has long to medium range with her sniper sythe, and you have long and close range with Myrtenaster. This weapon will make me a medium range fighter, and close up any hole in attack and defense plans." While I was talking, Ruby speed-tackled Yang, her face red in embarrassment. "I'm also our main defense, 'cause almost nothing can actually hurt me."

She quirks an eyebrow while a laughing Yang gives Ruby a noogie. "Hmm. That is… acceptable. Still, what about your 'Bane of Kingdoms'? You could use that weapon in a defensive situation instead of this auto-shotgun you want."

Sighing, I tell her the real reason I want this gun. "My current weapons are pump action and semi-auto. I just don't have the rate of fire I want. Besides, by having the highest rate of fire on the team, I can draw attention away from the three of you while you rest up or prepare a heavy strike. As for the Bane, it's just too powerful for normal combat. It's primarily a defense weapon, though I'm thinking about mounting it onto my car." When I mention my plans for the Bane, Ruby zips out from Yang's grasp and stops in front of me, stars in her eyes.

"Yes, Ruby. You can help me mount it. In exchange, I'll help you make Crescent Rose recoilless." I say with a smile.

"B-but! How?! I've been trying to figure that out for years! The main reason why I based my combat style on the recoil of Crescent Rose is because I never figured out how to diminish the recoil enough so it wouldn't send me flying!"

"Are you using a gas blowback system, or a bolt action system for the firing mechanism?"

She freezes, then starts up again. "The recoil from the rounds I use would tear the receiver apart if I used a gas blowback system."

"That's the case with Dust treated iron. But what about Dust treated steel? Or just steel in general?"

Weiss breaks into the conversation at that point. "Steel? Is that the new wonder metal circulating in Vale and Atlas?

"It's not a wonder metal. It's actually one of the most common metals back home and on average it is four times stronger than iron and ten percent lighter. That's before Dust is introduced into the equation. Dust treated steel is fifteen times stronger than its iron counterpart and eighteen percent lighter." Her eyes narrow in suspicion while Yang and Ruby give me an evaluating look.

"Your company produces the steel, doesn't it?" I give her a shit-eating grin.

"Yup! Best part is, I can use any amount of steel I want for free. Also, my company is Infinitech." All three of my teammate's jaws dropped.

"Y-you OWN INFINITECH?! That's the biggest name in Vale for guns and ammo! That's so cool!" _'Okay, Ruby really likes my company. That's, unexpected.'_

"Wait, how did your company expand so rapidly? The way Infinitech expanded in such a short time is unheard of in the business world."

"Weiss, the best I can explain it is this. I started Netflix here on Remnant using only shows and movies that were already completed. Using the revenue from the instant success, I started the Red Axe Private Military Contractor and sent them on a few missions for Vale. They proved themselves to be more effective than all the other PMC's in the kingdom, so I used that new reputation to start buying out the competition. At the same time, I had the Axe's retrain themselves using the U.S. Special Forces training regimen, further improving their capabilities in combat against Grimm and people alike. At the same time, I had Infinitech producing steel and Dust infused steel. As the Axe's expanded, I bought more factories in the industrial district to start producing our own equipment and sell the surplus off to the Atlas military. Then the Crimson King attack happened. I already had Infinitech looking into several properties across Vale, but the people I had working on it traced almost 70% of Vale being owned by the people who died. My CEO used almost all of our funds to buy up all the property, including the Vale Power Plant. In doing so, he pretty much bought Vale itself, netting the company a massive profit."

All three of them just stared, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Finally, Ruby broke the silence, "…y-you own most of Vale?!"

I give her a shit-eating grin while pulling out my phone. "Yes, and that includes that bakery you love so much." I take a look at my contacts, scrolling through all my restaurants, diners, cafes, and fast food chains, noting that I would need to arrange a board of directors for all the industries Infinitech was now a part of.

"Speaking of food, anyone hungry? I can have food delivered to the dorm while we work here."

000000000000000000000

I ordered food for everyone after Yang and Weiss finally shook themselves out of their shock. From there, three of us worked on my new primary weapon, which I named Nebula. Ruby and I worked on the receiver, while Yang refined the design of the blade. Weiss remembered her father was arriving at Beacon tomorrow and went off to prepare an ultimatum.

After she left, Yang spoke up. "Hey Derrick, you're strong, right? Like, really strong?"

Quirking an eyebrow while carefully fabricating a firing pin out of Dust-infused steel, I grunt in confirmation.

"What do you think about a serrated blade?"

I set the parts I was working on down on a workbench and walk over to Yang. "What do you mean?"

She points at the new blade she designed. Instead of the folding part of the blade storing itself in the non-folding part, the blade has eight jagged edges that would loosely interlock when the blade is folded. "This new metal should hold up against the strongest Grimm armor, and you could easily rip your sword out of anything it gets stuck in. If you rip the armor off most Grimm in a fight, any one of us could finish it off in one or two hits."

We share a grin. "Perfect. However, I'll also need the straight blade, so I can us Nebula in class. Last thing we need is for any of the jagged edges to catch on someone's clothes in the arena." We snicker a bit, keeping our voices low to prevent Ruby from hearing us.

"Derrick! The receiver is done!"

"Thanks, Ruby! Do you want to work on the barrels while I make the blade?"

"Sure! Let me know when you are forging the blade itself. It's really tricky and I messed up a lot when I first started."

"Thanks."

00000000000000000000

Ruby and I finished Nebula by the end of the day. I put the new weapon in my locker and quickly walked back to the dorm. I passed out on my bed near instantly and slept like a rock until Weiss woke me up the next day.

"…huh? Weiss?" ' _She looks… off. Her father must really… SHIT, I'M MEETING HER DAD TODAY!'_

With that in mind, I explode into motion, grabbing clothes from my dresser and bolting into the bathroom. Not even a minute later, I leave the bathroom looking the part of an immaculate businessman. Much to the confusion of my team, who were still in bed or standing by my mattress.

"What? How?... No matter," Weiss starts, pacing back and forth like a drill instructor. "My father will arrive in two hours. You may be the owner of Infinitech, but do you know how to treat businessmen such as my father?"

I straighten my posture and clasp my hands behind my back, leaning forward just enough to ensure I am not looking down my nose at her. "Miss Schnee, while such measures will be necessary at the beginning of the meeting, by the time we are finished, your father will be nothing more than a common citizen of Atlas. I assume you have already spoken to your lawyers to ensure a smooth transition of power?" I say in a slightly posh accent, perfectly playing the part of a British gentleman.

Weiss and Ruby go slack-jawed, eyes wide. Yang was about to join them when she caught a glimpse of our teammate's faces. Our eyes met and we lost it.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! H-holy shit! Your faces!" My voice wavers a bit from trying to get myself under control.

After a brief mental reset, Weiss regains her composure. "Yes, I have. In order to do so, however, I required my mother's consent. This means while I would become CEO of the SDC, my mother would be the primary owner. I'm sure you understand the potential risk this implies."

"Ah, you fear your father might regain control via strong-arming your mother into relieving you of your new position. This concern, while valid, is irrelevant when it comes to the actual deal, as your father will be indisposed for a significant amount of time."

The heiress quirks an eyebrow while subtlety leading me to the door of our dorm. "Indisposed? I assume you mean arrested?"

I give her a nod while following her out. As we walk, I send a quick message to Rust, asking if we have enough Lien to buy a majority share in the SDC. He replies with a yes but states that we will be broke for a few hours. Weiss leads us out to a small gazebo overlooking Beacon Cliffs. A roundtable with three chairs has already been set in the middle of the building. As Weiss and I take our seats, the head douchebag of Atlas finally walked up to the table with his escorts stopping just outside the gazebo.

"Why did I disembark my airship alone, Daughter?" Jacques Schnee demands, looking down his nose like the pompous ass he is.

Sensing the incoming argument, I intervened. "Mr. Schnee, perhaps we should leave personal matters for another time, and instead focus on business."

The two of them stared daggers at each other but complied. The elder Schnee took his seat, then opened his mouth. I cut him off before he could start.

"Mr. Schnee, I apologize for the deception. This was never a negotiation of business. Rather, this is a notice of releasement. In short, you're fired, and your daughter is the new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company." The man gapes, then his face contorts in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU?! Do you have any idea who I am?! I will ruin you for this!" Weiss cringes a bit at the man, but I remain unimpressed. My phone rings just as I was about to answer him, so instead of telling him off, I simply point a finger at the sky in a 'one moment' pose. I check my phone and grin.

"That ding you heard was me buying a majority share in the SDC. Meaning, I now have control of your company, Mr. Schnee. As your new boss, I'm firing you." I turn from the now gobsmacked man to where he walked in. "Guards? Could you come here please?" The two bodyguards who escorted Jacques step inside and stop behind him. I glance at the man with a shark-like grin. "Please arrest this man. His actions have been the indirect cause of every White Fang attack against the SDC, and he is also guilty of bribing multiple Atlas council members, and he bribed members of the Atlas military." I stare into the now trembling man's eyes. "Take him to Atlas in handcuffs. General Ironwood will deal with him there."

As one, the two men nod, then the man to the left of the elder Schnee handcuffs him and marches the now disgraced man back to the company ship. Weiss, who was gaping the whole time while staring at me, finally snaps out of it.

"Y-you… you got rid of him. You finally put him where he belongs." She whispers, disbelief heavy in her voice. Without warning, she practically tackles me in a hug, lightly sobbing. "Thank you. Thank you…"

' _Uh… Well. OK… I'll just… hug her back… and pat her back a few times… doesn't Weiss have siblings?'_ "Weiss, don't you have a brother and sister?"

Her eyes snap open, wide in surprise. The then bolts away yelling at the top of her lungs about telling Winter. I chuckle a bit when my phone buzzes. Checking it, I answer.

"Blake, talk to me."

"I found Adam last night. He agreed to a meeting with you, tonight."

' _That was fast. He must think he has the upper hand. Or he's desperate to get out of Cinder's grip.'_ "When and where?"

"Junior's club, three hours from now. Adam also wants to meet the entire team." Hearing this, I start walking back to the dorm. After all, I still needed to do my homework.

"What do you mean, the entire team?"

"Adam deduced that you have at least twice as many resources and manpower than the Fang does, at least in Vale. He knows on one can run that kind of operation on their own. He wants to meet his potential allies."

"Hmmm… Fair enough. I'll be there. Does everyone else know?"

"All except Torchwick and Neo. I figured it would be best if you told them."

"Acknowledged…. Blake?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I'm… sorry, for how I treated you yesterday. It was uncalled for."

"…you are a terrifying person, Derrick. But you have a heart as well. Apology accepted."

"Thank you. I'll see you then." I hang up then open my text application. ' _Alright, just send a message to Neo, and there we go…'_ I smile like a Cheshire cat while composing another message. _'Adam will be so pissed, but this will be worth it!_

 **My POV**

 **Junior's Club**

I'm sitting at the bar in Junior's Club, taking a sip from a glass of whiskey. Junior himself is sitting next to me on my right, looking through reports from both the Red Axe and the Crimson Hand. Roman and Neo were sitting to my left, Neo enjoying her namesake while Roman has a glass of liquor in his hand. Blake and Rust are sitting at a table close to the bar, leaving two seats unoccupied. Blake was mirroring Junior, looking over reports from her spies, while Rust had a tablet in front of him, the man tapping away at a holographic keyboard.

The doors open, allowing a new arrival to enter. I wave them over, grinning.

"Hey, Weiss! Take a seat next to Rust, please." I say, motioning to the empty chair next to him. She walks up, but stops about twenty feet from the group, eyes wide. She draws her weapon and points it at Roman.

"D-derrick! That's Roman Torchwick! Why is he here!?" She shrieks, spinning the dust chamber in Myrtenaster. Before she can move, Melanie and Miltia jump from the second floor, disarm her and hold their blades to her throat. The head of the SDC squeaks, then slowly puts her hands up. I sigh, then wave my hand. The twins nodded, then back away to the bar, taking seats next to Junior.

"Weiss, everyone in this room works for me," I say, taking a sip from my drink. "They will not attack you, nor will they antagonize you. Now sit down and stay quiet. The leader of the Vale White Fang is coming, and I will not have dissension among my people."

She somehow pales even further and opens her mouth to retort. I interrupted her by pulling out Eagle from its holster and pointing it at her. She immediately clams up and takes her seat. Just as she does, a Red Axe walks in from the back, talking on his radio. He nods once and speaks his confirmation before turning to me and Junior.

"Sirs, they're here."

I finish my drink and stand up, straightening my suit and placing my cup on the counter. Everyone else goes through the motions of stowing their stuff and looking presentable.

"How many are there?" I ask, adjusting my tie.

"Sir, the leader and his lieutenant, sir." The man replies with a salute.

"Send them in. I want every Red Axe and Crimson hand within a five-block radius to converge on the club. All personnel in the building is to take positions in this room. Adam is armed and extremely dangerous, as is his lieutenant. Weapons out, locked and loaded. If I brush my right cheek with my thumb three times, open fire on the two of them. Understood?"

The man nodded, then carries out my orders. Almost immediately, twenty Axes and thirty Hands walk into the room. They take positions around the club, blocking windows and all other exits as the man of the hour walk in. Their heads swivel, scanning the room until they spy Weiss. The bull Faunus goes to draw his blade, but I beat him to the punch.

"Adam, unless you want to leave this building in a body bag, I suggest you stand down," I say, glaring at the man while still maintaining an air of professionalism. "The SDC is undergoing a change of management, and I would appreciate you not killing my Faunus neutral CEO." I gesture to the remaining seat. "Please, have a seat."

A flash of irritation appears on his face, but he complies, the lieutenant standing behind the chair. I tap my hand on the bar counter, the bartender slides two glasses of whiskey into my waiting hands. Being careful not to spill, I place one cup in front of Adam and keep the other one for myself.

"You asked me to come here," Adam growls. "You had the gall to send Blake in your steed. Why?"

"Well Adam," I pause to take a sip, "I heard you were forced into new management by a certain fire themed woman. I wanted to free you from her employ, in exchange for a few favors."

"And what might those favors be?" _'Wow, I can't tell if he's pissed about working for a human, or furious that he's being forced into complying again.'_

"Nothing special. Stop any and all attacks on the SDC and Schnee family, move the majority of your forces into Atlas to force a revolution, and have your men be as incompetent as they can whenever Cinder orders them to do something." I list off with a shrug, taking another sip of whiskey.

"The SDC is going to treat all Faunus workers fairly, now that the racist CEO has been fired. As such any attacks on them will be hurting your own people just as much as humanity. As for the second favor, Atlas has a…" I pause, trying to think of a word that describes a force capable of killing Grimm by the thousands, but worthless when it comes to stopping people. "adequate military, but the government is so full of corruption it's sickening. I want you to tear it down, preferably with minimal property damage if you can. And the last favor is self-explanatory, given who we are talking about." I take another sip.

The masked men share a look, then Adam speaks up again. "If it can free the White Fang from that woman, I will agree. However, I have terms of my own." He sends a harsh glare at Weiss, who at this point has been staring wide-eyed at the exchange. "All the Schnee's must die, for what they did to my people."

I frown, then my expression lights up. "I can't let you kill all the Schnee's, but you are free to kill the males. They are the racist bastards that caused Faunus so much pain and suffering. The females have always detested what the former patriarch did with the company, and you killing him will prevent any attempted takeover. As for Whitley, he takes after his father. If you find him, do what you wish. Just keep it quiet. Last thing either of us needs is a public execution of a child."

"BUT THA-" Weiss attempted to speak but was silenced yet again by Eagle, this time the weapon was inches from her face. "Blake, Roman. Please escort Weiss to a conference room. I shall join you when I am finished here." Roman and Blake followed my orders, while Adam looked on, an approving smile on his face. The lieutenant visibly relaxed, as if it was taking all his self-control not to kill Weiss.

"My apologies. She was introduced to her position this morning."

He waves it off. "It's nothing. I'm surprised by your attitude. You haven't called us terrorists or anything derogatory, yet."

I smile slightly. "It would be rather hypocritical of me, considering I'm the Crimson King the news is so fond of."

Both men go ridged at my comment. Had I not been paying close attention, I would have missed his muttering. "…why does everyone who wants me to do shit have to be so damn powerful…"

I give the two men another grin. "Do we have a deal?"

 **AN2: Holy FUCK! I don't have any explanation as to why this took so long. I lost my muse for a while.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is when Derrick gets his ass kidnapped. However, I am changing a few details to keep you all guessing.**

 **Fav, Follow and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	13. Discussions and-OH CRAP!

**Discussions and-OH FUCK!**

 **Sup my readers! I'm finally getting back into the swing of things, so look forward to more chapters coming out soon!**

 **I missed a couple reviews from Chapter 11, so here are my responses!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Cmndr. SWAG: This is why I love your reviews. You always give me inspiration. I'm thinking Derrick and Dianna need some time to bond, and Vacuo won't be happy about their new competition if you know what I mean.**

 **Derrick already has plans to circumvent the CCT. After all, the people of Earth don't have one.**

 **And now for Chapter 12 reviews.**

 **DaToskin: Indeed, he will. After all, I practically gave him to Adam…**

 **Sephchipmunk: Huh. I could have sworn I told everyone about it… oh well.**

 **EMIYA KURO: While that is true, I also told them everything they know and love would be brutally taken from them if they didn't get their shit together. So I kinda snapped them out of it for the moment. Also, given this is a first-person POV, for the most part, the others could have their problems off-screen.**

 **Some Guest: I do my best to listen to my readers. After all, if I ignore you guys, you stop reading, making what I write pointless.**

 **Gamehunter: Glad you like it! And sorry for not updating for so long. My imagination ran away from me. I now have a general idea for the next two or three sequels to this story.**

 **Mega Mario Fan: … Uhhh… I mean… I can see how that would work… ish. Let me get back to you on that. I have an idea, but I need to flesh it out. Send me a PM so you can run me through this.**

 **EWR115: He is kinda OP, but different biology and foreknowledge will do that. THANK YOU! You actually inspired a… not a sequel but a spin-off.**

 **ExS-DrIfTeRr: I'll be honest, I BSed the numbers a bit for shock factor. As for the looney bin, I did have some evidence in my favor. After all, my car and my guns would definitely give them pause, if nothing else. Finally, I was in the middle of a Borderlands 2 binge and was thinking of a weapon called The Bane.**

 **SeijuroRen: Thank you for the compliments! I told them about the constantly at war part of Earth to show them I had… not really experience so much as exposure to the shadow war Ozpin and Salem are waging. Taking over the club was more shock and awe than actual fighting. On Remnant, people who have aura are more confident, and most believe that their aura will protect them from every danger there is, until it runs out, of course. Then I walk in, catch them off guard with my speed and then shatter their worldview about aura. Taking over was a delicate balance between scaring the shit out of them and showing that I'm not tyrannical like Cinder.**

 **GJH 28: Just did.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

 **Juniors Bar**

"Weiss, what the hell were you thinking?!" That was the first thing I said as I walked into the room. Adam had agreed to the deal, and he agreed to pull all White Fang from Cinder's operations when I gave him the word. Now that he was gone, I had to deal with Weiss, who had nearly fucked the meeting. The room was a simple one, with nothing but a table with two chairs facing each other.

"I was trying to defend my brother! The one you practically handed to the White Fang!" She retorts, fury in her eyes and breathing heavy from rage.

"Damn it, Weiss! Were you even listening?! I said 'if' they can find him! As long as he remains hidden, Whitley is safe." I say, trying to calm down. Weiss was having none of it, however.

"YOU HELD ME AT GUNPOINT!" She screeched, standing up and slamming her hands on the table in front of her.

"IT'S THE FUCKING WHITE FANG," I roared, finally losing my temper. "Anything I can do to gain their trust will happen. They hate the Schnee name, so treating you like shit would earn brownie points with them. Pointing a gun at you before forcing them into my employ showed Taurus that not only was I not willing to put up with anyone's shit, it showed I am sympathetic to their cause.

Weiss collapsed back in her chair after my rant, then she perked up again as something else came to mind. "Derrick, putting aside that issue for now, how on Remnant do you have Roman Torchwick working for you?"

I blink, then look away while scratching the back of my head. "I… uh… lost my temper when I saw him and the Fang in a factory I bought off the school. After I took care of the Fang, I cornered him and his assistant, the ice cream girl, in the main office of my factory. Torchwick and I had already met before, so he was kinda scared of me, to begin with. A little talking and gun waving later, I convinced him to go undercover in his old boss's operation." I take a breath, collecting my thoughts.

"Blake, the cat Faunus, was part of the group working with Roman at the time. A large portion of said group surrendered after I confronted Torchwick, and I let the citizens with a grudge go. The rest decided to stay and work for me in the factory, which was a steel mill."

"Hell," I say shaking my head. "I took over this club by showing how powerful my guns are and then turned the thugs into the Red Axe PMC. Rust, the guy who was working on the scroll tablet, is the CEO of Infinitech. I hired him the day before Netflix became a thing, and he is the one you will be working with the most."

Weiss just sits there, flabbergasted. "Y-you… you practically built this company from nothing into the largest corporation in Vale in a few months…"

"To be fair," I shrug, "I built my company by ripping off content from my world. Netflix is an actual company back on Earth, and I really didn't change much. The steel making process is from Earth. Practically all the stuff the Red Axe uses is from Earth as well. And as soon as the new HQ is set up, three new projects are going to start." I motion for her to follow me out of the room.

We stop walking on a balcony overlooking the club. "My entire 'empire', as it is, is built upon the work of several civilizations. Everything I have used was developed on Earth, either for entertainment or war." I sigh and lean on the balcony railing with my hands. "And I am trying to build one here. Weiss, this isn't just a business, nor is it a crime syndicate. This is the start of a new civilization.

"Unfortunately, starting a civilization the Terran way means spilling a lot of blood." Her eyes go wide as she steps back, her mind connecting the dots.

"Y-you're… you're the Crimson King. You caused both of those massacres and the Grimm attack… Why? Why did you kill those people?" I sigh again, then pull Eagle out of its holster, gazing upon the weapon like it held the secrets of the universe.

"The first time, I was shot at while driving to my factory, the Infinitech Steel Works. The second time, Vale's organized crime was pissed that I came out of the blue and started taking over. They tried to teach me a lesson and the situation spiraled out of control." I turn and stare into her eyes, re-holstering Eagle.

"I don't like what I did, Weiss. But, there were some beneficial consequences. Vale's crime rate is practically non-existent, Infinitech now owns the majority of Vale, and most importantly, the Red Axe and Beacon held off a class seven Grimm attack. Remember how I said the worst calamity of your time would happen? That was a class nine Grimm attack, combined with a White Fang assault and the Atlas military being hacked. I already solved two parts, now I have to work on the last one."

"Wait, What?! A class nine attack is theoretical! Only declared when the kingdom might be… lost…" She starts out strong, but peters out as her eyes go wider still in understanding and horror. "You triggered a smaller attack that we barely survived to force Vale to rely on the Red Axe. Netting your PMC more funding and instilling a sense of trust and safety in the people." I shoot her a smirk before shifting my gaze back over to the club.

"Yup. From there, I will have the Axe equipped with armor, and send out hunter-killer convoys to eradicate Grimm from points of interest. Potential settlement locations and mineral deposits are the number one priority. At the same time, I'll have a merchant convoy sent to Vacuo as an introduction to doing business and send some subordinates to Mistral to talk to the families in charge." I check my phone for the time, then place it back in my pocket. "It's getting late; we should head back." I start walking out, but Weiss stays where she is. I sigh, then shoot Roman a quick text before continuing my walk. I pass Roman on my way down, then run into Blake.

"Hey Blake," I greet. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'm conflicted." She states, agitation slipping into her voice as she glares a hole into the ground. "Adam now works for you, which means White Fang attacks will lessen in occurrence and severity, but now I'm working with people I left behind." She turns to look me in the eye. "How do I deal with that? I betrayed Adam, and ran away from his White Fang, only to be sent to him by you." She lets out a melancholy chuckle while shaking her head. "I'm just happy it worked out for the best. Adam could have killed you."

I move instinctually, cupping her cheek with my right hand. I gently guide her head until she's looking at me. "Blake, I won't die anytime soon. You know this. Just," I look away, heat rising in my cheeks, "do me a favor don't die on me, ok?"

Her eyes, amber colored pools with just a dot of black, stared back at my own. ' _This feels… nice, actually. Between her milky smooth skin, her beautiful enchanting eyes, and that cute way she blushes, I could stay here all day…'_ I give her a slight smile, trying my best to not fuck this moment when my phone rings. Letting out a heavy sigh, I take a step back and answer it.

"Derrick speaking." Irritation leaked into my voice, but the person who called me erases that with his first word.

"Mr. Bastone, I would like to speak to you in my office. Please arrive as soon as you are able." Ozpin himself states it like a request, I had the feeling this was an order.

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way now and will be there within an hour." I hang up and turn to Blake. I start to speak, but she holds her hand up with a smile.

"Go. The only person you would call sir is Ozpin, and if he needs you, it's important." I let out a small huff then grin.

"Those extra ears are sensitive, aren't they?" I chuckle as I walk out. Her response is to twitch them left and right with a small smile on her face.

 **My POV**

 **Ozpin's office**

' _I wonder what he wants. It can't be a summons for punishment, I haven't done anything he can pin on me.'_

I'm thinking this as I ride up the elevator to the Headmaster's office. The Red Axe is officially on its second day off, with one more day before preparations begin for the Mountain Glenn Invasion. Infinitech lost a large amount of capital from buying the SDC, but with our profits higher than ever, we gained it back within three hours. Infinitech Firearms increased production, including shotguns like the Spas-12 and SMGs like the Vector in our selection of firearms. Construction of a new power plant, this one using a hybrid of Earth and Remnant power generation techniques, will begin tomorrow, and Rust told me his R&D team was working on building an upgraded version of the Mad Max: Fury Road War Rig, this one with Gau-19's on each corner of the trailer (.50-cal miniguns), a larger battering ram on the front, and a Surface-to-Air-Missile turret on the top back portion of the trailer. According to Rust, these new Rigs would be the backbone of all operations outside the kingdom walls, and I agree with him wholeheartedly.

The doors to the elevator open, revealing Ozpin's office. The man himself was not alone, Goodwitch and Qrow were standing to his right and left respectively. Not missing a beat, I sigh and walk up to his desk, stopping a few paces away. Ozpin gets straight to the point.

"I assume, due to your future knowledge, that you know what this meeting is about?" Qrow quirks an eyebrow at his boss but stays silent. Goodwitch continues to stare at me as if she was trying to stare into my soul. Ignoring the two, for now, I give him a half smirk.

"Assuming you want to know what I do about the maidens, the Queen, and the rest; yes, I do know what this meeting is about. I also know that this meeting is a waste of time, as I have my own plans in motion." At this, Qrow can't stay silent.

"What kind of plans, kid? What could you possibly be doing that we haven't tried against the Queen already?" _'Oooooh, this is gonna be hilarious!'_

"Well, first I'm going to take Mountain Glenn back from the Grimm." Ozpin, who was in the middle of sipping his coffee, does the most epic spit take I have ever seen. I mean, I'm standing almost six feet away from his desk and coffee still lands on my clothes. Qrow just gives me a: _are you shitting me?_ : look while Goodwitch is just gobsmacked at my declaration.

"Kid…" Qrow attempts to warn while Glynda helps the Headmaster expel the coffee in his lungs.

"Before you start, at least let me finish what I was saying," I growl myself, glaring at the drunk. Ozpin now has his breathing under control and silently bids me to continue. I shoot them all a wolfish grin as I start up again. "Second order of business is to set up a space program, while finally getting around to building the M1A2 Abrams tank." At this Qrow scoffs.

"Kid, Atlas has been trying to send shit up to space for decades. What makes you think you can do it?" I shake my head slowly, chuckling to myself.

"It helps to have one of Remnant's largest corporations at your beck and call. That, and the fact that my people have done far more with less." I pause, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I wave it around in a mocking fashion. "This phone has nearly four times the computing power of all the hardware my people used to send a man to the moon." Leaning forward, my smile turns predatory. "With Infinitech at my beck and call, I can easily have a legitimate space program up and running in four months, with satellites placed in orbit a month after that." I correct my posture and then drop my bomb on them.

"However, in order for the rest of the plan to come to fruition, I need to move the Maiden-"

"Absolutely not." Ozpin cuts in, leaning forward in his chair. Qrow seems like he is just itching for a fight, but Goodwitch, curiously, appears to be apprehensive. "The Fall Maiden is under our protection and she is safe here."

I arch an eyebrow, skepticism in my tone. "Really? If she was safe, she wouldn't be in a coma." I look away, my eyes were drawn to the view of the Emerald Forrest outside. "Now that I've thoroughly altered the timeline, I can safely tell you what would have happened. Near the end of the Vytal Festival, the woman who stole half the Maiden's powers would trigger a class nine Grimm attack. This attack, in conjunction with White Fang transporting Grimm inside the walls via bullhead and hacking all security mechs to attack civilians, would end with the destruction of Beacon and the death of Amber." I give the three of them a hard stare.

"Instead, a class seven attack happened, killing most of the Grimm that would have been involved with the class nine. In addition, I already took care of the Fang, as they have abandoned Cinder's cause. The last part is irrelevant, and once I have my satellites up and running, then we go for the endgame."

"And what endgame is that?" Goodwitch all but whispers, momentarily drawing the attention of her colleagues.

"There's no point to talk about it now, seeing as the technology I want to use doesn't exist yet. Besides, I still want to move Amber-"

"As I said, the answer is no." Ozpin apparently feels the need to repeat himself.

"-after she is healed. And as far as I know, the only way to do that is to find and kill Cinder Fall." The three of them silently communicate through glances and slight gestures for a minute or so until Qrow speaks up.

"You know where she is, kid?" I shake my head.

"No, not yet at least. I have the Red Axe hunting down all of her operations in Vale. Infinitech's Intel division is doing their damnedest to track her down as well."

"Ok kid, one thing I have to ask. How in the name of the Brothers did you come to own Infinitech and the Red Axe?" _'Oh for fuck's sake! Here we go again.'_

"I bought a factory off of Beacon through Professor Peach. Used it to start making steel. Used the profits to start up Netflix. Waited a bit for Lien to roll in. Started up the Red Axe as an anti-Grimm Private Military Contractor. Gave them gunpowder rounds for their guns and sent them on a Grimm killing mission. They all came back alive, so I sent all twelve of them on a more dangerous mission, one where any other company would need at least one hundred men and thousands of Lien in gear, Dust, Weapons, etc. They all came back alive, a few scratches and one guy needed stitches. Vale council heard about it and now they hire us exclusively. Infinitech profits were enormous from steel sales to Atlas, but the guns the Axe were using practically destroyed themselves after the second mission. I bought another factory, this one to make guns from my world using Dust-infused steel."

I pause, taking a breath and massaging my jaw for a second, then I continue. "Atlas was and still is interested in a gun that can be chewed on by a Beowolf and still fire. Infinitech became the primary weapons manufacturer for the Atlas military, and the primary source for the metal they use as armor for their vehicles. Intel division was watching all organized crime in Vale, keeping an eye on who was doing what in order to protect ourselves from a gang called the Forged. Then the Crimson King happened, and everyone we were watching suddenly died. The Axe made a move, calling the police and leading the largest sting op in the history of the kingdom mere hours after the King finished killing everyone. However, since the Red Axe is technically owned by Infinitech, all the deeds the Red Axe took had the titles changed to my name." I give him a grin that belonged on a shark. As I spoke, Glynda's expression slowly went from curiosity to pure shock. Ozpin's ever-present poker face was straining, as I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten, and his eyebrows were twitching. Qrow, who was trying to maintain his smug attitude, took an almost unnoticeable step back.

"You're looking at the richest guy on Remnant, Qrow. I bought out the SDC this morning." I turn to leave, only stopping at the elevator doors. "I'll have Infinitech HQ up and running by the end of the semester. A week after that, I will ask you again for Amber to move. If you refuse, I will have no choice but take her for her own protection and kill Cinder, as that is the only confirmed way to reunite the powers of the Maiden. I'll be waiting, Ozpin." The doors open, and I leave the office.

 **Glynda POV**

 **Ozpin's Office**

' _By the Brothers… He practically took over a kingdom in three months… He told me his world made Remnant a paradise, but I never imagined people from his world could pull something like this! Even with his now-defunct knowledge of the future, something like this should not have been possible.'_ I wring my hands, looking out the window of Ozpin's office. _'He did say people from Earth have the capability to do anything they put their minds to. Still, to accomplish so much… He said something about an Abrams tank. I need to ask him about that. I also need to pitch the idea of him teaching to Ozpin.'_

"Ozpin," I say, bringing the two out of their conversation. "Perhaps there is a way we can keep a closer eye on his movements."

"Really now? And how might we do that, o' Wise and Powerful Goodwitch?" _'Qrow, if the headmaster wasn't here, I would send you into the ground for that comment. Let alone that stupid bow!'_

"What if we made him a professor for the upperclassmen?" Both of them acted as if I slapped them… _'no, if I did then they would be flying out the window.'_

"Are out of your gods-damned mind?! That kid has more pull than the councilors and more money than the damned Schnees! Why do you want HIM to be a teacher?!"

I crossed my arms, affronted by Qrow's reaction. "Not only would having him as a staff member force him to stay on campus more often, we could also gain intelligence on how his people think. I was considering placing him as my assistant for my sparing class, or a new course for tactics on human opponents."

"… if you can arrange for the class to be open for all years next semester, he will teach." Ozpin declares, standing next to me by the window. _'When did he get there?!'_

After giving my boss a quick nod, I leave for my office. A Headmistress's work is never done.

 **My POV**

 **Three days later**

"Preparations are underway boss. The men are restocking their gear now. We will be ready for the assault on Mountain Glenn in about two days."

"Good, we will wait the full week Junior. Rust got back with me yesterday and said your new vehicles will be ready in two days. Have the men familiarize themselves with their new combat support rigs for the remaining time. I'll work on acquiring some Huntsman support as well."

"Are you sure we need them, boss? You and I both know the Axe can take Glenn on our own."

"This isn't about whether we can do it or not, Junior. This is about sending a message to the other kingdoms. The Red Axe was a small gang, led by you, made up of thirty or so men. Now, we are Vale's first response to the Grimm, with nearly eight hundred men and women under my employ. In the span of three months, we went from a small, back-ally group of men with swords, axes, and pistols, to the largest private military force on Remnant. Taking Glenn will be the final message to all, showing that not only are we powerful, but we are independent. Having the Huntsmen there to witness our success will offer evidence that they are no longer effective, not without significant upgrades only we can provide."

"…Damn, boss. Combine that with you being the Crimson King, and owning the largest company on the planet… I don't think anyone has a chance against you."

"That's the point, Junior. Besides, if you think this is huge, wait until you see the plan for Operation: Endgame."

"Operation: Endgame? Is that some top-secret project that will solve all our problems?"

"Something like that. I'll tell you after we take Glenn. For now, focus on preparing for the invasion."

"Yes, sir."

I lay down on my bed, resting my head on my hands. _'This is it. Operation: Grimm Reaper. Take Glenn, and then start a project to help me get home, a project to find Salem and a project to assure that wherever I end up, I will have the upper hand. Heh, that one anime where they had a space capable Yamato had the right idea, but not enough guns and armor. 'Course, none of that matters- Huh?'_

My phone buzzed for a second, the silent text alarm going off in my hand. _'Hmm? Oh, it's Neo.'_

" _ **Boss,**_

 _ **Roman here, you know that huge Dust shipment you told me about when you first hired me? It's coming in tonight at the docks, pier 9. I'm going to show up around eleven thirty or so, see you then.**_

 _ **That's an hour from now, Boss.**_

😊"

' _Oh…. OH SHIT!'_

The rest of Team RWBY was out cold at the moment, but I needed to get going. As quietly as I could, I grabbed my combat outfit from the dresser and slipped out of the dorm. I changed right there in the hallway, then double-timed it to the locker room. I pull Eagle and two spare magazines from my locker and run to my car. Quickly popping the clutch, I sigh in relief when the vehicle stays mostly silent. _'So glad I repaired it yesterday…'_

Once I was far enough away, I fire up the engine and drive to the Vale docks. Not a minute after I arrive, multiple bullheads fly above me. Channeling my inner Snake, I get out of my car and crouch walk my way to a fire escape, which I use to reach the roof of a building. Peering over the edge of the roof, I see Roman not ten feet away from the building I was hiding on.

I use my arms to shove myself off the roof, doing a flip in the air to land on my feet right behind Roman. When I land, I cause the ground to crack and shake, startling the Fang packing up Dust and scaring the shit out of Roman.

"BOO!"

"GAH! HOLY FUCK!" The master thief exclaims while trying to turn around and step back. Instead, he fell on his ass, clutching his heart like a lifeline.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-your FACE!" I can't help but laugh at him, falling to the ground myself. Roman got a hold of himself and went back to ordering the Fang around. While he did insult them, it was obvious his previous disdain was no longer present.

After a couple minutes, I finally manage to pull myself together. I stood up and walked over to one of the Dust containers. A couple of White Fang were standing on it, attaching cables to hard points. The bullhead Roman arrived in came into view, the cables on the container attached to it. The two Fang on the container quickly jumped off as the bullhead pulled it high into the sky.

Roman stepped behind me. "Hey, boss? Remember that conversation we had when you first hired me? The one about kidnapping you?"

I turn to face him, confusion on my face. "Yeah. Why?"

He points up with his cane, a smirk on his face. "Night boss!"

Looking up, the last thing I see is the container falling on me.

 **AN2: Semi-regular updates! YUS! I've been playing a lot of MGS: V lately and dear god is it a good game! Makes me think back to the time I spent playing Peacewalker… Anyway, IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Derrick's out cold, no one knows where he is, and Dianna will be here next Chapter!**

 **MarioFan, I figured out how your idea would work. The only part I'm not sure on is how Blake would take it.**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	14. Roman, I Hate You So Much

Roman, I Hate You So Much

 **AN1: I'm back! Here for another chapter and ready for some fun! Derrick is finally awake from his little kidnapping stint.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **GameHunterMC: Heh heh heh… He isn't the only one who will meet her, if you know what I mean** **.**

 **Some Guest: I already have my reminders set. At this point, the sequels themselves aren't the issue, but figuring out which order they should be released. I have one that could appear in the middle of One Bad Day's timeline, and one that happens right after. I just need to figure out the order. Like, do I send Derrick to Doom (2016) in the middle of this story, do I send his ass to Mad Max before or after the Mass Effect games, that kind of thing. Major spoilers, he gets a massive nerf to his abilities whenever he changes universes.**

 **I always thought Roman was an ass, and this was his way of getting back at Derrick for all the scares and shooting him.**

 **Salem has the Crimson King on her radar, from the Grimm attack he caused. However, none of the Dark Council know exactly who he is.**

 **MegaMarioFan: I wanted to talk to you in private so I could work out the details with you, that's why I wanted you to PM me.**

 **Setting up a google email is super simple. Just search gmail on google and set up an account. You can link the account to any other email by having the mail forwarded to another account. I have my gmail forwarded to my Hotmail.**

 **Jruiz82: This is the chapter where he gets knocked down a peg. I will admit, Derrick is close to Gary Stu level, but his sociopathic issues, along with his over reliance on his hard drives and computer makes him vulnerable. Take away the hard drives, and he stalls big time. Piss him off enough, and he gets tunnel vision. Derrick knows about these issues and tries to avoid them, but they are still a problem nonetheless.**

 **Guest: We are at the end of Volume one. I have made some comments here and there about how Derrick has accomplished so much in three months. I'll add time skips to all the POV changes from now on, to clear things up for everyone.**

 **Aa: The Crimson Hand is the criminal element to the Red Axe. They popped up after the Crimson King attack. For the most part, they lay low in Vale, running organized crime and filling the void created by killing the gangs. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.**

 **: Just did.**

 **Lunaris Eclipse: See above.**

 **SWAG Cmdr: Hehehe… I have both games.** **Good suggestion though!**

 **Guest: See Umar.**

 **Mad Library Scientist: There are elements Derrick brings up that need to be explained, if only because the Remnans have no idea what he's referring to half the time. I'll add in suitable explanations when appropriate.**

 **Valos-Inferno-Kiron: See Umar.**

 **IMTHEMAINIAC: Wow… I'll get right on it! I have the next few chapters written out, but I still need to edit and type them before I can post. No promises on the schedule, but I appreciate your kind words!**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 _~?~_

 **MY POV**

 **N/A Hours**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Three months, twelve days after Initiation**

' _Gah, my head… why the hell am I so sore…'_

 _~Who are you? And, where am I? ~_

I freeze, startled by the woman's voice I heard IN MY HEAD along with the wave of confusion that came with it.

' _Name's Derrick. Any reason you're in my head?'_

 _~I… I don't know what my name is… I just woke up, strapped to this table. I can't see anything… and then I heard your voice. Derrick, what happened? Who am I? ~_ The voice answers, the tone suggesting she was melancholy about her apparent amnesia. Strangely enough, I could feel said emotion as if I were experiencing it myself.

'… _I may have just met you, but I'll help as best I can. However, there are a few things you need to know. First, I own multiple companies that I'm using to fight monsters-'_

 _~Wait, monsters? The Hell? ~_

' _Literal monsters. Ten-foot-tall humanoid wolves called Beowolves, porcupine like armored bears called Ursas, gigantic armored scorpions called Deathstalkers and more. Remnant, the world we live on, is a real fucked up place. I started the Red Axe and Infinitech to fight back and end the threat.'_

 _~Threat? What threat? ~_

' _Someone's- '_

"Now that you're both awake, I can share my findings and try to solve the mystery of your biology." A weathered yet lively voice announced. Florescent lights snapped on, illuminating cushioning on the upper and lower edges of my vision. The voice began speaking once more.

"I am Dr. Merlot. When Cinder left you on my doorstep, I have to admit, I was intrigued. After running several experiments, I have to ask… WHAT ARE YOU?!"

' _Heh, Déjà vu.'_

 _~Huh? ~_

"I exposed you with my serum- "

' _Wait, what?'_

"-injected Grimm ashes into you- "

' _What?!'_

 _~are you ok? ~_

"-I attached Nevermore wings to your back, Beowolf bone plating to your torso and forearms, even replaced your eye with a nevermore eye! And they all took seamlessly!"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I roared. As Merlot explained what he did to me, I began to notice the changes to my physiology. My chest and arms felt… dulled for lack of a better word. My wings, weird as THAT sounded, were pinned tightly to my back painfully. I also felt metal bands holding me down, one for each wrist and ankle, one for my neck, three for my torso and two for my legs. My arms were conveniently under the torso bands as well. Rage filled my being, the thought of how I was going to rip the Doctor apart bouncing around my head until I finally noticed the woman's voice whimpering in the back of my skull. The sound killed my temper instantly.

' _Easy… Easy… I'm not going to hurt you…'_

 _~You… your rage… I felt it. I felt like I wanted to kill the doctor. The doctor neither of us has seen, yet I know what he looks like… I don't know how I know, or how you would. The more I think about it, I start getting flashes of a screen showing metal corridors with a small device displayed on the left. Dr. Merlot's head, shoulders and name are on the secondary screen… Derrick, who ARE you? Who are you, really? ~_

I sigh. Merlot, the bastard, thankfully remained silent. I decided to go for broke, as there was no way I could hide secrets from the woman who was in my head.

' _There's no easy way to say this, but I'm not from around here… or this planet actually. I'm from a place called Earth. Through methods I don't quite understand, I arrived on Remnant with a bunch of my stuff._

 _~But how do you know these things? I know what gasoline is, what a computer is, even what videogames are and which ones you liked to play the most! Its From the Depths, by the way. ~_

' _That's a bit odd, but why do you think it's important?'_

 _~Because I have no memory of anything before waking up here. How would I know anything about the Red Axe, Blake, or Hawaii if you didn't tell me?! ~_

…Ah crap. "Merlot. Did you hack off a piece of me and keep feeding it Aura?"

The doctor, who had begun muttering to himself sometime during my conversation with her, fell silent at my question. Additionally, I had the impression of absolute, gob smacked surprise from her.

"How did you…" he whispered to himself, then he spoke with all the poise and profession of a researcher presenting his work. "Yes. I inserted Faunus Blood into the portion of your spine and shoulders I removed to attach your wings. I fed it a mixture of Dust, Aura and ground food for three days. The flesh reformed itself into a dog Faunus woman, a husky actually, whose appearance is remarkably similar to your own. How did you deduce that?"

"Telepathic connection with a female Faunus clone. Of all the weird and overall insane shit I've done here on Remnant, this takes the cake."

~WAIT, WHAT!? ~

The doctor hummed to himself. "Makes sense, really…"

~I'm a clone of you? How, What, why?! ~

' _Because Merlot is an idiotic jackass with too much time and intelligence. You, however, are your own person. You may be grown from parts of- Ok that's just too weird to say. Look. You do you, but I strongly urge you to stick with me. And not fight me.'_

 _~Yeah… Why would I fight you? You haven't done anything wrong by me. ~_

' _Simply put, I'm an asshole. The more complicated version is I'm doing my best to fight the 'evil one' of Remnant, and in doing so I've killed A LOT of people. By now, you should know how effective gunpowder is against both the Grimm and anyone with Aura. Everyone else on this planet is starting to see it as well. And that 'evil one' is doing her damnedest to either block me, sabotage me, or just plain knock my block off. Only reason why I'm ahead of her at the moment is because I started consolidating forces and injured her main pawn in Vale. Shit's going down soon, hell, we'd already be fucked if I hadn't interfered.'_

 _~That's… Wow. Where do I fit in all this? ~_

' _I have a team at Beacon and another team for all my… collective investments. The lines between the two are blurring heavily as I get my Beacon team more involved in what I'm doing. I want you to join up, if you're interested.'_

 _~Join. You want me to join this… Dream Team of yours that does what, fight the 'evil one'? ~_

' _More like 'kill the bitch,' but yeah. Pretty much.'_

 _~This is a lot to dump on someone with no memory. ~_

' _One, you have my memories, so that point is mostly invalid. Two… remember the Borne series?'_

 _~Amnesiac superspy who eventually gets his memory back? ~_

' _Yup. You should have all my knowledge, and hopefully muscle memory. Are you in, Miss Borne?'_

 _~Quit grinning, asshole. ~_ She sent the mental equivalent of a sigh. _~You know what? Fuck it. I'm in. Now, how do we get out of here? ~_

I grinned ferally, then _flexed_. The metal holding me down snapped apart, the bands holding me down feeling like paper. After I sat up, an absolutely delicious scent reached my nose, a mix of two smells. One was that of a freshly grilled steak from Texas Steakhouse, the other matched that of Skittles, for some reason. I heard Merlot yelling at me over the intercom, while feeling faint amusement across the connection I have with… my sister.

X000oooooooooooooooooo000X

 **MY POV**

 **1643 Hours**

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

 **Three months, nine days after Initiation**

' _When Derrick bought out my family's company, I imagined the two of us would work together to run the SDC. Instead, he told me and my sister to 'fix the borderline slavery' and to hand over sixty percent of the profits! Ugh!'_

I huffed as I glossed over the latest reports for the current quarter. Derrick had left sometime last night and did not return yet. Ruby wanted to train as a team today, working on what she called 'team attacks'. Unfortunately, with one member of the team missing, we could only practice three of the six moves our leader devised.

Yang, however, has been spending most of her free time either training or napping. The gift of the Power Fist upgrade to Ember Celica lit a fire in the brawler, especially after she pulverized a tree by tapping it with the Fists active.

She is much more conservative now, both with her punches and Aura, and she is much more fluid in her movements, dodging and blocking when necessary and only using her semblance as a last resort. Two weeks ago, Yang was pushed to using her semblance in Professor Goodwitch's class after asking to spar our instructor. It's a testament to my teammate's newfound skill that she only lost due to her burning through her Aura instead of taking hits.

*Bring Bring Bring*

I answer my scroll, only to see the last person on Remnant I expected. His voice breaks me out of my shock.

"PRINCESS! Pay attention! We got a problem and our boss is in the middle of it!" Roman Torchwick shouted into his scroll at me.

"Oh please," I huffed, "Why would you care about Derrick? He shot you."

"Maybe because he protects me from the psycho who wants to destroy Vale?" He put his scroll down on something, freeing his hands so he could emphasize what he's saying. "Or maybe, just maybe, I actually care about the guy who forced me to realize that life is not just surviving till the next day! …regardless f how much he scares the shit out of me…"

Momentarily stunned, I take a moment to form my thoughts. "Alright. Say I believe you. What's wrong with Derrick?"

How a man like Roman manages to look ashamed and smug at the same time is beyond me. "I dropped a shipping container of Dust on him then gave him to my boss."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Roman sighed, staring at something off screen. "The idiot told me to. Said it was some kind of infiltration mission. He also said he'd be back by now, so believe it or not, I'm a little nervous. Between all the crazy shit Derrick does, and the crap Cinder has me doing- "

"Wait," I blurted, interrupting him, "Cinder? Cinder Fall?"

He stared into the camera, disbelief and a little bit of fear creeping into his words as he asked, "How do you know her?"

This time I cannot look into my scroll, instead focusing on the drapes of the dorm. "Derrick left his computer open a five nights ago. I found the 'RWBY Archive'. It's…" I trail off, recalling the horror felt at watching my current home be destroyed by the Grimm, White Fang, and Cinder.

"Princess?" I turn back to my scroll, seeing Roman without his hat for the first time. "What happened?" He actually sounded like he cared.

"…Beacon… No, Vale falls to the Grimm. You die, my team splits up, with Ruby galivanting off, Blake running away, Yang losing an arm and my father dragging me back to Atlas. And it's all. Cinder's. Fault."

I could tell the man was stunned. "Well shit. No wonder Derrick keeps pushing us. What about Neo? Would she be okay?"

I shook my head. "I did not see her after the attack on Beacon. You and she were on an Atlassian ship when Ruby arrived. The two of you fought her, Ruby opened Neo's umbrella, sending her off the ship. Less than five minutes later, a griffon eats you in front of my team leader."

"Damn…" Roman stomps away for a moment, a loud crash followed by a particularly loud expletive sounds out from my scroll. He walks back into view, breathless. "Derrick made it look fucking easy… Knowing all this shit was going to happen and stopping it…" He glances at another thing off screen, then looks at me once more. "Any idea where he is? Junior and Rust are planning an operation on Mountain Glenn, but with the boss missing, everything except the construction projects and training are on hold."

"I have no idea where he might be. I'll ask Ruby- "

*Be-beep. Be-beep. Be-beep*

I look around, my eyes falling on Derrick's open laptop. The device's screen was flashing white with my name in black.

"The hell is that?" I pick up my scroll, taking a closer look at the otherworldly technology.

"Derrick's laptop. It started flashing my name." I walk over to his desk, taking a seat in his chair and place my scroll on a few hard drives to prop it up.

"It must be one of his 'dead drops'." I declare while I click on my name. The flashing screen changed to a text document. A letter actually, addressed to me. "It's a message to me.

'Weiss.

'No offence to Ruby or Yang, but you and I tend to 'look before we leap' as the saying goes. Anyway, here's the deal. Roman already told you I'm missing. I will be at one of two locations (hopefully). The first, is the hidden labs of Dr. Merlot. Moron had a company on Glenn, and he developed a serum that does crazy shit to the Grimm. Real nasty shit. I'll be on his private island, and the only way there is an automated ferry. Said ferry is at the end of a Mountain Glenn tunnel.

'The other place I could be is Salem's keep. My computer auto-locks after a minute of inactivity, Weiss. I left it open for you to take a look at what would have happened if I never showed up. If I did end up in her… 'tender' care, my computer will unlock completely after a week. You may have saw some references to Operation: Endgame while you were poking around on my laptop. Read it and follow it to the letter. Also, if I'm not back within the week, give Ruby access to the technology schematics hard drive and Infinitech's resources. Yang should be able to handle the Bane, so let her use that to wipe out serious opposition.

'I may be dead or completely fucked, but I'll be damned if I let that pale, red-eyed bitch win. You, and you alone know the most about my plans, my tech, and how to utilize them to their maximum potential. What I am trying to prevent, and how. If you have to read the plans for Endgame…

May God have mercy on the enemies of man.

Don't let me down,

Derrick Bastonge'"

I fall over, numb to the world as I try to process what Derrick just gave me. As I do so, the laptop cuts off with an audiable whine. When he left his computer open, I saw references to Project: Argus, Project: Missouri, Operation: Dragonslayer, and an even more obscure reference to a Project: Metal Gear. The projects would easily cost billions of lien, if I remembered correctly, and all of them tied into this blanket called Operation: Endgame. Any one of these could have bankrupted the SDC, but to see all of them, lined up like this…

A loud whistle snaps me out of my reflection. "HEY PRINCESS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I retrieve my scroll from where it fell to the floor. I must have bumped the desk when I fell over. Roman goes from full on panic to mere worry upon seeing me, which is odd considering it's Torchwick.

"I… Roman, Endgame is enormous. I saw references to the projects the time Derrick left his computer open, and it's not good. Endgame is broken down into several steps, each of them having their own name and plan. Argus appears to be a space program of all things, and Missouri vaguely resembles an airship capable of destroying Atlas, if I recall correctly. There are other plans that fall under Endgame's overall instructions. I think… I think Endgame is the end of both the Grimm and the Kingdoms."

X000oooooooooooooooooo000X

 **My POV**

 **2347 Hours**

 **Outside Vale Walls**

 **Three months, twelve days after initiation**

*RROOOOOOAAAAA- gurgle…*

The Ursa Major's roar cut out as my sister impaled the creature of darkness on Supernova.

After I broke out of my bonds, I hunted down the doctor who modified me. I found Merlot in what appeared to be the central command center for the entire lab. Panicking as he was, Merlot didn't notice me until I was on him. It was short work to put my new claws through his heart and throw him through a window… which turned out to be a screen instead. With the immediate threat eliminated, I took a closer look at a workbench tucked into a corner of the room farthest away from the door I entered from. My phone and weapon were sitting on the edges of the bench, with all my ammunition spread across it in pieces. Bastard was trying to figure out the aura penetration properties of my stuff. I swiped my stuff, looted the now dead scientist for his scroll, and used it to unlock his security systems.

I plugged my phone into his terminal and set it to download every byte of data he had. While it was ripping the information I wanted, I switched the security feeds coming in from throughout the base, changing cameras until I found her. I waited until my phone was done, pocketed it, then made my way to her through robots, Grimm, and vats of serum Merlot left in the way.

Even strapped down as she was, I could tell she was related to me. Merlot had been kind enough to give her a one-piece suit, made of a stretchy nylon fabric. Not that it did anything to hide her athletically toned body or her… assets. She has the same hair color as mine, only hers was smooth and luscious. From what I could see, she and I have the same facial features, only hers were softer than mine.

I ripped off the restraints with ease, taking care to avoid nicking her with my claws. She opened her deep blue eyes, taking a moment to see for the first time in her life, before turning her gaze to me. Her husky ears perked up, and for a moment, I smelt that candy scent again. It vanished and she smiled.

"Hey Derrick."

I grinned, only to drop it as the candy smell came back. My sister frowned until my lips hid my teeth once more.

"Please don't do that. Your left eye, and the fangs…" She shuddered, then slid off the table on her feet.

' _Well, crap… that's going to suck. What do I look like anyway?'_

 _~You're tall, ~_ She sent me, walking out of the room I found her in. I started leading her out of the complex while she continued. _~At least six and a half feet. Your canines belong on a damn vampire, your left eye is a solid red with a brighter orange spot; I'm assuming that is your pupil. You have a dense coat of black fur on your chest, back and forearms. On your chest, you have bone armor on your pecs, lower ribcage, and three exposed bone ribs on both sides. You also have bone gauntlets from halfway down your forearm to your claws. Your raven black wings are attached to your spine, between your shoulder blades. Just from eye-balling them, I'd say you have a twenty to twenty-five-foot wingspan. ~_

I stare at her for a moment as she takes a peak at my back. I start to speak only for her to interrupt.

 _~Oh! Almost forgot, you have a three-foot-long, bushy, black furred tail. And green glowing spikes along your vertebrae. ~_

'… _So I'm scary as shit, but also fluffy. Huh.'_

 _~Yeah, pretty much. ~_

I gave her Supernova and her name as we left the facility. Dianna was surprisingly adept at using the weapon, if only because she was 'born' a few hours before. She and I tore through the remaining robots and serum enhanced Grimm on our way to Merlot's ferry.

We rode the boat back to Mountain Glenn, only to be confronted by a hoard of Grimm at the dock. They didn't attack, however, until Dianna took a step ahead of me. We slaughtered them all, splitting the kills fifty-fifty-ish. We spent the night in one of the ruins, and set off the next day at roughly nine. I let my sister take point, allowing her to train with her new weapon and hone her skills for Beacon. This continued for the next two days. She did well against every Grimm stupid enough to come after us. Aside from the Alpha Deathstalker…

 **(Flashback)**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Dianna was down, her unconscious body propped up against a tree on the edge of a rather large clearing, a small gash on her head with minimal amounts of blood leaking out. Derrick was going Hulk Smash Puny God on an Alpha Deathstalker by holding onto its stinger with one hand and slamming its body into the ground with every syllable he bellowed.

"YOU!"

*SMASH*

"DON'T!"

*SMASH*

"HURT!"

*SMASH*

"MY!"

*SMASH*

"SISTER!"

*SMASH-CRACK!*

The scorpion Grimm's shell broke apart on the final impact, dissolving into ash in Derrick's hand. Huffing from the exertion, he turns to his sister, only to see her on her feet. She quirks an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest and leaning on the tree she was laying next to. He gulps.

"Uh… Oops?"

 **(Flashback ENDS)**

…I didn't intervein. We crested the hill Dianna killed the Grimm on, to see Vale in the distance. However, instead of the relief my sister felt, I had a rather disappointing and troubling thought.

"Hey sis?" I ask, still staring at the corona like haze of light pollution large cities have.

"Yes?" She walks up next to me, shifting Supernova into gun form.

"How am I going to get into Val?" I feel puzzlement coming from her, then we look at each other. Realization, then exasperation. Both of us stare at the city now.

"Well… Shit."

 **AN2: HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THING DEVINE THIS WAS A BITCH TO WRITE! I really hate rewriting stuff and given that I wrote the next four chapters by hand in a journal, editing while typing as I went SUCKED! Anyway, I'M BACK! Thanks to everyone who decided to follow me while waiting for this chapter!**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review!**

 **Firebirdnamedsam, OUT!**


	15. Reintroductions and… THE PLAN

Reintroductions and… THE PLAN

 **AN1: Hey there everyone! Man is it good to be back! The title says it all. This is the chapter where it's all laid out, where the rest of the overarching storyline is going to go. Also, introduction the second major plot device that will stay with the Bastone's for some time… like three or four sequels, long. First, REVIEWS!**

 **GamehunterMC: That's right! I LIVE! Thanks for the compliments!**

 **Some Guest: Thank you! And let me alleviate the fears of this becoming another Gary Stu fic (shudder). The only real upgrades Derrick received from Merlot are increased cold resistance, flight and something else revealed this chapter. The rest is cosmetic, and he needs to learn how to fly before he can actually do more than glide and crash. No Harems, unfortunately… maybe. Thing is, Derrick doesn't get romance. Literally no idea how to romance, love, attraction, anything. If I go that route, it's most likely going to be unrequited except for one or two people. Not really fair to the others.**

 **Mega Mario Fan: Hey! Cool! I didn't forget your question, my friend. Merely… preoccupied as to how to make it happen. The two of them are telepathic, and there are such things as feedback loops. Not saying anything else, Pm if you want more.**

 **CD123505: Merlot was able to get through his skin/flesh/bones because he tried until something worked. That does include using Derrick's own weapon to carve into the guy. Merlot just finished cleaning it when he was dealt with. Also, see above for actual differences to Derrick, not cosmetics.**

 **EWR115: Thanks!**

 **Guest: From Chapter 5… Huh. Anyway, Derrick basically read Port's mind on what he was going to do next. The fact Derrick interrupted the teach is an easy in to punishment.**

 **WhiteRider01: Good to be back.**

 **Guest (2): …ok.**

 **Guest (3): Maybe? I originally wanted a side story, but then I thought about it and decided to do a LOT of sequels/ branch outs. As for the overload, you'd have to ask someone who's writing that crossover.**

 **JustRandomGuy: That's mostly my fault. I do take a while to update.**

 **Raikaguken: : ) =** **. It's just the smiley face. A colon and parenthesis are all you need.**

 **Guest (4): I never said they did. I said WWI set the stage for Hitler to take over Germany. It set the stage for WWII.**

 **One more thing before I start. I cannot draw. Or paint. Or use photoshop. Yeah… Can someone draw/Photoshop/make an image of Derrick and his sister? I'll let them see the outline and preview for the chapter in progress. Thank you!**

 **And now… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 _ **Scroll text**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

" _emphasis"_

 _~Dianna talking to Derrick~_

 **Dianna POV**

 **0228 Hours**

 **Entrance of Junior's Club**

 **Three months, thirteen days after initiation**

Looking at the club from around the corner, I cycle the weapon my brother gave me between its sword and gun forms. I still don't like how I have to interact with everyone, but his current appearance prevents him from coming close to Vale without causing a mass panic. The only positive is he won't be attacked by Grimm while I'm gone. Unless Salem directly commands them to.

I sigh, place Supernova in the makeshift sheath on by back, and walk through the doors. The club is quiet, contradicting all of Derrick's memories of the establishment. I ignore it for now but stand at the ready just in case. I open the second set of doors inside the building, and step inside the club floor. As I passed the threshold, at least twenty men in pitch black suits with red sunglasses and ties popped up from their positions on the balcony. Each one of them was armed with either a shotgun or an AK-47, aiming the business end of the guns at me. I froze, not willing to test whether I am bullet proof against gunpowder weapons.

A door opened behind the bar; Neo, Junior, Roman, Melanie, Miltia and Rust stepped through. The six of them stood in a line on the dance floor about fifteen feet in front of me. The twins and Neo's arms were crossed, Junior pulled out his batzooka and held it like a cane. Rust looked bored, dressed in his suit and checking on the various assets of the company via his ever-present tablet. Roman pulled out a cigar from his coat and lit it with a lighter with his emblem on it. He took a puff, then gave me a level look.

"So… What's a pretty little thing like you doing with that?" He gestured to Supernova with his cigar. I heard leather gloves creaking as various people on the balcony tightened their grips on their weapons. Each of the lieutenants, save for Rust who glanced at me from his tablet before going back to work, readied themselves for combat.

I grinned, pulling the weapon out of its sheath and switching it to sword mode in the same motion. Holding the mechashift sword in front of me, I lightly slide my hand over the edge. "You mean Supernova, the weapon my brother gave me?"

The claim stops everyone but me up short, the lieutenants ease on their stances while the men on the balcony simply sent quick looks at each other before looking down the sights of their weapons again. Surprisingly. It's not Roman or Junior who breaks the silence, but Rust.

"Alright everyone. We all know the Boss does weird shit and considering what he did to the gangs before he got that supergun of his upgraded, I say we just do whatever she tells us. After all, he's alive but can't get into the kingdom for some reason, right?"

I blinked, then nodded. "Derrick… Had a run in with Dr. Merlot. The bastard experimented on him, fusing Grimm flesh to my brother and created me in the process." As I spoke, I picked up the scent of cat from above. _~Hello Blake…~_

Everyone in the room boggled at the news. The twins simply throw their hands up and walk back through the door they came from with a "Fuck it, Junior you deal with this!" Neo's eyes go as wide as they can, arms slack and mouth wide open, and Rust just stares. Junior puts the tip of his bat on the floor and leans on it like a cane while facepalming. Roman takes a puff from his cigar.

"I…" He sighs and gestures for me to continue.

"Derrick needs to meet all of you, his team from Beacon, and Ozpin outside the walls. That includes you too, Blake." The catgirl in question drops from her hiding spot in the spotlight supports, dropping in next to Neo. Everyone has recovered from my little bombshell by now, so I continued. "My brother's new appearance is too close to the Grimm for civilians. On bystander getting a good look at him would set the rest of them off, drawing more Grimm than the Axe and Hand can deal with."

Roman scoffs, muttering under his breath. "Ain't that the truth…"

I smirk, making eye contact with the thief. "Indeed. Are you in?" I asked, making it clear I was talking to everyone.

"Sure." We all turn to stare at Blake. "So long as we finally know what he's planning. No bullshit, no gimmicks, no lies or redirections."

My eyes go wide, but then I think about it. "I can't promise anything, but now I'm curious as well. I'll ask in the meeting."

She nodded, and the guys shared a look before collectively shrugging. "We're in. I took the liberty of calling Weiss when the men on the perimeter saw you with Supernova. I'll send her a quick text on the way." Roman answered my unanswered question. "Lead on."

I did so, lost in thought.

 _~This plan better be worth it, Derrick. ~_

X00oooooooooooooooooo00X

 **Derrick POV**

 **0331 Hours**

 **Clearing in the Emerald Forrest**

 **Three months, thirteen days after initiation**

I hear a twig snap, waking me from my nap. I sit up on a log I've been using as a bed and pillow, sending a message to Dianna over our link.

' _Hey sis. Are you on your way?'_

I picked up a sense of determination from her. _~Yes. I have everyone with me. However, most of them want answers, Weiss especially, about Endgame. ~_

I balked, then swore. _'Fine…'_

"DEERRIIIIIIIICK!"

' _wha-'_

A ruby red missile hit me on my chest, sending me flying back. The missile and I rolled ass over tea kettle a few times, ending with me on my back and Ruby sitting on me. She blinks, staring at my bone plates, then my eye. I blink, then flinch as Ruby whips out Crescent Rose and points the end of its barrel in my face.

"Wait!" I throw my hands up in surrender. Then, I felt a white-hot spike of _something_ slam between my eyes with the force of a semi, driving my head underground.

 _~Derrick! Are you alright?! What happened?!~_

'… _you never told anyone what I looked like, did you? Ow…'_

Dianna arrived with everyone in tow. Ruby stood in front of everyone, her sythle still pointed at me while the rest made their way into the clearing. Based on the voices, I could tell everyone from Beacon, Red Axe, Crimson Hand, and the White Fang are here with Dianna.

I tune everyone out as I work my head out of the dirt. After a few attempts at simply pulling my head out, I flip over so I'm not on my back, and yank my head out. A few steps back and a quick shake clears the dirt off my head.

The sound of guns cocking makes me freeze. A swift glance at everyone showed plenty of weapons, all aimed at me. I backpedal, throwing my hands up in surrender. Again.

"Wait! It's me, Derrick!" I close my eyes, flinching. I hear more clicks and he scraping of metal on metal, and relax, opening my eyes again. They lowered their weapons but did not holster them.

"Huh," Roman took a puff from his ever-present cigar, leaning on his weapon. "You said Merlot fucked you up, but damn…"

Ozpin perked up at the mention of the doctor. "Merlot? He's alive?"

I growled, the sound causing everyone to flinch. My sister glowered at the mention of her technical father. "Was. Oz, the guy was dead the minute he did this to me, let alone what he did to Dianna."

My team shuddered a bit at the reminder that I am a killer. Weiss stepped forward, next to Ruby. "Derrick, I think I speak for everyone when I say I want to know what Endgame is. No tricks. No gimmicks. What is it?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair and walking in a circle, psyching myself up for this difficult conversation. With another sigh, I answer her. "In short, Endgame is the plan to kill all Grimm. No need for the fortress-like kingdoms, no need for Hunters. The End for the current status quo of humanity and Faunus-kind struggling against unending waves of monsters." As everyone, even my sister, gapes at my proclamation, Ruby raises her hand, and I point to her.

"How? No one knows where Grimm come from, only that they come in multiple forms and want to kill all people."

I snorted, "Oz and I know who creates the Grimm. Red eyed, pale bitch named Salem. No idea where she came from, but she makes Grimm and is the mind behind the monsters."

"That's enough, Derrick," the headmaster interrupts. I ignore him and keep going.

"As far as I can tell, she killed your mother-" That statement stopped the questions on the tips of everyone's tongues. Ruby started tearing up and Oz took a step towards her. But I wasn't done.

"-on a mission Oz sent her on." If it was quiet before, it is dead silent now. I shot Ozpin a smirk, who glared at me in return. He tried to make his way to Ruby, but as soon as he reached out to her, the red reaper used her semblance to hide behind me. Yang walked around the headmaster with slow deliberate steps, hugging Ruby when she reached her. She whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down and glaring at Ozpin. I continued.

"Operation Endgame is a multi-step plan to kill Salem. The first step is Operation Dragonslayer."

Junior snapped his fingers, looking like he just realized something. "The attack on Glenn- "

"-is Dragonslayer. The operation includes one extra step; killing the Grimm Dragon sleeping in the mountain." Weiss nods and I go on.

"As soon as the settlement is in human hands, Projects Argus and Missouri will begin. As Weiss knows from the letter I left her, they are a space program and a super dreadnought respectively. Argus is actually three separate rockets. The first rocket is a test, precluded by a few shots from Big Bad Bertha- "

"The hell is that?" Rust, surprisingly, interrupts, looking up from his tablet.

"Does anyone know what a sixteen-inch gun is?" A round of no's greeted me. "It's a gun with a muzzle sixteen inches in diameter. BBB is a 133-foot-long sixteen-inch gun, pointed strait up and loaded with a sensor payload fired with almost 100 pounds of gunpowder."

"Boss… _Why?"_

"Roman, the question you should be asking is, 'Why not?'. Anyway, this is the same program my people used to send people to space, and yes, that includes the gun. I'm not an astrophysicist so we have to do this one step at a time to prevent issues. Like the rocket tearing itself apart during takeoff." My team and the younger members of the Red Axe seemed interested in leaving the atmosphere, but I needed to keep going.

"Anyway, the real objective of Project: Argus is to have an 'eye in the sky', so to speak. The Argus launch pad will fire as many rockets as necessary to find Salem. While they search, Project: Missouri will be constructed."

"Missouri? I saw that on your computer. What is it?" The others perked up at the new topic as well.

"Weiss, Project: Missouri is a ship. A 1500-meter-long, 750,000-ton, 1,600,000 horsepower ship with enough firepower to turn Atlas into a crater. While fighting off any Grimm that may show up in the process." And now everyone is gaping at me.

"Derrick…" I meet Blake's eyes, noting she seems, terrified? "What are you planning on fighting?! What could possibly warrant that much destructive power?!"

"The Missouri is our ride to wherever Salem is. The ship is there to hold off hordes of Grimm from the army of Hunters and Red Axe coming with us to kill Salem. The ship is also the only way to transport Project: Metal Gear to the operation zone in a timely manner, as well the only way to aim and charge it in a reasonable amount of time."

"Slow down!" Adam takes a step forward, snarling. "Tell us more about this ship! How do you expect to build this thing?! And furthermore, what kind of armaments do you think could withstand that kind of attack?"

I thought about it for a moment, then answered him. "The ship will have eight turrets, three sixty-caliber twenty-inch guns on each. A flight deck on the top of the ship, armored of course. A motor pool with ten rigs and ten all-terrain-vehicles. A prototype engine in the rear providing both lift and forward thrust. One hundred fifty antiaircraft guns, placed to have overlapping fields of fire. As for who would be building it, I plan on hiring every able-bodied person in the kingdoms. Faunus, Human, so long as they do the job right, I don't give a shit. Both Argus and Missouri will be constructed at Mountain Glenn after Dragonslayer."

"Alright, stop for a second." Junior held his hand up, pinching his nose with his other hand. "So, just to recap what you told us so far, Endgame is comprised of five- "

"Six."

"-Sorry, six separate… let's call them phases. First phase is Dragonslayer, the all-out invasion of Mountain Glenn to kill a Grimm dragon. The second phase is Argus, a space program designed to send a camera into space."

"Sounds about right so far."

"The third phase is the construction and completion of a ship capable of wiping out the Kingdoms while killing hundreds of thousands of Grimm at the same time."

"Yup."

"If all of that is true… _what the fuck is the rest of Endgame?!"_

"Recreation of my world's most powerful weapon, making a tank with armor strong enough to brush off any Grimm it comes across, and the actual battle plan to kill Salem herself."

…And now they're back to gaping and blinking, even Dianna, who's sending what I think is shock over our connection.

"Derrick… _why are you even doing this?"_

"What do you mean? Why did I include nuclear weapons in Endgame? Or why am I bothering to kill what is essentially a goddess?"

My sister finally calmed down enough to respond. "Why the fuck are you even considering _NUKES?!_ You of all people should know how devastating that bomb is!"

I crossed my arms, my bone gauntlets, clacking together. "If the Grimm Queen is where I think she is, that won't be an issue- "

Ozpin predictably interrupted me, "And where might that be? We have been looking for her for centuries."

I sighed, then shrugged. "Look, everyone here showed up for two reasons. First was to see me, and I appreciate that. The second is Endgame, and I'm trying to tell you about it, but all of you keep interrupting me! Just shut up and let me finish! Shit!"

I waited a minute, then two. After I was sure they would stay quiet, I continued. "Alright. The ship itself is essentially a giant brick shaped like a boat. Four turrets on top, four turrets attached to the bottom. Each turret will have a minimum of sixteen inches of armor and have autoloader mechanisms for each gun. Minimum twenty inches of armor on the rest of the ship, ten VTOL pads on the top of the ship 100m from the rear turrets, forty ten-inch guns, ten on each corner of the ship. A barracks for a thousand five hundred marines, several armories, the works."

"Argus, on the other hand, has most of the research done already as the National Aeronautics and Space Administration did that shit decades ago for me. The calculations are there, the formulas are there, all I need is some raw data. The best way to gather said data is to use BBB and send the first rocket up. It will be expensive, and there will be mistakes due to it being fucking rocket science. I fully expect to bankrupt everything under my control, that's how much Lien I expect everything to cost."

Rust started when I said that, but the rest of my Red Axe team seemed worried at the loss of income. I decided to nip that in the bud before it could cause issues. "Oh, give it a rest. We pull this off and everyone here will be hailed as global heroes, the people who wiped out the Grimm. If you don't make money just by breathing after Salem's gone, I'll give you something to sell.

"Switching gears again, the main problem I'm having is trying to make Metal Gear in time for the assault. I'll probably stop going to Beacon after the Vytal Festival, if only to get more time working on the nuke."

"Derrick?" I ceased my pacing in front of the group to look at the Rose-Xiao Long sisters.

"Yes? What is it Ruby?"

"What's so bad about using a nuke? And what is a nuke anyway?"

I scratched the back of my head, eyes shifting from side to side. "That's a bit of a history lesson. One- "

"-My brother would be happy to give us." My sister interjected. "He would also happily explain why he named the projects and operations their names, and the history behind each one." She grinned, "After all, I don't know any of this stuff either."

I glared at her for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. I'll start on the nukes, because Ruby asked about them.

"Nukes are short for atomic bomb, an explosive device that works by splitting atoms. Now, normally, atoms are the building blocks of matter and they don't split. However, when you take uranium and enrich it in a machine called a centrifuge, then smack two large pieces together with a considerable amount of force, the uranium atoms split into smaller atoms, eventually turning into lead. The only reason why this works is because the enrichment process destabilizes the atoms even more than uranium already is.

"The bomb itself has two potential… I guess you could say power sources. The first is uranium, the second is plutonium. Both of them are radioactive, which means they are slowly breaking down from their current atomic weight to that of lead. In reality any radioactive element will do after being enriched.

"As for the name of the project itself… It's the name of a video game series I played back home. One of the reoccurring themes for that series is the presence or potential use of nukes."

Everyone there paid close attention to what I told them, Rust, Roman, Junior, Ozpin and Dianna especially. She shot me a flat look when I told the group the reasoning for the name. "Really bro? A video game series?"

"What? Endgame and Dragonslayer are literal descriptions of what's happening, Argus is an ancient myth and Missouri is an American warship from the same war the first nukes were built."

"Alright, fine. What's the deal with Argus?"

"Argus is an ancient Grecian myth, where the queen of the gods, Hera, took a guy, Argus, and basically played polka dots with functional eyes. He sees everything around him, which is the idea behind the satellite looking down on the planet. Its primary purpose is to find Salem, and track enemy movements.

"Missouri is pretty straight forward. The original is a battleship. For those of you who don't know what aa battleship is, think big boat, Goliath thick armor, guns with bores bigger than your head. This ship in particular was the longest serving battleship for the United States and the world, serving in at least three separate wars with the most recent being the Persian Gulf War, which ended twenty something years before I came to Remnant."

They mulled over the information I gave them for a few minutes. As I waited, I smelled something absolutely _delicious_. Following my nose, I found myself facing an empty space. I started walking towards the smell, almost hypnotized by the promise of food fit for a king. My vision tinted red, and I took off, hauling ass to the scent. I didn't know what could smell so damn good, But It Will BE

M̠̮̣̠̯͇̪̪̭̪̼̯͎͖̫͖̤ͭͨ̍͋̾̒͂̀͟͟͝͠I͒͛̀̀̈́̍͆͢͏͎̲̰̣̦͉̯͚̼̪̜̻͡͞Ņ̧̨̤̬̘͉͈͚͉̯̆̆ͣ̑̾́ͧ͛͛ͬ̑̌̾̈́̀͢͠E͓̝̮͖̳͉͕̝͚̍̆̽ͨ͊ͤ̓́ͨ̆̀̕̕͟! ̧̨͙̟̜͓̜͕̼̼̹͙̗̯̦̩̣̻ͫ̈̄ͣ̅̽ͥ̎́̑ͩ͢͢͟!̸͙͕̰͖̠͈̙̭͔̘̗̩̔̈̍̌ͫͧ̉͛̈̀ !̶͖̫̩̟̤̫͕̟͈̫̯͔̳̹̀͑ͥ͗̒ͩ̉͒̅ͮ͠ͅ

XX0oooooooooooooooo0XX

 **Dianna's POV**

 **0416 Hours**

 **Emerald Forrest**

 **Three months, thirteen days after initiation**

 _~MOTHERFUCKER! DERRICK! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!~_ "DERRICK! So help me God, STOP FUCKING RUNNING!" Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang and I are running after my jackass of a brother who, by what I'm feeling, is running on Grimm instincts right now and it's PISSING ME OFF!

"Derrick! Please stop!"

"Wolf boy! Slow Down!"

The sisters call out to him as the original Team RWBY pours on the speed, trying as hard as they could to catch up to him. I take off, leaving them behind.

Derrick left a trail of crushed vegetation and smashed wood like a runaway train through a forest. I finally caught up to him in a clearing, only to see him standing over a hunter team, trainees by the looks of them. Two of them are injured, based on the blood stains on their clothes and the obviously broken leg on one of them. He's smelling the air like a dog, whatever he's smelling driving both of us nuts. It's only after a Beowolf growls that we notice the Alpha lead pack of them. His teammates finally arrive, but I hold my arm up to prevent them from jumping into action. _'Alright, lets see what you're going to do now…'_

The Alpha Beowolf takes a step forward, setting my brother off. He rushes them, jumping into the air with his wing flared open. The action gets him extra air, allowing him to make the thirty-foot-long and, twenty-foot-high jump onto the Alpha's Mask. His weight forces the two of them to the ground, cracking the Grimm's mask. He jumps again, this time lashing out with his claws. The Beowolf he attacked, no shredded, ceased to be a problem, as were another three nearby Grimm. Derrick matrix dodged the last 'wolf in the pack, letting it over extend. He kicked it hard enough to shatter its jaw, used the momentum to flip over, then tackled it to the ground, slashing its throat out with his claws.

He kneeled there for a moment, panting from exertion and sending satisfaction and accomplishment over our link.

At least, that's what he felt until a giant Grimm Snake lashed out, biting his midsection.

I felt his shock, even a bit of his pain, until I nearly lost myself to his rage. The others cried out in shock, straining against my arms to jump into the fray.

Derrick was not idle in the moment I let my attention slip. Almost trivially, he launched himself out of the snake's mouth by kicking something inside the Grimm, ripping out nearly half a dozen of its teeth in the process. The other head of the snake tried to circle around for a sneak attack, only to fail. My brother slid out one of the white head's fangs from his body and used it to impale the black head to the ground, stabbing through its lower jaw. He finished it off by ripping out the black head's largest fangs and stabbing through its eyes.

Exhilaration, triumph, exhaustion. I finally lowered my arms, allowing the sisters I was holding back to support their teammate. Weiss and Blake had snuck around me sometime during Derrick's fight, the heiress freezing wounds requiring stitches while the Faunus set broken bones, making splints out of sticks when necessary.

I fall to my knees, my own fatigue catching up to me. I watched Ruby and Yang support my brother as he walked to the other team. Everyone on our side froze when the leader of the downed team, the only trainee still on his feet, proved he's an idiot by pulling his weapon on Derrick. A foolish decision Ruby ripped into him for.

"What the heck do you thing you're doing?!" Ruby, handed off my brother to Yang then walked stomped over to the other teen. "My teammate saves you, and your team, and you have the gall to point your weapon, fire Dust axe-shotgun nice, at the guy who saved your lives. What the heck!?"

The boy tilted the barrel of his gun down, but held it ready to fire all the same. "That thing is a Grimm! Why are you h-"

"I would watch your tongue." Weiss interrupts, not breaking her concentration from keeping the Ice Dust stable, "The 'thing', as you so eloquently called My Boss, was subject to human and Faunus experimentation. Do Not insult him again."

He looked around the clearing, seeing naught but glares given by every member of Team RWBY, save Derrick. He scowled, then preceded to check on his team.

I finally stood up, making my way to my brother, taking his weight on my shoulders. "I'll hold him for a bit, Yang. I gotta talk to him for a sec." She gave me a nod and joined her other teammates.

He and I held eye contact for a while. "The fuck was that?" I asked. No emotion, just a question. Yet, I knew he could read the concern and anger I directed at his dumb ass.

"Fear scent. I picked up on it at the lab, didn't know what it was. I used it to find the doc. Your fear smells like M&M's." I blink owlishly as he continues. "Each smell is like a meal, mouthwatering and tempting. It's… difficult to stay me when I know there's a buffet nearby."

We thought on it. "I'll do my best to knock you out of it if you lose yourself again. Don't be mad when you wake up with a shiner."

The fucker had the gall to chuckle. "No problem. Thanks sis."

 **AN2: DEAR GOD. Eeeeuuugghhh. Finally, I'm done with this chapter. Anyway, the course is set, the plot has been revieled! Endgame is goal, but we have a long way to go before we get there. As always, please leave a review, fav or follow.**

 **Sam out!**


End file.
